


Inmortal

by AkemiMizuki



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Nash es un vampiro que lo único que desea es degustar la sangre afrodisíaca de Kuroko Tetsuya, un hombre lobo el cual nació para dale poder.Sin embargo la sombra tiene una manada sobreprotectora y un cazador que esta dispuesto a matar por él.¡La guerra empieza!





	1. Prologo

  
En una noche de luna llena donde el silencio se vuelve sepulcral, se levanta un pequeño niño peli celeste en una mujer durmiendo pacíficamente cuando un espíritu malvado entro a su habitación igual a una sombra misteriosa y diabólica, se deslizo entre la oscuridad.

Aquella criatura era el conde Nash Gold jr, el vampiro más despiadado yacía interesado en el niño que nació en la luna roja, con el olor tan dulce como el de una flor exótica el cual podría atraer a todo ser sobrenatural y con esa alma pura bronceado seductora ... Toco suavemente su piel de porcelana, dejándole un medallón de color rojo carmesí y expreso como una promesa infernal- Tu destino es ser mío, cuando cumplas dieciocho años vendré por ti.

Kuroko era el elegido, la persona que había esperado por tantos siglos ... El vampiro sintió un ligero aleteo en su corazón cuando el fantasma nació, la atraía su alma y la fuerza que representaba. ¡Debería esperar algunos años para tenerlo como un fino manjar!

Se necesita su sangre, la sangre azul de sus venas para ser un vampiro completo y destruir sus enemigos finalmente después de tanto tiempo.

Saludos! Vengo con un fic Au de Kuroko no basquet sobre criaturas sobrenaturales.

Probablemente sea algo corto o regular, depende de la inspiración que tenga.

 **Advertencia:**  toque ligero de sangre, muerte de personajes, cosas dulces y violentas.

Este es es el silencio.   
Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.

Estaba pensando hacer un nuevo fic así que ¿Que piensan de esta idea? Creo tengo la mente oxidada pero tratare de hacerlo bien xD


	2. Mordida

Esta es la historia de un simple humano que residía en los confines de Japón, ignorado por las personas comunes y corrientes sin embargo no para los seres sobrenaturales quienes eran fuertemente atraídos por el inocente doncel.

Ciertas leyendas tienen algo de verdad en ellas, ciertas leyendas son reales.

Nuestro relato fantasioso comienza con un hombre de cabellos celestes deprimido porque su mejor amigo un día gris se marchó al extranjero, dejándolo en las más sombrías tristezas y ciertamente no era capaz de vivir sin aquella sonrisa que lograba que su mundo se iluminara, resultaba un sol en la oscuridad perpetua y profunda en la que solía vivir... Su complemento se había convertido en una estrella lejana, era incapaz de tocarle ahora que muchos kilómetros le separaban de su calidez ¡Quizás era mejor olvidarlo! Era necesario dejar el sufrimiento tan punzante, al menos eso pensaba todos los días mientras miraba su nostalgia fotografía y sus lágrimas caían sin contenerse en aquella imagen tan entrañable. ¡Le extrañaba tanto, en cada momento de su efímera existencia! El dolor era intenso igual a sus emociones deprimentes las cuales comenzaban a afectarle tanto que perdia el sentido de su misma coexistencia.

¿Por qué existir en un mundo de sombras?

En un universo donde nadie te ve, donde no existes ¡Desapareces entre la nada, es como si estuvieses muerto!

El peso de la soledad era angustiante porque no solo era el hecho de que el tigre se esfumo, si no que sus amigos se habían alejado de su persona tal si tuviese la peste... Le empezaron a ignorar, rechazar y eso le lastimaba mucho semejante a una escena donde alguien con una espada atraviesa un corazón; no sabía la razón del porque simplemente dejaron de hablarle probablemente los arrogantes no querían juntarse con alguien tan insignificante o puede ser que la amistad se rompe con el paso de los años, a menudo las personas pasan de mejores amigos a desconocidos.

¿Hay algo más patético que mendigar amor?

Les veía de lejos platicando en el viejo restaurante de comidas rápidas, parecían tan felices sin él y lo triste es que no volvieron a invitarle a los juegos, a las salidas o a cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué se comportaban de esa forma?

¿Por qué le rechazaban?

Incluso si se sentaba a su lado estos se marchaban a otro sitio y se mantenía viendo el piso con tanta humillación, la soledad a menudo es tan fría como devastadora. Su vida era de ese modo, vivía en un departamento cómodo y estudiaba literatura en una universidad cerca de un bosque así que todos los días debía pasar por ese lugar oscuro además de tenebroso donde el silencio se adueñaba del recinto similar a una película de terror. Ese día precisamente salió tarde de las clases, camino más rápido de lo normal dado era peligroso andar tan de noche por esos recintos ermitaños, no había personas alrededor y eso resultaba bastante malo si hubiese un asesino serial u otros riesgos.

Iba escuchando una canción en su celular, de pronto hubo interferencia por eso se apagó el aparato y todo parecía más lúgubre sin la música de fondo, entonces oyó un sonido parecía como si las ramas se quebraran quizás una persona lo estaba siguiendo ¡Sentía ese presentimiento en sus entrañas de que alguien le observaba! Comenzó a trotar porque su instinto de sobrevivencia fue más alta y aquellos pasos comenzaron a perseguirle, podía oírlo claramente casi un gruñido o el ruido escabroso de las pisadas fuertes... Kuroko no podía ver bien entre la oscuridad o los árboles frondosos, solamente corría, corría todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta caer en medio de la nada con moretones, adolorido y allí delante suyo residía un enorme hombre mitad lobo lleno de pelos, horripilante criatura de enormes garras afiladas... Tetsuya intentó huir pero le fue imposible únicamente sintió como el aquella bestia tenebrosa le tiró al suelo, rasguñándole profundamente su pecho, rompiendo sus vestiduras y se asustó al notar aquellos ojos de un color extraño los cuales brillaban con frenesí.

El bestia toco el collar carmesí tal si supiera quien le había dado esa joya tan peculiar y la maldición que residía en ese objeto exótico.

Con una voz espantosa el malvado dijo, evidentemente había escuchado sobre la condenación- Es el elegido por el conde, puedo oler sus feromonas y el poder que contiene en su interior.

_Dice la leyenda que nacerá un humano, el cual será elegido por Gold para ser su próxima presa de sangre azul._

_La sangre azul se le dice a un muy especial tipo de sangre que provee fuerzas inimaginables para los vampiros tanto de curación como de poder escandaloso y el problema es que es adictiva, el espectro que posea un ser con esta característica se vuelve dependiente de su comida, necesitara la sangre igual al aire que respira._

_La presa se le conoce como la persona que provee sangre pura casi siempre es humana, un vampiro mata a su fuente de alimento succionándole su sangre, es capaz de hipnotizarla en el proceso así que sus botines son como pequeños corderitos esperando ser comidos si bien, aunque asesinan a sus víctimas... La única excepción es cuando tienen la famosa sangre azul, como es tan especial estos seres prefieren conservar a los huéspedes y los vampiros son seducidos a sus presas como abejas a la miel, no son capaces de controlar su apetito o su sed de sangre._

Otro monstruo se acercó, añadiendo- Debes matarlo si Gold lo encuentra será el fin de los licántropos, su sangre provee poder y da la capacidad a esas criaturas de caminar bajo la luz del día. Además, dicen que posee gran placer el morderle, es el éxtasis puro y adictivo ¡Su sangre es un elixir perfecto pero destructivo!

-Me gustaría conservarlo es bastante lindo, podremos usarlo como una carnada para deshacernos de ese vampiro malvado... Si lo desea tanto ¡Va a venir por él y allí le mataremos! - añadió el tipo ruin con una libidinosa sonrisa.

-¡No te engañes, su atractivo físico únicamente en una treta! Es muy peligroso tener vivo a ese humano, debemos asesinarle ¡Si no muere Nash lo tomará y será nuestro fin! - grito con furia el tipo, golpeando al fantasma con más fuerza.

_Tenían miedo, miedo a que su raza fuese exterminada por culpa de un humano... Porque si Nash bebía de la sangre del mortal, sería casi invencible y no deseaban que eso pasara._

Kuroko tocio sangre asimismo cerro los ojos con fuerza incapaz de defenderse, esperando la muerte inminente la cual nunca llego porque en cuestión de minutos otros hombres lobos aparecieron para resguardarle, los veía de manera borrosa y estos estaban luchando contra los asesinos con gran poderío.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le dolía hasta respirar entonces como si fuese magia noto como aquellos hombres lobos se trasformaban en sus amigos de Teiko, la generación de los milagros. Eso le sorprendió, posiblemente yacía delirando ¡Eso no era posible! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Kise corrió arrodillándose al lado del fantasma moribundo, su mano se llenó de la sangre al tocarle, la cual caía por la tierra y por su ropa, intento detener la hemorragia-Encontré a Kurokocchi, está herido-grito tan fuerte en un aulló que todos los demás escucharon y fueron a verle después de matar a uno de los malos.

Luego el rubio susurro- ¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! Vas a estar bien, ahora todo está bien ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Vamos a salvarte!

Akashi le ordeno antes de ir con el fantasma- Dejen a uno vivo, necesitamos información de porque atacaron a Tetsuya.

Midorima se fue a su costado tomando los signos vitales de la sombra, se dio cuenta que estaba muriendo y no había nada que hacer para salvarlo-¡A perdido mucha sangre! Me temo que no sobrevivirá, se está desangrando.

El silencio se hizo presente, el jugador se encontraba poco a poco perdiendo el sentido porque sus heridas eran irremediables, la generación de los milagros comenzó a preocuparse y desesperarse por el estado lamentable del fantasma.

Ellos desde la primera vez que vieron a Kuroko sabían no debían involucrarse, encariñarse con el mortal porque los humanos son efímeros, son seres frágiles que viven poco tiempo, pero no fueron capaces de alejarse más bien llegaron a crear un enlace de amor con este niño... Lo querían y eso era una debilidad dado sus enemigos los cazadores, vampiros u otras razas podían hacerle daño.

A pesar que para los hombres lobo, los humanos son unos miserables traidores que asesinan sin piedad, que ensucian al mundo con su existencia destructiva ¡Tetsuya era diferente! Él nunca les traicionaría, nunca les miraría con asco por ser diferentes.

-¡No podemos dejarlo morir! - le rogo Daiki mostrándose impaciente, no era capaz de asimilar que su mejor amigo estaba en un estado tan crítico.

-Únicamente existe una manera de sanarle- dijo el emperador convencido de su decisión.

Atsushi añadió lo más obvio-¿Morderlo?

El emperador asistió, reflexionando bien acerca de los pros y los contras de corroer a un humano sin embargo a pesar de ser una decisión difícil, no le importaba nada más que salvarle la vida.

Kise le alzo llevándolo donde el espécimen alfa, quien le acaricio delicadamente la mejilla- No quisiera hacer esto, eres el humano más especial que haya conocido ¡Ser un hombre lobo te sentenciara a nuestra vida, pero no quiero que mueras y no lo hare, no dejare que nada te pase nunca más!

Era algo egoísta el no querer dejarle ir, el ambicionar tenerlo para ellos.

No permitiría que la muerte se los quitara.

-Nunca antes has mordido a nadie Akashi, es muy peligroso ¡Tú mismo dijiste que no debía involucrarse en nuestro mundo! ¡Creo deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital! - dijo Midorima porque sabía los betas del emperador eran nacidos como hombres lobo que simplemente se unieron a su manada pretendiendo poseer más poder, ya saben la unión hace la fuerza si bien es diferente para los humanos mordidos que se convierten en lobos porque estos deben ser marcados por el alfa y eso les sentenciaba a ser propiedad del emperador o la misma manada, resultaban salvajes y descontrolados, pierden la cabeza en la luna llena si no tienen un ancla o su manada cerca.  
El ancha es una persona que puede controlar o calmar el instinto animal de un beta mordido sin ser un alfa, es capaz si existe un vinculo.

Únicamente los alfas pueden convertir a un humano en hombre lobo, es algo delicado porque casi nadie sobrevive a una mordida y es prohibido por las leyes que rigen el mundo sobrenatural porque antes usaban a los individuos mordidos como esclavos o como objetos sexuales, ya que los alfas puede controlarles cuando sus ojos están rojos y estos betas dependen de la manada completamente por esa razón es muy degradante ser mordisqueado con esas intenciones, te vuelves propiedad de una manada y además es muy difícil que un humano mantenga la cordura casi todos terminan muriendo o pierden su mente tal si fuesen mascotas indomables.

-Es contra las reglas, Kuroko no merece estar ligado a nosotros de por vida y menos sin su consentimiento, eso es una violación a sus derechos- dijo Midorima lleno de nervios, yacía extremadamente preocupado. Era innegable que debían curar al herido, pero él creía era mejor seguir otras alternativas e intentar sanarlo de la manera tradicional que una mas comprometida.

No deseaba que el inocente se viera obligado a la manada, no era justo para un casto humano pasar por tan desdichada y dolorosa situación.

-¡No hay otra opción! Es de vida o muerte ¡Debe hacerlo! - le grito el moreno enfadado, gruñendo fuertemente como todo un macho dominante.

Kise también reacciono igual, añadiendo- No importa las consecuencias, Akashicchi nos obligó a alejarnos de él para protegerlo contra nuestros enemigos, nos sacrificamos y ahora... No dejaremos que muera, no mientras podamos hacer algo para evitarlo.

Obviamente la manada Kiseki no Sedai se había alejado para que no le pasara nada malo, los humanos no deben convivir con los hombres lobo, aunque el fantasma si lo hizo sin darse cuenta... Aun así, tuvieron que mentirle y lastimarle para que no le pasara nada dañino, lo hicieron con la intención de protegerlo.

Les dolía mas ellos el rechazarle, ver sus ojos tristes mirando el vacío. No querían alejarse sin embargo era necesario por su seguridad, claro le resguardaban porque debían verificar su estado.

-Si es la única forma confió en el alfa, estoy de acuerdo con que lo hagas ¡No dejaremos que muera! - dijo Murakashibara lleno de convicción.

-Nunca lo obligaría a ser mío, a ser nuestro de esta manera no obstante ciertamente es la única manera de que viva, aun si le causa dolor ¡Creare un enlace con la manada imposible de romper! - Dijo Akashi tomandole fuertemente como si lo estuviese abrazando por detrás, agarro su cintura con su mano llenándose de la sangre que caía de su costado por aquellas garras y con la otra le sostuvo la muñeca.

_Los demás miraron para otro lado, sabían el proceso era muy íntimo y doloso para la victima porque le marcaba como un miembro de la manada, le convertía en un licántropo sumamente especial al ser transformado y eso significaba debían cuidarlo, enseñarle sobre sus nuevos poderes si es que sobrevivía._

_Kuroko seria suyo, sus instintos le protegerían y velarían porque estaba marcado incluso tendría un tatuaje de que era propiedad de la Kiskei no sedai, nadie se atrevería si quiera a tocarlo._

_Los hombres lobo son muy posesivos._

El emperador respiro el aroma del jugador fantasma que era bastante delicioso, saco sus colmillos filosos y sin pensarlo se los inserto en su cuello al fantasma sintiendo un gran placer arrastrándose por todo su organismo, era una sensación de pasión o frenesí tan excitante como nunca antes había sentido, era algo que jamás experimento, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y se calentó semejante a un horno quemándose.

Gimió bastante erótico, tanto los otros parecían asustados por lo que estaba pasando.

Su sangre ardía en el interior del alfa, cada molécula de su cuerpo se fundía de deseo y se descontrolaba, no era capaz de dejar de morder, de someter e inclusive si no era un vampiro aquella sangre era exquisita tipo éxtasis o una droga y era muy extraño porque los hombres lobos no sienten pretensiones tan retorcidos como los vampiros.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos completamente, acerco más aquel cuerpo al suyo y le tomo de manera ruda para morderlo más fuerte, la sangre caía hasta su boca. No era capaz de detenerse ¡Su lado animal empezaba a dominarlo!

El joven de ojos azules se estremeció completamente casi inconscientemente agarro de la ropa al emperador, gimió mientras que su olor fuerte comenzó a extenderse por las narices sensibles de los betas, quienes se comenzaron a sentir mareados y atraídos por el fantasma o más bien por el proceso de crear un vínculo con la manada... Akashi nunca lo había hecho así que a pesar de su estirpe aristócrata, se le salía de las manos quizás porque la sangre de Kuroko no era normal o puede que es por los sentimientos involucrados.

La sombra tuvo algunos espasmos, los demás trataron de separarlo creían el emperador se había sobrepasado y no era capaz de contener su lado inhumano, su cordura se alejaba de su persona por culpa de aquella sangre azul así la llamaban, una sangre que sumerge a quien la toma en un trance de poder y pasión.

Nadie es capaz de resistirse.


	3. Vision

Esa noche era luna llena.

¿Saben que significa?

¿Deben tener idea de lo que les pasa a los hombres lobo en luna llena?  
Como suponen estas criaturas se descontrolan y dejan a su lobo salir hacia el mundo exterior, la luna les libera e inclusive les separa de su humanidad. Los licántropos que nacieron siendo hombres lobos no sufren de estos terribles síntomas porque saben dominar su lado animal sin embargo los que son convertidos mantienen las secuelas del verse afectados por este satélite natural.

Las reglas de la cordura decían que no se puede morder a un humano en esta faceta lunar puesto que la victima pierde totalmente la conciencia y el uso de la razón, su parte salvaje controla su mente, la criatura se deja llevar por los instintos primitivos y eso es muy peligroso porque puede matar a alguien sin darse cuenta. En ese estado de pura demencia únicamente el alfa o el ancla pueden controlar a un recién convertido, de otra manera su rabia interna se mantendrá dominante.

Por desgracia en esos precisos momentos la manada no contaba con alguien que tranquilizara a la bestia interna de Kuroko que rasgaba por salir a la superficie, necesitaban que el emperador manejara la situación no obstante Akashi cansado simplemente se desmayó en medio del desastre por drenar todas sus energías... El alfa había usado sus poderes para sanar la herida y eso no era un proceso fácil, básicamente absorbió el dolor además de marcarlo como de la manada.

Sin el alfa, no había nadie que detuviera a un fiero Kuroko. Quien comenzó su dolosa trasformación, gruño fuerte resonando como un eco infernal por alrededor, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color y sonaba sus huesos traqueando al crear una metamorfosis, se convertía en un hombre lobo indomable; apenas la bestia tomo el control se enfrentó a la manada con rabia, gimoteando a la noche y rezongando a todo aquel que se le enfrentara.

Midorima sintió terror al ver aquella escena tan tétrica porque si el alfa era el único capaz de detener al voraz beta y el alfa estaba desmayado entonces ¿Quién lo calmaría? — ¿Qué hacemos?

Aomine tomo el liderazgo— Traje algunas cadenas de plata, debemos llevarlo a nuestra base lo antes posible.

—Lo mejor es retenerlo hasta que Akashi-chin despierte— Dijo Atsushi mientras comía algunas frituras que resonaban de forma graciosa, este perezoso mantenía mucho la calma.

—No podemos perder la vista de Kurokocchi— agrego Kise con ese brillo en sus ojos de querer salvarle. Podían advertir aquella figura aullando, desequilibrada y animal, el rubio ambicionaba correr tras ese niño porque tenía miedo que los cazadores le mataran.

_Los cazadores asesinan sin piedad a los seres sobrenaturales, no les importa el sufrimiento que puedan causar porque para ellos los licántropos son una abominación, unos monstruos sin corazón y deben ser destruidos a sangre fría._

_La guerra entre cazadores, hombres lobos y vampiros ¡Nunca terminaría!_

_Si un cazador distinguiera a Kuroko, no dudaría ni un instante en dispararle directo al corazón una bala de plata más si se encuentra en esa fase descontrolada, por esa razón debían atrapar a su amigo antes de que algo malo pasara o sucediera un accidente y el lobo terminara matando a un ser inocente._

—¡Esto no será tan fácil! —el moreno suspiro, tomando una cadena en sus manos e incluso ardía un poco por ser de un material que causa daños a los licántropos, no pretendía lastimar a una persona tan especial para su persona sin embargo necesitaba usar toda su fuerza si quería someter al lobo de Tetsuya o al menos detenerle hasta que el alfa despertará y pudiese domarle.

—Mientras ustedes capturan a Kuroko, nosotros iremos a dejar a Akashi con Momoi para que recupere sus energías. Esperemos que despierte ¡Es el único que puede detener a un beta recién convertido sin control! - dijo Midorima inquieto por la inestabilidad mental del jugador fantasma.

_La chica peli rosa era un zorro blanco y tenía poderes de curación, debían llevar al emperador con ella para que le ayudara lo antes posible._

Midorima y Atsushi se marcharon junto al rehén enemigo, llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la residencia donde vivían; Momoi les abrió la puerta, poniendo al alfa en una camilla— ¿Qué le paso?

—Sin razón aparente otra manada le hizo daño a Kuroko, Akashi tuvo que morderlo para salvarle la vida —dijo el hombre de los cabellos verdes.

—Esta con mucha fiebre y ¿Dónde está Tetsu-kun? ¿Sobrevivió a la mordida? Saben que es ilegal, aunque entiendo el porqué ¡Yo tampoco hubiese permitido que le pasara algo malo! — dijo Momoi al ver al emperador totalmente enrojecido y sintiéndose ansiosa por el estado del jugador fantasma.

Murakashibara agrego—Akashichin reacciono extraño, no dejaba de morderlo y cuando se desmayó, Kuroko comenzó la trasformación y ahora no podemos detenerlo.

—No es normal que el alfa se enferme al marcar un humano, esto no debería estar pasando— dijo la chica usando sus dotes curativos.

—Lo sé, es muy raro. Akashi parecía disfrutar demasiado la mordida como si no pudiese controlar su cuerpo y sus instintos reclamaran la carne de Kuroko— dijo Midorima porque se supone los alfas no sufren daños por morder todo lo contrario y además no es un proceso agradable como para complacerse tanto.

—Puedo ver que intento sanar las heridas de Tetsu-kun también sufrió una especie de sobredosis, tomo la sangre cuando lo marco y su cuerpo reacciono con excitación excesiva, eso explica la fiebre — dijo la chica, analizando la situación.

—¿Eso es malo? — pregunto Atsushi.

—Los hombres lobo no tomamos sangre, no sentimos placer o hambre al verla o saborearla— Dijo Midorima extrañado con aquella peculiar situación.

—¿Akashi sintió placer como los vampiros por la sangre? Kuroko debe tener una sangre diferente para causarle tal cosa— dijo la muchacha usando sus habilidades curativas.

—Su olor era muy dulce cuando lo mordió, delicioso como un pastel recién horneado— Dijo Murakashibara retornando el momento quizás el fantasma no olía exactamente a eso si bien para este goloso si.

—¿Cuándo te tardaras en sanarlo? Hoy es luna llena y el único que puede detenerlo es Akashi, si no dominamos a Kuroko ¡Los cazadores lo mataran! — dijo Midorima sabiendo en luna llena es la época donde los cazadores salen a perseguir.

—Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda— dijo Momoi, concentrándose en la sanación o mejor dicho regresándole la energía perdida.

Akashi gritaba el nombre del jugador fantasma como si lo estuviesen quemando por dentro, se encontraba empapado en sudor y con mucha fiebre a casusa de la sangre azul.

**Una visión del futuro, sueño del emperador.**

Seijuro estaba en un extraño lugar lleno de neblina, había una pila de cadáveres humanos, seres sobrenaturales y la sangre se derramaba por doquier como la más espeluznante de las pesadillas, el olor putrefacto era asqueroso y el mundo se oscureció en el mismismo apocalipsis.

De repente se apareció una chica de cabellos rubios, mejor conocida como Alex y le dijo—Gusto en conocerte emperador.

Akashi lleno de confusión le pregunto sin entender de donde salió esa mujer— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está mi manada? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo era amiga de Taiga y Tatsuya hasta que un licántropo descontrolado acabo con mi vida ¡Ahora soy un oráculo! - dijo la muchacha acomodándose sus lentes coquetamente.

Akashi recordaba ligeramente a esa mujer con el equipo de Seirin—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Alexandra con un vestido largo de un color blanco trono sus dedos — ¡Solo quiero ayudar a mis viejos amigos! Por eso te mostrare una visión, deseo que cambies un futuro él cual se avecina. Existen muchas líneas alternativas, si cometes errores cambias tu destino. — ella se sentó cómodamente en un mueble que apareció mágicamente—Quise darte este mensaje ¡Si un cazador llega a la manada con la intención de darte una información, no debes matarlo! Me prometes que lo escucharas antes de hacerle daño y el destino de esa manera será diferente. —agrego la muchacha mostrando una faceta menos alocada y más seria.

—Estamos en guerra, yo no confió en ningún cazador ¡Lo mataría sin dudarlo! — agrego enfadado porque este era otro de sus enemigos.

_Los cazadores son humanos que disfrutan matar a las criaturas sobrenaturales, son crueles y no tienen piedad en destruir todo lo que se les cruza en su camino. Los hunters creen que están en lo correcto, creen que deberían ser ellos la raza superior y son extremadamente demoledores, no les importa nada más que cumplir su trabajo de cazar y de asesinar a los inhumanos._

—Si no cumples las demandas, mira lo que pasara— dijo la rubia, tocando su frente para trasportarlo a uno de los tantos futuros alternos que existen.

Seijuro se encontró en otro lugar, con una vestidura rota totalmente lastimado como si se hubiesen tomado el tiempo para torturarlo y su piel mugrosa por la tierra, sus heridas profundas hechas con el fin de causarle pesar. Alzo la vista y allí enfrente suyo residía una imponente figura alrededor de muchas mujeres que bailaban medias desnudas tal si fuese una gran diversión, eran humanas de seguro esclavas o eran comida de vampiros.

Se notaba era el rey porque estaba en un trono hecho de esqueletos de los enemigos y había algunos guardias resguardándole también enormes estatuas en su honor, vaya era arrogante el desgraciado hombre.

—El último de tu clase, nada menos que el líder de tu sucia manada de animales sarnosos— se burló un tipo con una extraña mascara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro y una voz dominante— Ya no habrá más asquerosas plagas cuando te mate dolosamente.

—¿Quién eres chupa sangre? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? —Pregunto el emperador enojado sin entender la situación, tenía miles de preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

—Como deben estar esos fenómenos repugnantes ¡Extintos! Ni siquiera sirvieron como alimento, son asquerosos tal como lo eres tú— dijo mientras se reía, era tan sádico el desgraciado líder de los vampiros.

Todos le temían, su aura era amenazante y su fuerza sin igual.

—¿Quién los mato? Si tú les hiciste algo me encargare de hacerte la vida miserable — refunfuño con rabia el emperador, con esas ansias de venganza que se colaban en sus venas y envenenaban todo su organismo.

Nash sonrió maléficamente, caminando hacia la mesa donde usualmente se sentaba a disfrutar de sus alimentos frescos— Puedes sentarte y ver como gozo de mi cena.

Akashi no le dio gusto, los guardias lo empujaron tirándole al suelo con agresividad.

Las mujeres seguían bailando bajo la música y Nash solo se estaba burlando de su enemigo caído, le gustaba ver como sus rivales se caían a pedazos porque regocijaba viéndoles en la desgracia.

— Quien mato a toda tu manada, fue alguien que conoces ¡De hecho, es un omega! ¿Quieres saber quién es? — Dijo de forma malvada.

_Los omegas son lobos solitarios que fueron echados de una manada y son los más vulnerables casi de baja categoría, se vuelven fáciles de cazar al estar solos._

Akashi solo le dio una mirada de odio, quería agarrar uno de esos cuchillos de la mesa y acabar con esa criatura despiadada.

—Traigan a mi exquisito y dulce número 11— exigió a los guardias del palacio.

De pronto apareció la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida, era muy similar a la sombra con cabello largo de color celeste, las pequeñas orejas, su postura recta y vestía uno de esos sensuales trajes que andan los vampiros comúnmente, tenía algunas cadenas alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, unos moretones se recalcaban a simple vista obviamente le habían lastimado físicamente, se supone los lobos sanan rápido así que debió ser resiente el ataque.

Akashi se preguntó ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ese maldito vampiro tenía su beta?

La sombra entro como si estuviese hipnotizado, después de todo los vampiros tienen el poder de dominar a otros por medio del hipnotismo sobre todo a los humanos y hombres lobos omegas.

El jugador fantasma daba la impresión de estar mas pálido de lo normal, no le miro ni un momento porque en sus ojos no había vida como si de pronto fuese solamente un cuerpo carente de alma, sin sentimientos, una cascara vacía de lo que solía ser.

—Kuroko— dijo emperador con ansias, podía oler la esencia del que era su beta, sentir su enlace fluyendo  en sus venas. Su lobo le reclamaba ir con el fantasma, le gritaba desde el interior y rasguñaba por salir para atacar a quien tenía al jugador fantasma lleno de cadenas.

El rubio se quitó la máscara, su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros y unos ojos rojos resaltaron tanto como sus colmillos— Lo reconoces, tú lo marcaste como si pudieses adueñarte de su alma pura. Debes darte cuenta el olor que desprende mi omega atrae a los seres sobrenaturales y la sangre te hace tocar el cielo. ¡Tú lobo esta inquiero igual que los otros licántropos, te mueres por separarlo de mi persona porque las asquerosas criaturas como tu son posesivas!

Nash movió su dedo haciendo una señal al fantasma y Kuroko lo capto, fue a sentarse en el regazo del demonio vampírico e incluso sus piernas quedaban arrolladas en las caderas del malvado y este espécimen retorcido paso su mano por la mejilla para torcer su cabeza a un lado e insertarle los colmillos en aquella blanca piel del cuello hasta sumergirse en un mundo de deleite al saborear tan deliciosa sustancia roja, sonaba aquella succión tal si la sangre comenzara a fortalecer al ruin quien apretó más a su víctima para acomodarla mejor a su cuerpo, parecía solo moverlo porque la mesa sonaba probablemente porque no lo hacía con delicadeza sino quería dañar a su víctima y la otra mano se deslizaba de la cabeza a la espalda en un movimiento lento.

Gimió ante el deseo de la adicción que poseía por aquella sangre tan especial, se separó un poco de su víctima aún mantenía total agarre de aquel delgado cuerpo— Una vez que pruebas la sangre azul, no puedes detenerte.

Akashi olía aquellas feromonas, las náuseas que tenía aquellos olores combinados le hacían querer vomitar, se enojó tanto que los guardias le retuvieron a la fuerza y aun así trato de llegar al fantasma para interrumpir la barbarie más retocada y perturbadora que había visto— ¡Déjalo! — gritaba sin parar, hasta que dolía su garganta de vociferar. —Lo estas lastimando— empezó a desesperarse al ver esa tétrica imagen, el guardia lo tiro al piso de una patada.

Akashi sintió como si alguien le atravesara una estaca en el corazón, era por el vínculo obviamente su lobo se sentía traicionado y dolido al ver a su beta al lado del vampiro. Cada caricia que Nash le daba al jugador fantasma era un dolor en todo su cuerpo, horripilante sufrimiento físico y mental.

—Emperador fuiste el mejor enemigo que un conde pudiese tener, pero llego la hora de morir.... Por tu fuerza tan sobresaliente mereces perecer en manos de alguien a quien ames, nunca matarías a una persona que aprecias tanto ¿no es así? Vale los vampiros no tenemos sentimientos, ni corazón latiendo mientras los hombres lobos son posesivos y su lado lobuno ama tanto que se aferra, todavía si has marcado a alguien ¡Debes estar sufriendo tanto, tu cuerpo mismo se muere al ver que tu beta ahora es mío! Por eso enviaba videos a tu manada de las cosas retorcidas que le hacía a mi postre ¡Esa era la mejor de las torturas! — se burló con picardía, lamiéndose los labios con el sabor de Kuroko en ellos.

_Los vampiros no sienten nada, no sienten amor solamente son bestias dominadas por sus pasiones, por sus bajos instintos, aunque los licántropos son igual de salvajes estos tienen un núcleo familiar el cual protegen con su vida, poseen una manada y son protectores con esa... En cambio, los vampiros no les importa nada, ni nadie._

El nuevo rey le jalo el cabello a Tetsuya, tirándole a su mesa como si fuese una más de sus comidas predilectas y le acostó allí delante suyo, puso su mano en el pecho hasta su cuello el cual apretaba sintiendo el pulso también la sangre fluir, lamio el rostro fantasmal y aquellos labios morados— Es hora de que lo mates, mi cachorro.

Akashi sabia era inverosímil, un omega retirado de la manada o un mismo beta trasformado nunca puede hacerle daño a un alfa ¡Es absurdo cuando se tiene una marca! —No, él no lo hará ¡Yo soy su alfa! Lo marque, es parte de mi manada.

Nash se levantó de su asiento, le dio la mano a la sombra para que se pusiera de pie a su lado, le quito la camisa a su víctima inocente de forma tortuosa y sensual mostrándole otra marca además de la anterior, la toco ligeramente con sus dedos fríos que hacían a la sombra estremecer —Yo también lo marqué mejor dicho le hice creer a su lobo interno que Nash Gold era Akashi Seijuro. Fue muy fácil, su lobo cree que soy su alfa y por eso me obedece, me tiene el amor, la lealtad que te tenía a ti.

—¡Eso es imposible! — dijo asombrado ante tal aberrante escena, ese vampiro estaba loco.

—Combinado a la hipnosis y química básica, tengo mi alimento lleno de poder y lo que tu más deseas en mi mesa o donde yo desee como un exquisito manjar de los dioses en mi paladar— advirtió sonando demasiado soberbio.

—¡Maldito! - Refunfuño Akashi, sacando sus colmillos y sus ojos se pusieron rojos demostrando su poder como el lobo alfa.

Nash se acercó a Kuroko cerca de su oído y le dijo— Desnúdate.

El chico le obedeció, quitándose todas sus prensas con lentitud; al terminar el mago paso por detrás, sosteniéndole el cuello lo recostó a su pecho y le quito las cadenas que tenía como medida de precaución por si el lobo se descontrolaba y mordisqueo un poco su cuello, el hombro tal si le costara mucho controlar su hambre.

Se volvió a mirarle directo a los ojos y el verde cambio al rojo alfa — ¿Tú me quieres verdad? Harías cualquier cosa por mi porque me quieres.

—No lo escuches, está manipulando tu mente— grito Akashi, que deseaba detener toda esa nauseabunda escena. Era desagradable ver la manipulación de ese hombre, la manera de tratar a Kuroko como su alimento humano y al desnudarlo enfrente suyo, podía ver su delgado cuerpo esculpido para ser como una porcelana fina igual a la luna.

La sombra susurro como si estuviese únicamente repitiendo esa frase, era obvio se encontraba en un trance— Si, te quiero y haría todo por ti

Nash le beso de una misma forma psicótica, jalándole de la última cadena para profundizar y era como si fuese ese el veneno final sabor a sangre y traición, se separó lentamente casi saboreando el momento, toco sus labios que se encontraban hinchados, mordidos y probablemente el mago usaba al jugador fantasma como un juguete comestible todo el tiempo. El alfa se enfureció por horripilante acto, no podía verla por eso tuvo que desviar su mirada; aun podía oler aquella asquerosa peste de aquellas esencias combinadas.

El malvado paso su larga uña por su rostro hasta su pecho justo donde se encontraba las pulsaciones frenéticas del corazón—Mátalo Tetsuya, devora su corazón y sus entrañas... Por cada persona la cual arrebatas la vida, más dulce será tu sangre y más te amare, te amare tanto ¡Soy yo el que te provee el dolor más placentero!

El mago le dio espacio, el jugador fantasma se fue convirtiendo en un lobo completo— Puedes correr emperador, la angustia es lo que hace más divertido el juego ¡La agonía de las victimas al ver que la persona amada les quita la vida ante sus ojos!

Nash le dio tiempo de correr al bosque y le proporcionó la orden a Kuroko como su alfa de eliminar al intruso, el jugador fantasma como omega simplemente obedeció.

El emperador no quería luchar contra la sombra, se encontraba débil por las cadenas de plata así que solamente corrió lejos, lo más rápido que pudo hasta sentir el peso de un lobo tirándole al suelo, una mordida en su nuca que ardía en él alma como si se encendiera un horno en su interior y por lapsos podía ver esos ojos celestes llenarse de lágrimas ante el fugaz encuentro.

La sangre caliente caía, sentía perder la conciencia de lejos divisaba a un desnudo chico que no podía dejar de llorar, lloraba mientras que su cuerpo yacía la sangre del emperador, parece que al fin habia roto con el control mental.

—Kuroko—susurro a lo lejos, preocupándose mas por el peli celeste que por su propia muerte

El jugador fantasma se acercó casi gateando y se acostó en el pecho sangrante del emperador, agarrando sus vestiduras— Lo siento, lo siento... Yo... Es como si pudiese ver todo desde una ventana, no puedo detenerme o moverme ¡Mi lobo le obedece al que cree es el alfa!

Akashi toco su cabello, quitándole las lágrimas— Es mi culpa, debí protegerte.

Kuroko tomo la mano del emperador quitándole el cuchillo escondido en sus ropajes y lo apunto a su corazón —¡Mátame! Por favor. No puedo vivir sabiendo el daño que he causado, sabiendo que mi cuerpo le sirve a un tirano que desea dominar el mundo y me he convertido en un monstruo que obedece órdenes.

Akashi solo sintió un tirón del cuchillo como su hundía en la carne ajena y luego todo era tan triste, tan doloso que resultaba mentira— No, no—grito al ver caer al jugador fantasma a su costado, sabía lo que había hecho.

Kuroko susurro mirándole a sus ojos, sus manos ligeramente se tocaban y se unían—Quisiera poder decir que nos veremos en el cielo, pero sé que iré al infierno por el mal que he causado a las personas las cuales amo.

"Quiero morir contigo Akashi-kun"

"Déjame morir contigo"

"Déjame mirarte a los ojos una vez más."

"Mátame que no quiero vivir sin ti."

Pronto el sonido se fue divagando hasta perderse en la nada.

Todo se volvió blanco y Akashi regreso al lugar inicial, miro sus manos aun podía sentir el calor cuando se unieron con las de Kuroko y estas se convirtieron en puños, sus dientes crujían de a furia — Quiero cortarle la cabeza de ese chupa sangre y apuñalar su corazón con una estaca, lo torturare lentamente al maldito que se atrevió a someter a Tetsuya de esa manera tan cruel.

El oráculo añadió—Ese será tu destino si decides matar al cazador.

—¿Por qué es importante ese estúpido humano? Mejor mato a ese desgraciado del conde Gold con mis propias manos, mi poder es absoluto - Dijo el emperador todavía furioso con esa pesadilla.

—No es tan fácil, Nash Gold tiene mucho poder y posee el ojo del demonio que le permite ver más allá de lo inimaginable y también es capaz de controlar la mente de los lobos convertidos...Si bien ese cazador es el ancla de Kuroko, es capaz de calmar su lobo, es decir anula las ordenes trastornadas de un alfa sádico y eso lo cambia todo.

Akashi supo de inmediato que el cazador impediría que el vampiro hiciera perder el control a la sombra—¡Entiendo! Hare lo que deba hacerse para cambiar el destino, para que Kuroko no se convierta en un depredador sediento de sangre y Nash no lo tenga en su poder.

—Entonces despierta, tu beta necesita de un alfa o comenzará a matar quizás será cazado. —dijo la chica refiriéndose al fantasma, dado estaba descontrolado.

—Ahora Tetsuya es parte de mi manada, cuidare de él ¡No permitiré que ese chupa sangre desagradable le ponga un dedo encima! -dijo con convicción.

—Siempre lo cuidarse, todos ustedes estaban unidos con Kuroko incluso antes de que fuera un licántropo... Por eso se alejaron de él ¡intentaban protegerle! Taiga también era igual siempre unido a su sombra, separado para resguardarlo ¡El amor trae sus sacrificios! Ahora debes protegerle porque Gold no se detendrá hasta tenerlo en sus manos y una vez en ellas, Kuroko será suyo sin importar nada.

El mundo sobrenatural será destruido si Nash toma una gota de su sangre.

—No dejare que eso pase. — dijo convencido de sus palabras, ya habia visto lo suficiente en esa pesadilla.

—Eso espero, emperador— agrego la mujer en un susurro antes de desaparecer.

     

Hola queridos lectores, gracias por leer mis historias. En las dos Nash muerde a Kuroko xD

Ya deben saber quien es el cazador 


	4. Profecía

El hombre con poca presencia estaba totalmente descontrolado, sus ojos celestes se volvieron oscuros e intimidantes y comenzó a gruñir fuertemente como si perdiese todo el sentido o la noción de la realidad, actuaba igual a un animal enfurecido y no era para menos su lobo tomo el control de su conciencia humana, convirtiéndose en una bestia indomable y como tal rodeo a sus presas, dando vueltas mientras les miraba fijamente entonces a la mínima señal de movimiento, con salvajismo se le tiro encima al rubio y con las garras afiladas le rasguño, rasgando su ropaje sin tener plena cognición emprendió a morder la piel del atractivo rubio, dejando las marcas de sus colmillos por doquier; Ryota gimió de dolor al concebir a su amigo devorándole tal si fuese la cena, no tuvo otra opción que sacar su lado lobuno para alejarse del depredador natural, el problema se debía a que no deseaba hacerle daño al jugador fantasma y entonces ¿Cómo podría domar a su bestia sin someterle?

¿Cómo podría detenerla sin hacerle daño?

_Kuroko no les reconocía como manada por la luna llena, el lobo se confundía y atacaba a cualquiera que estuviese en su camino sin importar quién fuera, por ende, se volvía un peligro para el mismo y para los demás. Un ser que pierde la cordura se convierte en una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar._

La sombra le observaba de forma penetrante ni una sola vez aparto sus ojos del rubio e inclusive sus pupilas se dilataban estrepitosamente, camino con sigilo y cierta desconfianza en cada paso, el hombre de ojos dorados sentía que su corazón se le estallaría de tan frenéticos latidos y se estremeció ante tal amenaza arrolladora, con solo su mirar le producía miles de emociones; era un sentimiento de frenesí, resultado de la misma adrenalina recorriendo su organismo y era de alguna forma muy emocionante como tenebroso.

Aomine entro a la escena convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo, mostrando sus grandes colmillos y la sombra aparto su atención del rubio para atacar al moreno con pudor sin embargo este musculoso le retuvo, con el peso de su cuerpo sostuvo al salvaje, le agarro las muñecas colocándolas arriba de la cabeza y lo aprisiono contra el piso asimismo Kuroko luchaba con bufidos, procurando salir de aquel fuerte agarre que comenzaba a ser cada vez más tosco. El moreno uso toda su fuerza, puso sus ojos de color azul más brillante e inicio con la labor de dominar al lobo interno el cual yacía dentro de la sombra, si no era el alfa o el ancla ¡La única forma era la dominación!

—Tetsu, soy yo ¡Quédate quieto o no podre domesticar a tu lobo! — le dijo suavemente sabiendo la sombra no entendería palabra alguna, era semejante hablar con un animal inhumano.

_Kuroko tenía un olor maravilloso, las feromonas comenzaban a quemarle las fosas nasales y procuro concentrarse en su deber, era complicado teniendo aun medio lobo debajo suyo actuando como una desquicia criatura salvaje y aun así de alguna forma retorcida esa rebeldía resultaba atractiva para su lobo, quien rasgaba por morder._

Claro como se trataba de Daiki resultaba más fácil el domarle porque ya tenían un vínculo muy fuerte, Tetsuya confiaba en él por ser su antigua sombra y sabia su mejor amigo no le haría un daño fatal no obstante si fuese otra persona el lobo se pondría a la defensiva y nunca permitiría que otro individuo hiciera algo tan humillante e inclusive si una criatura deseaba beber su sangre azul sin permiso también debía someterse a este ritual o uno peor. Kuroko debe invitar a ser devotado, debe aceptar la mordía y su destino, si no lo hace la sangre especial no surta ningún efecto a menos que sea domado antes, es un proceso muy extenuante y difícil de realizar.

Daiki se sentó arriba del estómago con la intención de presionarlo totalmente, le arrollo con sus piernas y le grito a un rubio paralizado por aquella brutal escena —¡Trae las cadenas rápido!

Kuroko gimoteo, mordiendo al moreno, dejando grandes chupetazos y rasguñándole la espalda mientras le rasgaba la tela, a pesar de sus esfuerzos la luz azul no se separó ni un segundo en su lucha, permitió lo lastimara porque debía mostrarse fuerte como un semental ante el lobo salvaje que dominaba a su querida sombra.

Kise se daba cuenta el semental se estaba sobrepasando con la dominación probablemente el lado animal comenzaba afectar a Daiki porque yacía siendo muy rudo más de lo usual; estrujaba a Kuroko de un modo muy violento, quien trataba de escapar del su enorme cuerpo y luchaba debajo, en definitiva ¡La luz lo tenía en su poder! El modelo deslizo su mirada al suelo con pesar, no quería ver como maltrataban a su amigo y Aomine lo estaba sometiendo, eso es la cosa más degradante que un lobo puede hacer a otro. Sabia Daiki no lo hacía con malas intenciones aun así no podía dejar que realizara algo tan maléfico que obviamente se iba arrepentir después — No creo que esto esté bien Aomine-cchi, solo sometes aun lobo en acto sexual para que sea tu esclavo.

—Es la única solución si el alfa no está. — grito Aomine enojado, entre jadeos y el agotamiento físico de lidiar con la situación o con ese maldito olor que hacía a su lobo querer morder a Kuroko o comérselo de una forma metafórica.

—Él es especial, lo estas tratando como los antiguos hombres lobos medievales de la historia intimaban a los indefensos betas u omegas ¡Por esto prohibieron a los alfas morder humanos! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Kuroko-cchi, no lo permitiré! — Expreso Kise, defendiendo a la sombra con gran ímpetu.

—Maldita sea, sabes que no le haría daño a Tetsu de esas maneras tan perturbadoras porque cuando le quieres las reglas cambian y si no deseas que esto pase o algo peor ¡Dame la cadena! —vocifero el temperamental lobo.

—Lo estas lastimando, lo estas sometiendo — insistió el rubio porque se daba cuenta Kuroko estaba cambiando de color de ojos del azul al amarillo, el amarillo era el de un omega.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Si lo suelto va a matar personas inocentes y cuando recupere su conciencia simplemente lo perdamos o prefieres que los cazadores hagan sopa de lobo con el— Dijo el trigueño con gran molestia, pero hablando con la verdad; si el jugador fantasma mataba personas sin tener la conciencia y luego despertaba viendo la sangre en sus manos sería un shock demasiado grande que quizás nunca llegaría a superar o existía la posibilidad de terminar muerto por un cazador.

—Lastimarlo de este modo es doloroso sin embargo tampoco quiero perderlo— susurro Kise, aún estaba muy indeciso, sabía Aomine tenía razón si no encadenaban a la sombra entonces habría peores consecuencias.

—¡Entonces dame las cadenas!— dijo aun tomando el control del lobo y el cuerpo de Kuroko que como aún era un recién convertido no tenía experiencia con sus poderes y únicamente se revolcaba inquieto asimismo Daiki apretó su garganta y luego sus cachetes intentando evitar la defensa del feroz o los colmillos adentrándose a su piel.

El rubio tomo el extremo de las cadenas para que la plata no le quemara y luego se las dio a Daiki, quien las agarro obligando al fantasma con todo su cuerpo tenso a quedarse quieto, le puso las cadenas con mucho costo y claro el lobo seguía retorciéndose intentando quitarse al enorme hombre que le aplastaba.

—Lo tengo, vamos— dijo el moreno soltando a Kuroko, quien amarrado continuaba rebelde, moviéndose como un animal herido.

La sombra iba arrastrada sintiendo los efectos de la plata en mayor intensidad, tuvieron que llevárselo a la fuerza de hecho Aomine le alzo como un costal de papas todo el camino hasta la base y lo pusieron en un tipo cárcel de cristal con la intención de que no se saliera, le amarraron completamente e incluso le pusieron un bozal en la boca con la intención de que no mordiera.

—¡Pobre Kurokocchi! Crees que ¿Va volver a la normalidad? - pregunto Kise, suspirando al ver al fantasma crujiendo los dientes desesperado por salir de su encierro y con esa forma de ser tan mordaz.

—Tetsu es un hombre fuerte, va superar esta situación y después que el alfa despierte estará bien, volverá a la normalidad... Es mejor que haya sido mordido así podremos estar con él sin impedimentos— dijo Aomine sonando bastante ilusionado con que la sombra fuese parte de la manada.

—Sufrí mucho cuando el alfa nos dijo que debíamos alejarnos, él era parte de nosotros mismos ¡Dejarlo fue lo más difícil del mundo pero si era por su seguridad ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por Kurokocchi! — agrego Kise pensando en esos días oscuros donde se vieron obligados a aceptar las ordenes de Akashi de alejarse del jugador fantasma aunque en las noches le vigilaban con nostalgia.

_Era por su propio bien._

_Los humanos no deben involucrarse con seres sobrenaturales por eso tuvieron que tomar caminos separados, eso no era justo y más aún al notar que Kuroko sufría por el rechazo, por el abandono que le provocaron al ignorarle._

Aomine suspiro— Era mi sombra, fue difícil alejarme también y todavía más era mi desdicha al verlo con otra persona — dijo refiriéndose a cuando el jugador fantasma se unió a Seirin y en especial a su máximo rival Kagami que era muy unido al fantasma.

—Los lobos somos posesivos con lo que creemos es nuestro por derecho, nos encariñamos mucho con ese humano y ese fue nuestro error— replico Kise pensando que esa posesividad no era buena e iba a terminar mal si bien no era algo que pudiesen evitar o contralar, era fruto de sus instintos primitivos.

_El amor es un sacrificio cruel._

_El amor les hace vulnerables y les rompía la vida misma si Kuroko moría por su causa, por eso se separaron de él._

—¡No fue un error! Tetsu nos hizo mejores personas, conocimos la belleza de la humanidad y el verdadero significado de la vida. Ahora es parte de la manada y me alegra que sea así, también que este lejos de ese idiota humano de mierda— gruño con su forma celosa de ser, bien los lobos son muy territoriales como antes mencione.

_Aomine veía al tigre como una amenaza, el lobo lo distinguía como una persona que quería apartar la sombra de su lado y eso era doloroso, no deseaba perderlo por culpa de un tipo que llego a su vida hace como tres años._

No solo era Daiki la manada también sentía eso quizás dejar a un simple humano en la manada fue una equivocación porque ahora habían creado un lazo con este imposible de romper.

_¿El amor era una debilidad? Puede usarse en vuestra contra._

—Yo también estoy feliz de que esté con nosotros, ahora nadie podrá separarnos de el— dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Kise estuvo afectado por las órdenes del emperador, no podía solo fingir que Kuroko no existía y luego ignorarle era muy difícil, todavía más verle triste por su causa. Si bien esa fase triste estaba llegado a su fin porque el niño de los ojos celestes estaba de vuelta y esta vez no lo abandonarían.

Luego recordó de lo mal que se portó el moreno y enfadado le regaño—No olvido que estuviste a punto de someterlo, no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan deplorable.

—Solo fue por unos segundos, deja de discutir por esa tonterka— añadió algo fastidiado por aquella cantaleta.

—Unos minutos bastan, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos como los de un omega sumiso ¡No dejare que nadie degrade a Kuroko-cchi! — grito enojado.

El apodado pantera indico—No lo volveré hacer, respeto a Tetsu ¡Nunca lo trataría como una mujerzuela!

—Pues eso hiciste, lo rebajaste a un Omega ¡Akashi-cchin sabrá lo que hiciste! — Dijo con esos ojos dorados que brillaban con brutalidad

—No exageres, no le hice nada malo ¡Era necesario un poco de dominación para que lobo fuese sumiso y así pudiésemos amarrarlo! — agrego cansado de aquel parloteo innecesario.

—No permitiré que lo vuelvas hacer— dijo Kise con una clara amenaza.

—No lo hare de nuevo y tampoco es que lo haya disfrutado— agrego Aomine simplemente.

Kise resultaba bastante perspicaz cuando se trataba de algo serio—Pues, a decir verdad, a mí me parecía que disfrutabas mucho dominando a Kurokocchi ¡Eres de lo peor!

—No es mi culpa, tu sabes que tiene un olor atractivo que hace a mi lobo enloquecer— dijo como si tuviese la perfecta escusa.

—Yo también tengo ese olor impregnado en mis entrañas, pero no hago lo que tu— dijo con acidez.

—Era necesario, no lo hice por placer ¡Yo no trataría así a una persona especial para mí! — grito Aomine siendo sincero, aun si en el pasado había dejado sus emociones de frustración salir y se desquito con su sombra ¡A pesar de todo le quería y ese sentimiento era eterno!

Midorima entro a la habitación interrumpiendo la discusión— ¡Que bien que están aquí! Ya podemos hablar con el criminal que le hizo daño a Kuroko, está en la otra habitación.

—¡Yo me encargo! — agrego Aomine casi destilando la sangre, obviamente la sombra le había mordido y rasguñando, dejando laceraciones y chupetazos por su cuerpo.

—No, si estas herido ¡Serás inútil! — dijo Midorima como insinuando que era mejor otra persona interrogara al sujeto.

—¡No me importa! Esos hombres se atrevieron a tocar a Tetsu, ahora deberán sufrir las consecuencias— rezongo tan arrogante como siempre, pronto sus heridas se sanarían solas.

—Lo importante es sacarle información — dijo Midorima analizando la situación.

—También iré, el sujeto que le hizo daño a Kurokocchi debe pagar— dijo Kise, quien asimismo tenía las marcas de los colmillos de Kuroko en su piel.

Aomine no perdió el tiempo; entro al lugar bastante sombrío, agarro al tipo y lo pego a la pared, gruñéndole fuertemente— Dime ¿Porque le hiciste daño a Tetsu?

_Quien era más brusco de todos era Daiki aunque a pesar de ser peleonero con las demás personas con Kuroko era diferente, se puede decir que era más amable y actuaba de una forma muy dulce, lo cual era extraño para un hombre tan brusco pero entendible dado la sombra era el ancla de la manada. A excepción, esta era la primera vez que fue muy agresivo, por una buena razón probablemente era el olor; la luna llena hace que las feromonas de Kuroko se hagan más fuertes para todos los sobrenaturales que tienen desarrollado el olfato._

_De humano la sombra siempre tenía un delicioso e inocente olor a vainilla, pero cuando Akashi lo mordió su aroma se hizo muy fuerte y seductor._

—Tengo una buena justificación, hice todo esto para evitar nuestra extinción— dijo el tipo lleno de temor ante lo que creía un apocalipsis descomunal.

—¿Que tiene que ver un un humano inocente con la extinción? —Pregunto el rubio, el jugador fantasma era una víctima desarmada que no merecía morir y también algo ingenua al nunca darse cuenta que sus amigos eran unos licántropos.

_Claro la manada nunca le dijo la verdad a Kuroko, tenían miedo de su desprecio o que este se asustara de que sus mejores amigos fuesen unos seres sobrenaturales._

_Los humanos odian a los hombres lobos, les tienen pánico por eso se crearon los cazadores y por ende el emperador decidió lo mejor sería guardar el secreto y luego de una batalla con unos cazadores en la cual Kuroko resulto herido hace ya mucho tiempo hizo que la kiseki no sedai tuviese miedo de que el jugador fantasma muriera por ser amigo de hombres lobo._

_Para ellos era como un valioso y hermoso adorno de porcelana el cual se quiebra tan fácil que es mejor cuidarle, los lobos se hicieron protectores de su humano tanto que prefirieron alejarse antes de verle herido._

—Su sangre, idiota. Debes matarlo si no quieres que conde Gold nos elimine a todos— dijo como si pudiese predecir un futuro terrorífico.

—¿Conde Gold? –se preguntaron las betas, claro habían escuchado de este sujeto y no precisamente cosas buenas si no todo lo contrario, eran puras atrocidades.

Esa abominación era quien dominaba todos los vampiros, el alfa supremo el cual deseaba ser el rey de toda criatura sobrenatural o humana.

—Es el líder de los vampiros, va a matarnos a todos si no lo detenemos a tiempo— dijo temblando el licántropo, como si tuviese mucho temor al tal chupa sangre.

—¿Y que tiene que ver Tetsu con todo esto? — agregó enojado la pantera indomable, no había llegado al punto central.

El tipo adiciono— Gold busca a ese niño porque tiene la sangre azul, un tipo de sangre que da poder a los vampiros tanto como para caminar en el día y exterminar fácilmente a sus enemigos y lo peor es que ustedes lo hicieron licántropo.

_Era peor porque Nash podría saciar su apetito sin temor. Los seres humanos duran poco tiempo e inevitablemente Kuroko moriría rápidamente por la adicción del mago si bien el problema es que como hombre lobo tiene mucho más resistencia y sus heridas sanan más rápido entonces eso le da una ventaja al enemigo._

—No permitiré que nadie toque a Tetsu, la manada lo protegerá... Él ya es parte de nosotros ¡El alfa lo mordio y lo marcó!— dijo Aomine actuando a la defensiva.

—Es verdad, nunca dejaríamos  que ese vampiro se salga con la suya— apoyo Kise.

El enemigo indico siendo decidido ante sus propias conclusiones —No vas poder impedir que él lo tome, que él se lo lleve porque ya está escogido para que sea suyo desde que nació.

Como si fuese un destino caótico

Como si estuviese escrito que aquello pasaría.

El chupa sangre ha estado esperando que nazca un ser con sangre azul desde hace miles de años, dado cada milenio un humano es escogido para ello, pero ninguno sobrevive a la primera mordida.  
Nadie ha sobrevivido, Nash no ha podido tener el poder suficiente para eliminar a sus enemigos y reinar sobre sus cabezas.  
Hasta ahora.

—Es nuestro ¡Nunca de ese maldito!— gruño posesivo el moreno, después de todo los licántropos son de esa manera.

—Están cometiendo un error, no podrán detener a ese maldito y cuando sus colmillos se inserten en el cuello de ese niño ¡Todo acabara! La profecía lo dice si dejan vivo a ese mocoso, sera el fin— dijo el pesimista.

La kiseki no sedai formo un vínculo y este hace que los lobos se vuelvan muy posesivos con su beta hasta telepáticos, tanto que si alguien más le toca o lo lastima ¡A la manada le duele físicamente! Eran fuertemente protectores, tienen su territorio y si Nash el malvado chupa sangre quería a Kuroko ¡Debía pasar sobre sus cadáveres!

Hola, gracias por leer y comentar :3

Aunque Kuroko mantiene su personalidad, la luna llena llega afectarle haciéndole mas salvaje y descontrolado. Igual a los demás  licantropos la luna llena los hace mas impulsivos y se dejan llevar por el instinto. 

¿Que piensan que pasara?

Nos vemos luego!!


	5. Nuevo Beta

La alarma de fuga comenzó a hacer un ruido estrepitoso por todo el departamento. La manada de inmediato entro en alerta roja por el escape de uno de sus prisioneros, fue fácil deducir que el fugitivo era nada más y nada menos que el indomable jugador fantasma, el cual descontrolado buscaba la manera de escapar.

Los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai se reunieron en la sala principal con la intención de capturar a la sombra, podían escuchar el sonido atronador de las cadenas arrastrándose por el piso y sabían estaba asechándoles igual que todo animal salvaje antes de matar a su presa.

Aomine les expreso sonando exasperado por controlar la situación que parecía cada vez más irritable— Uno de ustedes vaya a llamar Akashi, los demás intentaremos distraerlo hasta que llegue.

—¡Yo iré! — dijo Midorima, apartándose del grupo con el propósito de dirigirse donde se encontraba el emperador, efectivamente el líder era el único capaz de dominar el lobo.

Kuroko salió de las sombras, los de la manada pretendieron retenerlo sin embargo aquellas trampas lograban el lobo se pusiera más enojado como si supiera que le quitarían su libertad y le encerrarían en una jaula sórdida. Aomine apuntaba la única arma que conservaba, una que contiene acónito si bien no quería usarla porque causaría un daño muy grande al jugador fantasma, esta es un veneno que mata lentamente y por desgracia en ese descuido de la indecisión, la sombra ataco a Kise con sus garras afiladas.

— ¡No le dispares! — replico el rubio, aguantando el dolor de los dientes del rebelde en su piel. Prefería sacrificarse a que lastimaran a su amigo.

Daiki retrocedió sin saber que hacer, el jugador fantasma le haría daño al modelo si continuaba mordiéndole de ese modo, pero si disparaba Kuroko era quien saldría lastimado. ¡Había dos opciones y ninguna era buena!

La manada era igual a una familia, se cuidan entre ellos y se protegían, aunque el lobo dañaba a su víctima, el moreno no era capaz de disparar y Kise prefería aguantar aquel sufrimiento a que alguien envenenara al fantasma.

Kuroko gruñía al mismo tiempo sostenía al rubio como si estuviese a punto de asesinarle hasta que una voz rompió el mutismo sepulcral y llamo la atención de la fiera indomable, quien dejo al pobre Kise en paz.

Allí algo débil entre la obscuridad, camino lentamente el alfa de la manada; Kuroko de inmediato le gruño como una advertencia antes de atacarle puesto no lo reconocía como su líder, todavía no se había dado cuenta porque su mente estaba perdida en la penumbra. El emperador puso sus ojos del color escarlata y le ordeno con esa voz imponente— ¡Tetsuya, detente!

La sombra de inmediato se paralizo ante la influencia del alfa en su organismo y luego el amo le indico una orden directa, mostrando una postura dominante y una voz fuerte— ¡Ven aquí!

El hermoso lobo blanco camino hasta Akashi y se le quedo mirando, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza como intentando entenderle o descubrir quién era o porque influenciaba a su lobo. Seijuro con cuidado se puso de cuclillas sin temor a ser lastimado, lentamente acerco su mano hacia aquella criatura reservada y acaricio el cabello suave de la fiera—Kuroko estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte ¡Voy a cuidar de ti!

El lobo choco su cabeza con la otra, luego lamio  su mejilla en un acto de que le reconoció como su alfa y puso su nariz fría en el hombro del emperador, olfateando su esencia característica; dicen que los licántropos se reconocen por el aroma.

Midorima había llegado junto al alfa, suspiro con alivio— ¿Qué haremos con él? Debemos encerrarlo, en la luna llena es muy inestable y si vuelve a salir ¡Va a causar muchos problemas!

—Kurokochin no le gusta estar encerrado, es muy cruel encadenarlo— aconsejo Murakashibara comiendo algunos dulces.

El rubio quien había sufrido más daños se acercó al fantasma y lo abrazo porque no se resistía a ese tierno muñeco de peluche ahora que no estaba mordiendo o actuando como un salvaje—No debemos dejarlo solo, es tan lindo.

—No seas masoquista, mira lo que Kuroko hizo contigo y con Aomine—Le reprendió Midorima.

El rubio le resguardó—Kurokocchi no me lastimaría si estuviese consciente, no es su culpa.

—No se preocupen, él se quedará conmigo hasta que termine la luna llena ¡Necesita estar con el alfa! También debe pasar tiempo con ustedes, es importante que asocie su olor con la familia. —Les dijo el alfa.

Ellos asistieron, entendían las necesidades que tenía un lobo marcado y le iban a brindar el tiempo, el cuidado con la intención de lograr una estabilidad emocional.

—¡Pueden retirarse! Kuroko dormirá conmigo esta noche y todas las que sean necesarias—replico el emperador, terminando aquella reunión rápidamente.

—Pero Kurokocchi— se quejó Kise, sin querer apartarse de aquel hermoso lobo de color blanco.

— Se que quieres pasar tiempo con Tetsuya pero debes tener paciencia...No es normal que un mordido se convierta en un lobo completo ¡Por eso es mejor tener precaución! Va dormir conmigo hasta finalizar la luna llena, es por nuestra seguridad y la de él— indico el emperador algo preocupado por la situación si bien mientras que Kuroko estuviese cerca suyo, el lobo le obedecería al alfa y no habría peligro.

—Tetsuya ¡Vamos! – Indico llamando al lobo blanco que estaba dejándose abrazar por el rubio, quien ponía toda su nariz en los cabellos blancos.

Kuroko se fue a su lado sin pensarlo, entrando al cuarto de Akashi ¡Nadie ingresaba a los territorios del alfa, se puede decir era el primero en hacerlo! Resultaba semejante a un verdadero emperador, cuando su padre murió le dejo toda su fortuna por ende era adinerado; pese a la herencia millonaria, su vida siempre fue difícil porque su padre pasaba trabajando y nunca le ponía mucha atención.

Sentía el peso de la soledad arrastrándole, sus amigos eran la única familia que necesitaba y por eso compro una enorme mansión para crear su propia manada.

Seijuro se sentó en un rincón de la cama y el jugador fantasma se subió recostándose a su lado, el emperador toco ligeramente el cabello del lobo en una caricia muy cariñosa — Me alegra que estés aquí, te hemos extrañado Tetsuya.

Akashi había tomado una difícil decisión al ordenar que la manada se mantuviera lejos del jugador fantasma por su seguridad, resulto muy arduo como alfa mantenerse alejado de ese humano porque de algún modo su lobo se había enganchado mucho con Kuroko y quería estar cerca del inocente igual al resto de los hombres talentosos...Pero actualmente no tenían que sufrir porque el jugador fantasma era un licántropo mordido, ese factor lo hacía totalmente codependiente del calor de su nueva familia.

El lobo le gustaba que le acariciaran porque se acercaba más para recibir los afectos de su alfa, los betas mordidos son de esa manera siempre buscan ser correspondidos, buscan ser amados y son muy obedientes sin embargo también son extremadamente peligrosos en luna llena o eclipse lunar. Akashi conocía los pros y los contras asimismo tenía una enorme responsabilidad, pero no le importaba nada más que el lobo durmiendo cálidamente sobre su pecho y aquel sentimiento que siempre lo embargaba cuando estaba con Tetsuya como si la soledad o el vacío se desvanecieran y quedara únicamente la felicidad.

Al otro día.

La sombra se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, no sabía dónde estaba y únicamente recordaba la sensación horripilante de las garras del malvado licántropo ardiendo en su carne junto a un dolor insoportable, también se acuerda de ver a sus antiguos amigos trasformados en esas extrañas criaturas infernales. Kuroko había escuchado hablar de los hombres lobos, los relatos decían eran malvados monstruos abominables que desgarran a los humanos; Kagami su mejor amigo solía hablar mucho de esas criaturas fantasiosas tal si fuesen reales, un día cuando iban al colegio pudo ver un libro de su redlight en el cual hablaba de ese tipo de cosas misteriosas y extrañamente daba mucha información de cómo matarlos.

Pensó que quizás estaba soñando porque no era posible que pudieran existir esas criaturas míticas de los cuentos de terror; volviendo a la realidad, advirtió que no se encontraba en su cuarto si no en otro sitio totalmente diferente.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué sucedía?

¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

La habitación era oscura por las cortinas cafés, las cobijas eran suaves, calientes y luego entro en cuenta que yacía encima de una persona misteriosa, era capaz de sentir el calor que desprendía la temperatura corporal y un aroma agradable a fresas quemaba su interior, extrañamente su lobo parecía confortable ante aquella presencia familiar.

¿Quién era esa persona?

Inmediatamente entro en pánico e intento escapar, estaba tan asustado que no uso sus sentidos para ubicarse porque de todos modos no los controlaba bien; Akashi fue más rápido, le tiro hacia abajo y Kuroko intento alejarle con temor, golpeando su pecho con sus puños; pensando se encontraba en un peligro de vida o muerte hasta ver aquellos penetrantes ojos magenta que le hicieron sentir completamente inmovilizado, era semejante a una descarga electica simplemente se estremeció de pies a cabeza, quedándose quieto.

No entendía ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Akashi le libero cuando noto la respiración del otro estaba menos agitada o su corazón latía con menos frenesí, Kuroko confundido termino cayendo de la cama en un golpe gracioso, al levantarse se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente desnudo, su rostro se sonrojo y más que el emperador no apartaba su vista de su delgado cuerpo, quiso una explicación sin embargo no era capaz de hablar tal si tuviese un nudo en la garganta y no pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se hallaba tan avergonzado, pero necesitaba saber lo que pasaba ¿Cómo había terminado en ese lugar tan íntimo?

—¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ¿Porque estoy en tu cama? ¡Y quiero una buena explicación para esto! — dijo mirando al suelo; asimismo apretaba sus nudillos, tapándose con la sabana.

Cuando el emperador iba a contestar, "la generación de los milagros" entro sin ninguna decencia o sin siquiera preguntar y claro ellos siempre respetaban el espacio del alfa, jamás habían entrado a la habitación no obstante ambicionaban ver a la sombra y nadie se los impediría, los betas tenían la opción de negarse a las órdenes del alfa, los mordidos en cambio debían obedecer.

Kuroko llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo porque esos tipos los cuales creía eran sus amigos, le habían ignorado completamente y por mucho que trataba de acercarse los prodigios actuaban indiferentes, pero de la noche a la mañana estaba en su casa y desnudo en la cama de uno de estos ¡Este suceso era sumamente extraño!

Aun se mantenía enojado, herido y ellos actuaban como si no le hubieran hecho nada malo cuando le hirieron con su forma de actuar tan cruel y despiadada.

Kise lleno de heridas la mayoría curadas, como era el radiante sol mañanero, no lo pensó dos veces para abrazarle con fuerza— Kurokocchi me alegra que estés bien, estábamos tan preocupados

¡El fantasma tenía dignidad, no creía en las palabras de esos hombres! Puso su mano en el pecho del rubio, alejándolo y agarrando la cobija con más fuerza— Me quiero ir a mi casa, yo no quiero estar con ustedes.

—¡No puedes marcharte! — le regaño Aomine tal si quisiera aprisionarle si bien se mantenía bastante preocupado y desesperado, su lobo no deseaba que el beta se fuera lejos.

—Han estado ignorándome todo este tiempo y ahora vienen a fingir que les importo ¡No les creo! No sé cómo llegue aquí pero no voy a quedarme— les grito explotando todo su dolor en forma de palabras tan llenas de sentimientos que fue una bofetada para los prodigios.

—Lo hicimos por una razón— dijo Atsushi, abriendo un paquete de pastelitos.

—Si, intentábamos protegerte— agrego Aomine frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Kuroko no entendía nada porque no habían tenido la delicadeza de explicarle—¿De quién?

—De nuestros enemigos, si se daban cuenta que tú eres importante para nosotros ¡Te matarían! Además ¡Eres nuestra ancla" Si mueres ¡Nos volveríamos locos! — indicó Midorima con impaciencia.

Un ancla es la persona más importante para un lobo tanto así que si muere sentencia al lobo a la locura, es un gran problema aparte ni el alfa puede contra una criatura desquiciada; por esa razón en particular los hombres lobos prefieren no aferrarse a una persona en particular.

—No ¡Me voy de aquí! Ustedes dejaron claro que no quieren ser mis amigos... —Agrego con una voz herida, no era capaz de soportar la hipocresía.

—¿Te vas a ir desnudo? - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa retorcida

—¡Si no tengo otra opción! — contesto enojado, pasando en medio de todos los chicos con la frente en alto.

Aomine jalo su cobija con su pie, esta cayó al suelo y por consecuencia Kuroko quedo de nuevo desnudo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo porque todos le estaban mirando finamente... Siempre se cambiaba frente a ellos en Teiko, nunca a tal grado de estar desnudo.

—Vaya que sensual, no sabía que guardabas todo eso debajo de la ropa — dijo Kise moviendo su cabeza para un lado, observándolo de pies a cabeza con esos ojos dorados brillantes la silueta del fantasma.

Aomine lo golpeó— ¡Cállate pervertido!

—¡Yo no soy el pervertido! Fuiste tú el que indicó que tenía una buena figura hasta dijiste se parecía una de esas chicas de las revistas por las curvas y lo comparaste con la de pelo celeste— expuso Kise acusándole.

—Yo no dije eso— Señaló el moreno molesto por revelar sus secretos libidinosos.

—Si, dijiste cosas peores, pero por respeto a Kukocchi no diré nada... Aunque de que esta mejor que mi exnovia, eso es cierto y la parte de que su fuese una chica ya...—dijo cuchichiando

Daiki grito tapando la boca del rubio indiscreto, callandole— ¡No digas eso frente a Tetsu!

Kuroko intento cubrirse con sus manos con humillación sin escuchar todo lo que decían los chicos por la congoja y la vergüenza. Akashi se levantó y lo cubrió con un manto rojo que le hacía ver como una obra hecha por un artista del renacimiento, tal si resaltara de una forma atractiva su palidez.

Le dijo con seguridad—¡No voy a retenerte!

Midorima de inmediato le consejo— No pensaras en dejarlo ir, eso no es buena idea.

—Tetsuya no es un prisionero, si desea irse puede hacerlo ¡Nadie se lo va impedir! — se volvió a la sombra con esos ojos que destilaban fuego— Pero si cruzas esa puerta ¡Nunca podrás regresar! No te daré explicaciones de nada y te convertirás en un omega

—Eso es malo, ser omega significa que estarás solo y vulnerable ¡Es mejor que aceptes la oferta de Akashichin!— le explico Murakashibara

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esa consecuencia era muy fuerte porque ser rechazado por el alfa simboliza convertirse en un omega, una criatura expuesta al peligro y nadie querían que el jugador fantasma sé marchara, pero era su decisión.

Kuroko se dio cuenta que el emperador hablaba en serio, no titubeo en ningún momento... El no deseaba alejarse de sus amigos para siempre, aunque sea de lejos le gustaba sentirlos cerca y ahora tenía una oportunidad. ¡No la desaprovecharía! Al menos averiguaría el ¿Por qué? de su indiferencia— Me quedare, quiero saber que está pasando.

Akashi acaricio aquella mejilla enrojecida tiernamente— Sabia tomarías la decisión correcta al elegirnos. Ahora puedes ir a bañarte y tomar una de mis ropas, cuando salgas te explicare todo.

Mecánicamente el fantasma se retiró, se mantenía bastante confundido y esperaba con ansias las respuestas prometidas.

—Lo que hiciste fue un movimiento arriesgado—comento Midorima, si ese chico se marchaba sería algo muy complicado de resolver y era mentira que lo dejarían siendo un omega en la intemperie con los peligros rodeándole.

—¡El que no arriesga no gana! Kuroko nos quiere, puedo sentirlo por nuestro lazo y no se resistiría a saber porque despertó desnudo en mi cama— dijo con cierto orgullo o travesura.

—Oye no debes aprovecharte de la situación— dijo Aomine con cierta posesividad.

Akashi sonrió ligeramente.

Tiempo después la sombra salió con la ropa del emperador, su aroma después de la ducha parecía ser más apetitoso que antes quizás deberían decirle a Momoi que le diera un perfume que neutralizara sus feromonas o terminaría mal.

Kuroko se veía bastante apuesto, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y espero una explicación — Quiero saberlo todo, lo último que recuerdo es que fui atacado por una criatura y ustedes me salvaron convirtiéndose en hombres lobos, luego percibí una mordida dolorosa ¡Por un momento pense era un sueño, es muy extraño!

—Somos licántropos, Akashi te mordió y ahora eres un hombre lobo probablemente un vampiro quiera secuestrarte para que seas su comida— dijo rápidamente Atsushi con tranquilidad y sin ninguna sutileza mientras disgustaba la comida chatarra.

—¿Que? – expreso sin entender la mitad de lo que había dicho el titan porque lo dijo muy rápido y con comida en la boca.

—Vas a sufrir unos cuantos síntomas— Kise tomo uno de los libros del estante — Según dice el libro es normal, luego de la trasformación que pases por algunos cambios.

Aomine le recalco— No tuvimos otra opción, ibas a morir; la manada del norte ¡Te ataco! y quedaste muy mal herido.

—Ahora eres parte de la manada— agrego Murakashibara dándole un dulce como si eso era dar la bienvenida quizás para su persona era un bello gesto.

Akashi se dio cuenta que su manada tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera y hablaban desordenadamente, demasiado emocionados...Este era un asunto muy serio y necesitaba tratarlo en solitario con el nuevo beta, diplomáticamente— Pueden retirarse, debo hablar con Tetsuya a solas.

Los demás entendían perfectamente que era mejor que alguien líder como el emperador le explicara la situación y accedieron, dejando al alfa con la sombra.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un hombre lobo? Todos ustedes— se puso algo triste porque ellos le ocultaron información— Acaso ¿No confiabas en mí?

—¡No queríamos que te involucraras! Eres nuestra ancla Tetsuya, una persona que nos mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra... Teníamos miedo de tu rechazo o de que algo malo te pasara, eres lo más importante para nosotros— cuchicheo mostrándose suave y demostrando su afecto más sincero.

—Por eso se alejaban de mí, pensé que ya no me querían— agrego con esa voz nostálgica y triste, era una persona con un alma pura.

Akashi levanto su barbilla para que le mirara directo a los ojos, sus dedos se arrastraban dulcemente por su mejilla—Te amamos mucho por esa razón decidimos dejarte, la manada tiene muchos enemigos que quieren nuestras cabezas... Tú eras un humano podrían haberte lastimado por ser nuestra debilidad.

—Akashi-kun esto es muy confuso para mí—admitió el fantasma.

—Hay mucho que debes aprender, los hombres lobos estamos en una manada... La jerarquía es simple ¡Yo soy el alfa, los demás son betas! —le explico siendo simpático.

—y ¿Yo que soy? - pregunto el jugador fantasma con duda, no pasa muy a menudo que un hombre lobo te convierta en uno de su raza.

Aun no podía creer sus amigos resultaban unos licántropos y tampoco que le habían convertido en uno de ellos.

—Eres un beta muy especial...Lo que hice contigo es prohibido, convertir a un humano en un hombre lobo va contra las reglas de la naturaleza— le dijo contándole parte de la verdad, no le iba a decir que lo prohibieron porque los alfas comenzaron a tratar a los betas muy mal tanto como obligándoles hacer esclavos de cama porque iba a asustar a la sombra.

—Desobedeciste las reglas... No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa— susurro tomando responsabilidad.

—No queríamos que murieras, era la única manera y de milagro sobreviviste... Los primeros días debes estar conmigo, dormir a mi lado porque soy tu alfa y te marque, eso significa que posees un enlace con esta manada... Tu lobo te va pedir estar conmigo o con los demás porque está creando un lazo y desea mantenerlo, eso sucederá todas las lunas llenas ¡Si no estás con nosotros o con tu ancla, vas a perder el control o sufrirás un dolor agudo! — Dijo el emperador explicándole un poco sobre este delicado tema.

Kuroko suspiro intentando adaptarse a su nueva forma de vida—Entiendo Akashi-kun ¿Algo más que deba saber?

—Hay muchas cosas Tetsuya pero todo a su tiempo, sé que puedes estar enfadado porque te ocultamos lo que somos pero los humanos odian los licántropos y no podría soportar tu rechazo— dijo el emperador siendo franco y mostrando sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Kuroko se sintió ofendido—Yo nunca les odiaría, nunca...Los hubiera aceptado si me hubieran dicho la verdad ¡Ustedes fueron los que no confiaron en mí!

—Se que eres sincero y solo tratábamos de protegerte, yo confió en ti— dijo con una mirada tierna, ese niño siempre la hacía latir más fuerte su corazón.

Le lastimo por el miedo a perderlo, miedo que la muerte lo tomara de sus brazos.

Porque el amor al final siempre duele, el amor es cruel cuando la muerte se acerca.

Akashi sabia que el riesgo de amar es perder al menos no quería perderlo de la manera sangrienta si no una que estuviese seguro.

Para los cazadores y vampiros el amor es una debilidad sin embargo para los lobos ¡El amor les da fuerza!

Akashi se levantó con intenciones de marcharse sin embargo el jugador fantasma le jalo la camisa, reteniéndole; una voz le ordeno a la sombra "detenlo" Su lobo necesita mucho contacto, necesita sentirse seguro y actuaba involuntariamente con el deseo de estar con su alfa.

Kuroko inmediatamente le soltó, avergonzado añadió— Lo siento...Yo

El hombre parecía feliz por aquel gesto, más porque no le rechazo y el lobo de Kuroko comenzaba a codiciar estar con el—Son tus instintos.

—¿Porque los demás no sienten esto? Parecen tan normales cuando estábamos en Teiko, nunca habría sospechado— le confeso inquieto, recordando que parecían humanos nunca vio indicios de que fueran criaturas sobrenaturales

—Nunca fuimos normales y como dije los demás no deben preocuparse porque son lobos nacidos, en cambio tu ¡Eres diferente! Siempre fuiste mi excepción preferida, una persona que supera mis expectativas y que me hace ser mejor persona— Le explico Akashi

Kuroko no dijo nada más, simplemente se sitio incomodo al respecto por la ansiedad que tenía por el calor o la ansia al desear contacto físico.

—Debes ocultar tu olor, te daré algo para eso— dijo Akashi dejando que aquel olor se adueñada de sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Huelo mal? - dijo intentando olerse así mismo.

Akashi se rio ante aquella aptitud tan inocente— Eres muy adorable... Al contrario, tu aroma siempre ha sido atractivo ¡Es seductor!

—No sabía...— admitió todo casto.

Akashi le aconsejo—Debes tener cuidado no solo tu aroma, hay cosas que las criaturas de la noche desean de ti, también los licántropos somos posesivos porque nuestros lobos te reclaman, quiero que lo entiendas si a veces actuamos agresivos.

—Todos esos daños de Kise-kun y Aomine-kun. ¡Yo los provoque! ¿verdad? No quiero lastimar a las personas que quiero, si debes encerrarme o encadenarme ¡Yo lo aceptare! — dijo Kuroko sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por dañar a sus amigos.

Akashi se recostó en la cama y jalo ligeramente la sombra para que hiciera lo mismo—No te preocupes por eso, mientras yo este ¡Nada malo te va a pasar! Los atacaste cuando te trasformaste en luna llena, pero tu lobo me obedece porque lo marqué— toco ligeramente la marca del cuello que le había hecho a la sombra, se resaltaban desde lejos la mordida. — Y esa es la razón del porque amaneciste aquí, como dije una parte tuya necesita mi contacto o comienza a convertirse en un animal, la parte humana se desvanece cuando no está aferrada a algo o alguien.

—Entiendo...Este sentimiento extraño se debe a eso— dijo girando su cuerpo para mirar al emperador con esos hermosos ojos azules y sus pestañas largas.

—Ahora eres uno de nosotros y estamos felices de que estés aquí— confeso el emperador con una sonrisa amena.

Kuroko se recostó al lado de Akashi, tomándole la mano sutilmente— Yo también estoy feliz de estar con ustedes, sentía que no podía vivir más si no les tenía conmigo.

Gracias por leer, un saludo   
Kuroko es muy dulce cuando no esta  tratando de matar a alguien


	6. Adicción

La sangre azul es sumamente adictiva, basta una gota para que cualquier ser sobrenatural sucumba al deseo de probar más; por el placer que genera, lo exquisita que es o la fuerza que brinda a cada individuo sin importar la raza o el sexo.

Así fue como Akashi Seijuro el alfa de la Kiseki no sedai comenzó con esos afanes incontrolables de morder al jugador fantasma, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos semejante bazofia incluso si detestaba la idea de beber como un asqueroso chupa sangre, le hacía sentir enfermo el solo pensarlo por eso trataba de controlar su ansiedad pero era demasiado complicado teniendo a Kuroko tan cerca todo el tiempo hasta en las noches durmiendo en la misma cama resultaba un hermoso infierno y es que era necesario para un recién convertido tener contacto con su alfa, no podía negarle aquella unión, por su seguridad y a la vez temía no ser capaz de resistir sus ganas de insertar sus dientes en esa piel de porcelana o las arterias. ¡Nunca se perdonaría si le hacía daño de alguna forma escabrosa, aunque sus instintos o su carne ardiera por ello!

En esos días había sufrido nauseas, sudor excesivo cuando entrenaba por ende su organismo ardía tal si lo estuviesen quemando, a cada instante debía bañarse con agua congelada y lo peor, no dejaba de pensar en la fuente de sus fantasías más tórridas. El hombre de ojos magenta sentía aquellas pretensiones por beber la sangre dulce, de sentir el placer, el olor estremecer su cuerpo y la fuerza que produce el efecto, eran unos deseos que eran más fuertes que si mismo. ¡Resulta incontrolable su adicción como la marea indomable que te arrastra a un destino incierto!

Precisamente esa noche de plenilunio sucedió algo, lo que más temía el millonario hombre lobo.

Kuroko se encontraba durmiendo a un costado del alfa, básicamente su cabeza se hundía en su hombro mientras sus piernas se arrollaban en las caderas del contrario.... Seijuro no era capaz de dormir, era demasiada la tentación y no pudo resistirse a dejarse seducir por aquel aroma tan placentero, paso sus dedos por el cuello inconscientemente en una caricia morbosa y sus colmillos espontáneamente resaltaron ¡Oh cuanto quería morderle! ¡Necesitaba controlar sus instintos animales antes de que fuese demasiado tarde!

Allí en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer, iba a mordisquearlo sin su consentimiento. ¿Iba actuar igual al enemigo vampírico?

Debía dominarse ante sus impuso más brutales.

Intento volver a dormir, al poco tiempo sintiendo el calor corporal de la sombra ¡Alcanzo su objetivo y cayó en el mundo del descanso! No obstante sus sueños comenzaron a volverse fantasías arrolladoras, en estas se hallaba en una habitación completamente blanca y se dispuso a caminar hacia una gran cama, quitando el velo que le impedía ver quien estaba detrás si bien lo reconocía por el aroma y pudo distinguir a la sombra con el manto rojo ocultando la desnudez de la última vez, parecía tan inocente en esa cama llena de pétalos de color carmesí, dio un paso acercándose; sospechaba que estaba en su propio sueño y podía hacer lo que deseara en este posiblemente que la sombra estuviese allí era fruto de sus pecados o de sus utopías.

Kuroko comía tentadoramente unas fresas y cuando le distinguió, no dijo nada únicamente se quitó lentamente aquel manto escarlata, revelado su hombro desnudo tal si fuese un manjar servido por los mismos dioses. Akashi trato de no mirarlo sin embargo era demasiado el estímulo, se acercó intencionalmente para tocar la espalda del jugador fantasma que estaba muy fría pero suave semejante a la seda, deslizo sus dedos mientras rozaba el área donde le había marcado por primera vez, comenzó a oler aquel aroma atractivo que lo conducía al delirio.

Su lobo gritaba y gruñía salvajemente, expresando con afán "Mio"

Tetsuya con una voz suave se volvió hacia el emperador, diciendo sumisamente— Muérdeme.

El emperador no quería mirarlo a los ojos que eran de un color violeta, su cabello lucio ligeramente distinto y era porque le estaba imaginando, era producto del deseo — No puedo. —recalco intentando dominarse, el lobo pensaba diferente.

El otro chico se acercó, tocando la mejilla del alfa con la frialdad de su piel y le susurro como un encanto mortal —Yo cumpliré todos tus deseos.

—Se que es lo que más anhelas, déjate llevar — dijo aquella quimera.

Akashi obedeció sin chistar tal si fuese atraído a un imán termino mordiendo aquella carne suave y lo apretó a su costado para tener más acceso, sentándole en sus piernas y la quimera simplemente recostó la espalda en el pecho del alfa, el emperador tomo la sangre como un maldito vampiro y no le importo hacerle daño a su sombra, quien gemía del dolor ante el violento acto cometido.

Seijuro descontrolado se dejó llevar de nuevo por el mayor placer que pudiese sentir, por el poder que corría por sus venas y su cuerpo necesitaba más, más de la sangra azul hasta saciarse por completo. No fue hasta que escucho un quejido viniendo desde otro lado, pensaba que si kuroko era una fantasía no sentiría ningún dolor, pero se equivocaba, quizá el Tetsuya de sus sueños no era real sin embargo a quien mordía brutalmente si lo era.

Akashi se levantó exaltadamente a las tres de la mañana dándose cuenta que estaba sometiendo a su preciado beta, la sombra se encontraba boca abajo, con toda su ropa rasgada y el emperador le tenía apretujado además era obvio que estaba lleno de mordiscos por el cuello, chupetazos, rasguños en la espalda incluso la sangre caía manchando su pálida piel de carmesí, algo que sonrojaba al emperador y le hacía sentir extrañamente caliente en su interior.

Kuroko con algo de temor se asustó, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, el emperador se odiaba por haberle hecho algo tan vil y también porque en esos ojos cristalinos pudo ver miedo. No le dijo la verdad acerca de su licantropía únicamente para no presenciar esa mirada, no pretendía asustarle y ahora lo hacía.

Le había lastimado de tal manera que su beta tenía algo de temor ¡Era necesario arreglarlo!

—Tetsuya— le llamo suavemente

Su beta no le hizo caso de inmediato, se quedó alejado sin hablar o hacer si acaso un gesto de amargura no obstante sus ojos se clavaban en su persona con advertencia e inseguridad.

Akashi entonces se sentó en la cama simplemente esperando que el jugador fantasma o su lobo comenzaran poco a poco a confiar, a notar que el alfa no les haría ningún daño y se mantenía cuerdo.

Efectivamente eso sucedió; Kuroko fue sigilosamente, vigilando que no atacara y Seijuro puso su mano en la herida, sintiendo al otro estremecer al curar sus heridas— No te hare daño, no tengas miedo.

—Tu... No te detenías, te dije que lo hicieras porque me lastimabas, pero no lo hiciste— susurro inquieto, su voz temblaba tanto como su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, mi luna. — Akashi le robo un abrazo pretendiendo calmarle, sabia los licántropos expresan más sus sentimientos por medio de afecto mutuo más que de palabras y quería hacerle sentir al chico que estaba a salvo a su lado.

—¿Por qué me mordiste e hiciste todo esto? ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? Me llamabas por mi nombre y decías muchas cosas que no entendía tal vez debería irme a otra habitación ¡Pronto terminara la luna llena, no quiero ser una molestia! — le confeso con amabilidad, pensando era el causante del problema y bueno probablemente lo era, pero no de la forma que pensaba.

—Puedes quedarte, tu no me molestas ¡No pienses eso! — dijo separándose, mirándolo con ternura al notar que solo ese ingenuo creería que les estorbaba ¿Por qué era tan adorable?

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Les he aceptado tal y como son, también he intentado adaptarme a esta vida tan extraña... Pese a mi esfuerzo, siento que no deseas que este a tu lado, como si mi contacto te importunara y me tocaras únicamente por obligación de alfa ¿No me quieres cerca? ¿Soy una molestia para ti? Si no me quieres y haces esto porque me mordiste ¡Prefiero ser un omega! — añadió siendo directo y confesándole sus inquietudes, los temores que vivían dentro de su interior.

Tenía miedo de que el emperador no le quisiera y le dejara estar a su lado meramente por una obligación, seria horrible entonces el contacto físico si el otro lo detestaba.

—Ya te dije que no me incomoda tomar mi rol de alfa y velar por ti en todo lo que pueda para que te sientas bien, en esta fase lunar necesitas contacto de la manada y no es por responsabilidad o te hubiese dejado morir ¡No me hubiera molestado en rescatarte si no me importaras! — suspiro—Te contare la verdad.

Kuroko se sentó a su lado— Te escucho.

El emperador le relato la historia—Cada mil años un individuo de alma pura nacido en luna roja se convierte en el nuevo erudito de sangre azul y esta persona tiene una gran autoridad, su sangre es especial porque da poder a los vampiros y es adictiva tanto que puede llegar a tener terribles consecuencias. ¡Tú tienes ese tipo de sangre!

—¿Vampiros? No sabía que existían— añadió sin saber nada del mundo subterráneo, del mundo escondido entre las sombras.

—Tienes un collar que muestra que uno de ellos te ha elegido para que seas suyo— dijo Akashi de forma frustrada, tocándole ligeramente y sabía que significaba, el peligro que corría el recién convertido.

Los vampiros de un linaje puro, escogen a un ser para que sea su compañero de crimen o de la vida misma, lo que significa que el rubio de las pesadillas eligió a Kuroko con la intención de que fuese eso mismo. Ese tipo de joya da propiedad para que otros vampiros no roben sus presas o como un rastreador, le da un sentido de propiedad obviamente el conde quería el poder que tenía el nuevo erudito de sangre azul. Desde niño lo tenía vigilado y ahora no habría quien lo detuviese...

     

—Pensé que mi madre me lo había obsequiado, no sabía que se tratara de un vampiro ¡Eso es algo tenebroso! Con razón nunca he sido capaz de quitármelo ¿Y si ese vampiro vine por mí? —dijo con ingenuidad que pronto se convertiría en preocupación.

—Esa criatura malvada te va buscar por cielo y tierra, por esa razón debes tener mucho cuidado, pero no te preocupes porque nosotros te protegeremos y tú vas aprender a defenderte también. ¡Eres parte de esta manada, de nuestra familia y la familia se protege! - le dijo el alfa sintiéndose feliz de que Kuroko fuese parte de su mundo, de que el nuevo beta le hubiese aceptado permanecer a la manada.

—Entiendo, si bien ¿Eso no explica porque me mordiste? ¿Eres mitad lobo, mitad vampiro? - le dijo buscando en su mente una explicación factible del porque tomo su sangre.

Akashi se rio ante aquella ocurrencia— No, eso no existe. Los lobos y los vampiros son una raza que no se mezcla, nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo harán.

—¿No pueden enamorarse? - Dijo intentando comprender mejor.

El emperador le conto—Los vampiros no sienten amor o se harían mortales y prefieren morir a que eso pase, sexualmente les da asco los licántropos y viceversa ¡No hay atracción, es la naturaleza! Ellos huelen a un asqueroso olor a sangre, muerte mientras a esos monstruos no les interesa tomar nuestra sangre solo matarnos.

_Aunque tuviesen un hijo, esto dependería del gen dominante... Si el gen dominante era vampiro entonces su hijo seria vampiro o contrariamente, si bien Akashi prefirió no explicar aquello._

_Suficiente era con decir que nunca había existido una relación entre ambos._

—Veo que únicamente hay odio entre ustedes— le dijo Kuroko pensativo, aprendiendo cada vez más acerca de aquel fascinante mundo que desconocía.

_Los vampiros y licántropos son de diferentes razas las cuales no se atraen entre ellas, tal si fuesen el agua y el aceite, no existen casos de un apareamiento por lo mismo que no existe deseo sexual solo aborrecimiento mutuo, se tienen repudio._

—Si solo hay odio y sangre derramada, dado que son nuestros enemigos, tal como los cazadores. ¡Son peligrosos y debemos matarlos si nos atacan! —le dijo Akashi con gran seriedad, las principales peleas eran por territorio o ver cual raza era más dominante.

—¿No hay otra opción? Quizás hablar con ellos. - dijo Kuroko siendo pacifista, no le gustaría hacerle daño aun inocente.

—Son ellos o nosotros, nos matarían en cualquier oportunidad ¡Nunca debes confiar! Los cazadores tienen la regla de no sentir nada, no amar a nadie asimismo los vampiros perdieron la capacidad para hacerlo y los hombres lobo vivimos por los sentimientos ¡Eso nos hace más fuertes! Y ellos no dudaran ni un segundo en asesinarnos, no existe un trato de paz porque no lo respetarían— le dijo con confianza, sabiendo que ese era un mundo cruel donde no había que ser débil o tener sensibilidad con alguien o terminarían mal.

—¿Los hombres lobos tomamos sangre? No entiendo porque actuaste así— le pregunto finalmente, era lo que quería saber ¿Por qué el alfa lo mordió? Se supone los licántropos no sienten sed de sangre como los vampiros.

Akashi respiro hondo, tomándole la mano mientras se arrodillaba ante el — No tiene nada que ver con la raza, simplemente me estoy haciéndome adicto a ti

—¿Qué? — argumento inquieto sin saber que significaba tal cosa.

—Es una sed que no se quita, cuando te mordí ¡Tomé tu sangre azul y como es adictiva no me pude controlar al morderte! - le confeso con gran sinceridad.

Kuroko siendo tan dulce, toco su mejilla haciendo lo mismo que antes y poniendo su frente en la del emperador casi frotándose contra el cabello en un tic bastante salvaje o animal; esa era una demostración de afecto y familiaridad, al aroma mezclarse o el gesto de cariño.

—Si necesitas mi sangre, yo te la puedo dar. Tú me salvaste la vida, ahora te pertenece ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor! — expreso el chico, queriendo ayudar a su alfa.

El emperador le respondió—Esto está mal, sabes que es una adicción ¡No va terminar bien! No soy capaz de controlarlo como tú con la luna llena ¡Es algo que puede dañarte y matarte!

—No me importa, solo quiero que estés bien— le dijo el jugador fantasma siendo totalmente leal y fiel al emperador.

—Mi luna— susurro al ver aquel niño tan bueno siempre pensando en los demás antes que el mismo, temía alguien le dañara o manchara su pureza.

—Hazlo, toma mi sangre si deseas hacerlo... Se que sufres si no bebes ¡Lo he visto estos días, has estado alterado y agresivo! — le dijo siendo bastante observador pudo notar la frustración y la ansiedad del emperador.

—Buscare una solución que no sea dañarte, iré a hablar con Momoi, quien es un zorro blanco con poderes de curación ¡Por si no lo sabes! Tú puedes ir con mis betas a entrenar, es necesario que sepas controlar a tu lobo y que este pase tiempo con todos para irse familiarizando — le aconsejo, acariciando ligeramente el cabello en un acto involuntario.

—Yo...Está bien, si necesitas de mi sangre ¡Solo debes decirme y te la daré! - añadió aun preocupado por el estado del alfa.

—Nos vemos en la noche, si tu lobo quiere verme antes solo deja que te guie a mi— le dijo con una sonrisa que el jugador fantasma no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Kuroko asistió, quedándose un poco más entre las cobijas calientes con olor a su alfa mientras el emperador se bañaba. Se toco su hombro ligeramente, ser mordido causaba un dolor agudo, pero de alguna manera también se sentía extrañamente satisfecho, tal si fuese una adrenalina o una sensación agradable combinada con el dolor.

El emperador tuvo que mandar a comprar ropaje como regalo a la sombra dado que no tenía y también fue necesario arreglar el asunto con los padres del jugador fantasma con la intención de que lo dejaran quedarse en su apartamento.

Mas tarde con ropas nuevas Kuroko salió de la habitación con un aspecto fresco, compartiendo una mesa enorme junto a sus amigos, quienes estaban alrededor disfrutando de la deliciosa comida. Los hombres lobos necesitan someterse a una dieta en donde consumen muchos alimentos llenos de proteínas, eran bastante carnívoros sobre todo en luna llena su apetito aumentaba considerablemente, aunque también pueden degustar los vegetales sin problemas.

Kuroko tenía mucha hambre y sed por el proceso de convertirse en un nuevo ser lobuno, tomo los palillos chinos comiendo de forma apresurada. Al terminar todos de desayunar, se prepararon al entrenamiento usando unos uniformes que les permitían poder transformarse sin quedar desnudos después.

Kuroko miro de largo como sus amigos en la kiseki no sedai comenzaban a practicar, escuchaba gritar al rubio, el cual quería atención "¡Kuroko-cchi mírame!" Antes de recibir un golpe del moreno, cosa que causara que el jugador fantasma se riera y era divertido estar de nuevo con ellos ¡Se sentía tan feliz al pertenecer a la kiseki no sedai!

Hace tanto tiempo que no reía. Desde que Kagami se marchó lejos todo se volvió gris, eso le provocó una terrible tristeza que en esos instantes se volvía más fuerte haciendo a su lobo se deprimiera, aullara y llorara internamente ¡Extrañaba tanto a su luz que cada día resultaba una pesadilla sin esa cálida presencia iluminando su vida! Aquella nostalgia no pasó desapercibida por los lobos.

Claro perder el ancla era como si te quitaran el mismísimo corazón aun si Kuroko sabía que estaba vivo, no era capaz de vivir sin él. Y se preguntaba si Kagami lo aceptaría siendo ahora un hombre lobo o le rechazaría cruelmente, no era capaz de soportar tal cosa.

Esa fue una de las razones del porque no se enojó con la manada por ocultarle la verdad sobre su condición de hombres lobo cuando era un simple humano, lo entendía posiblemente mentiría igual con la intención de proteger a su luz carmesí.

—¿Pasa algo? Hueles a tristeza— dijo Aomine, lleno de inmediato a su lado.

—No es nada— replico mintiendo, sin querer explicar aquel desorden de emociones que presentía cuando recordaba su vieja luz.

—Entonces ven...La mejor manera de quitar la tristeza, es olvidándote de ella y lo haremos con ejercicios físicos— le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa ese atractivo hombre, mostrándole la mano para que el beta la tomara.

Aomine era un buen maestro nunca lo dudaría, en su época fue quien le enseño a encestar ¡oh si! eso le da miles de puntos a su favor dado que era pésimo en ese sentido, pero pudo hacerlo gracias a aquella instrucción tan buena.

En aquel lugar estaban los dos practicando el combate mano a mano, Kuroko cayo muchas veces y siempre se levantó con más ímpetu que nunca.

Aomine le aconsejo, tocando las extremidades o ayudándolo— Separa las piernas, cuida tu defensa y ataca con tus puños.

El jugador fantasma intento golpearlo, luego el moreno le pego en la pierna y este callo sin embargo Kuroko le jalo, derrumbándose encima suyo y se rio encantado de estar con su luz azul, quien era reluciente en su compañía. Tetsuya se levantó, sentándose justo en el área del estómago de aquel moreno musculoso y le dijo— Creo que te he ganado.

Aomine lo volteo en una maniobra parecida a una llave y le apretó las muñecas, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del contrario— Nadie me gana Tetsu.

Kise interrumpió aquel entrenamiento que cualquiera pesaría era bastante sensual y otros más pervertidos dirían que erótico — Es mi turno, no es justo ¡Yo también quiero pelear con Kurokocchi!

El rubio también se divirtió jugando y pasaba abrazando mas de lo que peleaba, al menos hacia pasar un buen rato al pequeño beta. Kise era muy fuerte si bien no deseaba pelear con el jugador fantasma si no pasar tiempo juntos, su intención siempre fue mantenerse como una familia, era necesario aquello para que el lobo sintiera aquel apego emocional.

Al final como ataque sorpresa tuvieron la brillante idea de asustar a Kuroko, usando una técnica de Kise para cambiar de forma llamada la copia perfecta... En definitiva ¡Eso salió mal! porque la sombra apenas estaba desarrollando el olfato y familiarizando con las cosas, aún no identifica personas.

El jugador fantasma al ver alguien desconocido y teniendo en cuenta que un vampiro quería tenerle a la fuerza, se descontroló atacando al supuesto enemigo con sus ojos profundamente azules y dejo su lobo salir cosa que es sumamente peligrosa si no está Akashi cerca; Los demás al advertir aquella ferocidad se alejaron y Aomine tuvo que dominarle de nuevo salvo esta vez no trato de someterle simplemente lo sostuvo con su cuerpo y le susurro al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba, impregnándole de su olor a familia— Tranquilo, todo está bien

El jugador fantasma le gruño

—Mírame a los ojos, soy yo Aomine Daiki ¡Calma, estoy aquí! - le susurro mientras lo retenía, acariciaba al chico procurando calmarlo.

Kuroko volvió en si, tiempo después sin recordar nada simplemente viendo que había vuelto arañar a sus amigos y se sentía mal por haberles hecho daño, se odiaba cada vez que su lobo actuaba por instinto.

Transformándose en lobo se fue lejos de allí, viendo la puerta del cuarto del emperador casi ambicionando la compañía cálida de su alfa, que le brindaba protección y confort.

—Tetsu— le llamo el moreno, persiguiéndole como las demás betas.

Kuroko se alejó temiendo que pasara de nuevo y su lobo atacara, dejo que el moreno le siguiera después de todo era su luz y cuando al fin le alcanzo, se sentó en uno de los sillones ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su vieja luz azul—Sin Akashi-kun no puedo controlar mi lobo, no quiero hacerles mal ¡Es mejor que me aleje de ustedes!

Atsushi le regalo un chocolate caliente y Midorima un extraño objeto que se supone era de buena suerte, no era muy creyente en esas cosas, pero las respetaba y eran un detalle que demostraba cariño. ¡Ellos estaban tratando de animarle!

—No es fácil para nadie, más bien haces mucho al ser un principiante— dijo Midorima—Debes pensar en algo que te haga estar tranquilo, en tu ancla.

—Ustedes dijeron que yo era el ancla de la manada, pero ¿Quién es mi ancla? - pregunto sin entender nada de lo que hablaban, aunque conocía el concepto de ancla, no sabía quién era la suya o cómo funcionaba.

—Eso debes averiguarlo tú mismo; asimismo el alfa cumple con esa función, claro de una forma más dominante ¡Akashi podía obligarte hacer cosas que no quieres, sin embargo él nunca haría eso! — dijo uno de ellos, pensando en voz alta la mayoría de sus palabras.

_Akashi podía mandar al lobo de Tetsuya e incluso dominarle completamente para que este hiciera su voluntad no obstante si el ancla estaba cerca, era una influencia más fuerte que hacía que anulara sus órdenes. El emperador jamás usaría ese poder de dominación con su beta porque era preciado para él._

—Debo pensar en cosas que me hacen feliz como el básquet, ganar la copa ¿Quizás eso funcione mejor que un ancla? — dijo kuroko sin darle importancia al tema de que podía ser dominado fácilmente por el alfa.

Atsushi comenzó a imaginar—Así es...En chocolates, confites de colores y pasteles.

Kuroko añadió —Estoy entendiendo y todo el asunto de la trasformación, he notado que pasa cuando tengo sentimientos muy fuertes o estoy enojado ¡Puedo tratar de dominarlo y de esa forma podría estar con ustedes sin descontrolarme!

—Así somos los hombres lobos, contrario a otras criaturas ¡las emociones nos fortalecen y nos influencian! Nuestro lobo es una parte de nosotros mismos, debes controlarlo y no lo harás solo ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! No te preocupes por nada, sanamos rápido y te ayudaremos— dijo Aomine chocando el puño con la sombra, aun le tenía en sus brazos dado era importante para el jugador fantasma que los miembros de la manada tuvieran contacto físico y demostraran familiaridad, el lobo de esa manera se sentiría seguro, en casa.

Kise expresó con entusiasmo— Somos más fuertes si tenemos a quien proteger, somos una manada y una familia ¡Eres parte de ella!

El jugador fantasma se sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba solo, tenía a su nueva familia a su lado.

  
Mientras que el jugador fantasma decidió seguir compartiendo su tiempo con los betas y aprendiendo de estos a controlar al lobo; el emperador fue donde el zorro blanco mejor conocida como Momoi, una de las mejores curanderas en la región.

Cuando entro al consultorio, el emperador noto que la muchacha estaba algo triste y le pregunto la razón del olor— ¿Pasa algo?

—Quiero ver a Tetsu-kun— dijo ella directamente, sin titubear un segundo; era obvio que la chica mantenía algunos sentimientos por el peli celeste.

—Debes esperar a que pase la fase lunar, sabes que es peligroso porque los lobos somos posesivos en luna llena y él es muy inestable— le explico si bien la peli rosa comprendía sobre el tema, los licántropos son una raza bastante celosa de sus integrantes y más si estos son mordidos indiscutible marcan su territorio, Momoi sería una amenaza al no ser un lobo y tener un ligero aroma a excitación por la sombra.

Ella haciendo caras enojadas añadió—Dirás que siempre son posesivos, así nunca seré capaz de acercarme.

—De esa manera somos lo lobos, Kuroko es un mordido ¡Eso aumenta nuestra posesividad y más que lo he marcado como de la manada! — Indico el alfa, remarcando aquello y no era su culpa si no de la naturaleza.

Momoi replico—Eso nos lleva a la pregunta ¿Por qué estás aquí y no en los brazos de ese hombre tan sensual? ¡Que envidia, yo también quiero tener a Tetsu-kun en mi cama!

El lobo Akashi gruñía molesto si bien su lado humano le dijo—En luna llena debe estar siempre con nosotros, necesita contacto físico... En este momento esta con mis betas, es fundamental que su lobo les relacione con familia y deje de atacarlos.

—Creo que me voy a desangrar— dijo dramatizando, deseando tener ese contacto físico que tanto extrañaba.

Akashi se sentó en un viejo sillón—Hablemos de mi razón para visitarte...Escucha, Kuroko ¡Es especial más de lo que creía, mordí a un espécimen único en su clase porque tiene la famosa sangre azul y lo peor es que la probé!

Momoi se puso pálida, sabía mucho de leyendas dado que ella y Aida habían estudiado sobre estos asuntos antes de que esta se fuera con Seirin a estudiar a otro condado.

La chica añadió, sorprendida y asustada porque entendía que era peligroso— No puede ser, esa sangre crea una adicción muy grande.

—Creí que solo causaba adicción en los vampiros, pero no fue así, todo ese poder y el placer ¡Lo sentí en mi carne y no puedo dejar de pensar en eso! - expreso con molestia como si odiara sentir aquella necesidad tan descomunal y magnética.

Momoi camino, buscando algunos libros—Según dicen, Tetsu-kun debe aceptar ser mordido, dar su consentimiento para que la otra persona tenga poder o placer y únicamente de esa manera surtirá efecto.

Akashi preocupado añadió—Eso quiere decir que Tetsuya lo permitió ¿Cómo paso esto?

—No es obvio. — ella sonrió ante el desastre inminente— El confía ciegamente en ti, lo hizo inconscientemente.

El emperador le agradaba que el jugador fantasma le tuviese ese grado de confianza sin embargo también estaba angustiado—Pero eso es malo, si no me controlo puedo llegar a matarle.

La mujer trajo un estuche—Tengo estas inyecciones, también pastillas que te ayudaran a liderar con esta situación tan difícil ¡No te preocupes la adicción da solo en la luna llena porque eres un licántropo funciona de esa forma! Puedes decirle a Tetsu-kun que te dé un poco de tu sangre esos días para controlar tu lobo y luego poco a poco esa sed de sangre va disminuir como toda adicción. ¡No va a ser fácil, tomara tiempo!

—El problema es que en luna llena es donde tengo que pasar más tiempo con Tetsuya, debo tenerlo cerca y duerme conmigo todas las noches...Tomare esto para reprimir mis deseos, es solo que quiero morderlo cada momento mi cuerpo arde cada vez que su aroma se adueña de mis sentidos ¡Maldición! Soy su alfa ¡Todo lo que le ordene, él va obedecerme; ¡aunque no quiera siempre hará lo que le pida, no me aprovechare de eso como los antiguos alfas! —le conto, dando un golpe a la puerta porque sabía que podía dominar a Kuroko en las formas más tórridas como Nash lo hacía en sus visiones y no quería hacerlo.

Su beta era más valioso que un trozo de carne sin voluntad, que puede manipular.

—Tú de verdad aprecias a Tetsuya ¡Nunca le harías algo que no quiere! Se que los licántropos mordían a humanos para que fueran sus esclavos u objetos sexuales ¡Fue terrible, por eso lo prohibieron! Escúchame; tú no eres igual que aquellas nefastas alfas sedientos de poder, nunca harías nada de eso con Tetsu-kun—le dijo tratando de tranquilizarle

—Y si ¿Lo hago? Si me convierto en ese tipo de alfa por culpa de la sangre azul...— agrego con miedo de ser un tirano.

—Tu amor por Tetsu-kun es más grande que tu adicción además yo no te lo permitiré que hagas algo malo, ni los demás miembros de tu manada... Tus betas le quieren tambien y no tienes todo el poder contra ellos ¡Si pierdes tu mente, los de la kiseki no sedai van a darte un golpe de estado! — Le expreso la mujer pelirosa sabiendo que los de la manada protegerían a Kuroko de cualquier amenaza, aunque fuese el mismo alfa.

—Intentare no hacerle daño y prefiero tomar todas esas pastillas que actuar como uno de esos asquerosos chupa sangre o uno de esos nefastos alfas—le dijo odiando los comportamientos vampíricos.

— También te daré este perfume y un jabón especial, sé que Tetsu-kun tiene feromonas muy fuertes que hacen que los seres sobrenaturales se sientan traídos, despierten deseos y eso es muy peligroso ¡Esto anulara los efectos! Ya puedes ir con tu beta favorito, él te necesita y ten cuidado con los vampiros ¡Es una mina de oro para ellos! — le sonrió la muchacha — Se que vas a cuidarle, por favor protégelo

Akashi tomo una de esas pastillas supresores sabor amargo sintiendo menos necesidad de sangre— ¡No tienes que decirlo! Lo protegeré con mi vida.

Saludos mis queridos lectores. Gracias por leer y comentar! 

Cualquier duda, falta de ortografía me dicen, si quieren darme su opinión o algo que les gustaría ver en el futuro en este fic. 


	7. Equipo

**Posteriormente de vivir tanto tiempo entre licántropos, el jugador fantasma comenzó a adiestrar sus habilidades sobre todo las referentes a sus sentidos o a la metamorfosis y claro también controlar su rebelde lobo que siempre parecía dominar su racionalidad.**

**Aunque era integrante de una de las manadas más poderosas del Japón persistentemente le resguardaban por su condición, al tener una sangre peligrosa fluyendo por sus venas que podría causar destrucción a toda la raza si caía en manos equivocadas y esa protección le fastidiaba al pequeño cachorro el cual no gozaba de libertad.**

Una madrugada cualquiera Kuroko se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la confortable cama del alfa como de costumbre cuando escucho unos murmullos de personas hablando a lo lejos, arrastro perezosamente su mano por las suaves mantas carmesí dándose cuenta de que el emperador no se encontraba a su lado, ese detalle le sorprendió tanto que con curiosidad se aventuró a curiosear con el propósito de descubrir ¿Qué sucedida? Se bajó del lecho lentamente, sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso frio y camino con pasos ligeros, guiándose por el ruido hasta llegar donde los integrantes de la manada se encontraban.

Tetsuya pudo percibir que los hombres lobos mantenían una conversación agitada sobre un tema el cual desconocía si bien parecía de suma importancia por la manera seria de tratarlo. Obviamente estos prodigios no lo invitaron a la reunión y se preguntaba ¿Por qué razón no le incluían?

El jugador fantasma estaba preparado para luchar contra los vampiros enemigos o los intrépidos cazadores sin embargo sus preservadores miembros del clan no le dejaban salir del lugar por su propia seguridad, según ellos era muy peligroso y esa manera de actuar tan sobreprotectora lo hacía sentir deprimido puesto que aspiraba luchar junto a la manada, ser un guerrero igual a estos individuos corpulentos, ser útil y combatir contra sus enemigos con ímpetu por una razón en específico ¡Defender a su familia!

¿Acaso no era suficiente?

¿Creían que era tan débil?

Era de mala educación escucharlos tras la puerta, no debería espiarles, pero ¡No podía evitarlo! uso sus sentidos desarrollados con el fin de saber de qué se trataba aquella reunión.

Midorima quien era la mano derecha del alfa, les dio los reportes semanales como algo que hacía constantemente en su trabajo— Hemos encontrado una gran cantidad de muertos, una manada entera fue asesinada por los cazadores hace una semana.

—Son los RedHunter ¡Han vuelto! —dijo Atsushi sintiéndose algo nervioso ante la idea de que estos hombres encapuchados y peligrosos retornaran al pueblo con el fin de destruir manadas enteras.

—Efectivamente, dejan una rosa roja cerca de sus víctimas ¡Están en nuestro territorio! Debemos detenerlos antes de que más licántropos salgan heridos— indico el hombre de cabellos verdes, preocupado por estos armados sujetos que solo venían a crear caos.

_En el pasado los humanos vivían en paz hasta que los hombres lobos indomables embistieron involuntariamente, incapaces de dominar su lobo mataron a muchos mundanos y los vampiros comenzaron con su sed de sangre acabando con docenas de vidas inocentes por ende las jerarquías del poder humano decidieron que era hora de pelear, que debían defenderse de estos terribles ataques y así nació "Dinasty" una organización creada con el fin de exterminar seres sobrenaturales, con justo entrenamiento y armas cargadas con arsenales eficaces contra el rival más poderoso._

_Los cazadores mejor dicho soldados que trabajaban allí eran sumamente crueles porque les adiestraban totalmente a seguir ordenes, se dice que carecen de sentimientos y los entrenamientos son planteados con el fin de matar sin piedad a cualquier objetivo sin excepción a menos sea que le haya salvado la vida antes, los tipos son expertos en no dejar rastros y esconder su olor característico._

_En un subgrupo se encontraban los famosos redhunters, un equipo de elite estadounidense infiltrado en la ciudad japonesa con el fin de cazar e intentaron varias veces asesinar a la manada de la Kiseki no sedai y la última vez casi lo logran si no fuera porque Kuroko estaba presente. Los cazadores tienen un fuerte código como el no amar a nadie, el otro es no matar humanos por esa sencilla razón no se acercaron a la mandada, la sombra se hallaba demasiado adyacente y no podían arriesgarse a hacerle daño, de hecho una vez por un desliz salió ligeramente lastimado._

—Están cazando algunos vampiros en el área Noreste, mientras se encuentren distraídos debemos crear nuestro plan... La última vez que fuimos atacados por esos cazadores quedamos en desventaja y esos malditos vampiros mataron a Nijimura— dijo el emperador pensando en que debían ser fuertes, no deseaban perder más miembros importantes de la manada.

Akashi bajo la mirada con respeto a los hermanos caídos,  _hace varios años el alfa era Nijimura; un hombre amable con gran liderazgo hasta que esos perversos chupa sangre atacaron en una emboscada justo cuando habían terminado de pelear con los cazadores, se encontrar débiles e indefensos y ante aquel cruel combate injusto, Shuzo por desgracia termino mal herido tanto que como alfa le pidió al emperador ¡lo matara! y de esa forma su poder como el líder supremo recaería en el emperador. No había nada que hacer eran sus órdenes, Seijuro tuvo que terminar su vida con el fin de tener el poder y así fue como paso de ser un beta a un alfa, porque el antiguo alfa lo eligió, quiso que así fuera antes de morir y creyó este hombre era el ideal para mantener a la manada segura._

_Las últimas palabras del azabache fueron "Se que serás un buen alfa, cuida de la manada"_

_La única forma de que el emperador se convirtiera en el nuevo dirigente era matar al viejo alfa y dado fueron las ordenes y los deseos de Nijumura en su estado de agonía, tomo las responsabilidades que tenía el jefe._

_Akashi suspiro con nerviosismo; los cazadores siempre estaban camuflados con olores incoloros, era difícil reconocer quienes eran, pero tenía que tener cuidado porque según el oráculo uno de ellos era el ancla de Kuroko y si lo mataba entonces cumpliría con aquel horrible destino devastador._

_Matar a un ancla lograría que el jugador fantasma se descontrolara al punto de perder la cordura y era muy mala suerte que precisamente el enemigo resultara alguien importante para uno de sus betas._

—Mañana comenzaremos la vigilancia, procuraremos detenerlos o al menos proteger nuestro territorio— añadió Akashi hablando seriamente con esa voz que dictaba buen juicio.

—¡Vamos a patear traseros! — indico Aomine con diversión, este hombre disfrutaba mucho de las peleas más que los demás. ¡Al menos alguien se divertía!

Kuroko al distinguir concluida la reunión corrió a la habitación, ocultándose en las cobijas al momento en que el emperador volvió a acostarse a su lado como si nada hubiese pasado. El alfa le abrazo por detrás, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro y respirando aquel aroma embriagante, era dulce tener a tal criatura celestial adornando su mundo de felicidad.

—No deberías espiándonos a escondidas tras la puerta. — le susurro en la oreja, su aliento hacia cosquillas y su presencia hacía sentir a su lobo confortable. Akashi era inteligente obviamente se iba dar cuenta incluso los demás, eran lobos y sus instintos o sus mismos sentidos eran muy evolucionados, podían olfatear muy bien.

El jugador fantasma respondió algo molesto y resentido— Si me hubieras dicho que había reunión, no tendría que estar espiando.

Kuroko se concebía herido porque no lo habían incluido en esas reuniones, su lobo se hallaba impotente como si su manada no lo quisiera o lo hiciera a un lado y su voz no significara nada al no ser tomado en cuenta en los debates importantes.

—¡Lo hice por una razón! Se que quieres pelear a nuestro lado Tetsuya, ser parte del equipo, pero debes entender que aún no estás listo— contesto la figura de autoridad, sabiendo es un proceso largo de aprendizaje que tarda muchos años y la sombra todavía tenía un camino por recorrer, no deseaba apresurarse o presionarlo dado que había suficiente tiempo para que fuera adaptándose a ser un licántropo.

—Han pasado dos años— replico como un niño caprichoso anhelando algo, de verdad ambicionaba probar sus habilidades y años de esfuerzo físico.

Seijuro hablo con mucha sinceridad—No queremos perderte, mi luna plateada ¡Eres lo más importante para nosotros!

La sombra se volvió con el fin de mirarlo con esos ojos tan azules que cualquiera podría ahogarse en ellos y apretó sus manos en el pecho del alfa— Akashi-kun, quiero pelear... Nunca has dudado de mis habilidades en la cancha, ni subestimado ¿Porque lo haces ahora? ¡Somos un equipo!

—¡No se trata de eso! — El emperador toco con cariño su cabello y su nuca intentando calmarlo un poco.

—Ya estoy listo, he entrenado con la manada y Aomine-kun me ha enseñado todo— agrego nuevamente, insistente ante aquella idea de demostrar su carácter.

Akashi fue serio esta vez, se tensó ante la idea de que sus pesadillas espantosas se hicieran realidad—Es muy peligroso, no lo voy a permitir.

—Estás conmigo, nada va a pasarme ¡Yo confió en ustedes! — dijo con suavidad, solamente harían guardia y ni eso lo dejaban hacer.

—Debes comprenderme... No son solo esos cazadores también hay vampiros y sabes lo que pasa si ellos se dan cuenta que tienes sangre azul, sabes que hay uno que quiere tenerte, esclavizarte y quizás les causes adicción si te muerden— replico el emperador, temiendo algo malo le pasara y por eso le protegía tanto.

—Lo sé, les daría un poder destructivo y créeme que no quiero que eso pase, pero yo puedo defenderme, salir al mundo exterior y luchar mis propias batallas — agrego con entusiasmo y curiosidad, le habían mantenido allí tal si estuviese en una cárcel. Kuroko se encontraba tan cansado, de entrenar y mantenerse contenido en ese lugar mientras los demás hacían el trabajo sucio, no quería que ellos se esforzaran tanto por su causa.

Akashi alzo su voz con enojo—No discutas Tetsuya, es un orden. ¡No iras con nosotros!

— Siempre hago lo que me pides, pero cuando quiero algo no me lo das. —se quejó el jugador fantasma, sin tener miedo ante aquella figura de autoridad.

_Todos podían temblar en su presencia incluso arrodillarse a la fuerza ante el emperador pero Kuroko nunca fue de las personas que se someten fácilmente, pueden obedecer pero nunca bajar la cabeza ante nadie._

—No te daré lo que quieres si eso te pone en peligro de muerte, hago esto por tu bien porque no pretendo que salgas herido o nuestros enemigos te hagan daño ¡Por eso mismo nos alejamos de ti cuando eras humano, nos sacrificamos al no verte! — replico el emperador mostrando su punto valido, era necesario resguardar su más valioso tesoro.

—Ya no soy débil, puedo defenderme— le recordó porque odiaba tanto esa sensación de sentirse menos ante aquellos milagros.

Akashi expreso con paciencia—Lo sé, mi luna ¡Siempre he visto tu potencial y siempre he sabido lo especial que eres!

_La sombra de verdad deseaba mostrar su valor a su manada, al mismo emperador con tanto ímpetu que ardía en su alma._

Kuroko escondió su cabeza en el pecho del emperador, escuchando su corazón latir se volvió a dormir y este paso su mano en su cabeza, acariciándole con ternura. —No tienes que demostrarme nada, solo existir es suficiente para volvernos fuertes a tu lado.

Akashi quería mantener a salvo al jugador fantasma porque tenía miedo de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad.

Kuroko no lo entendía cuando era amado por esos hombres y el daño que sufrirían si le sucedía una desgracia.

Los integrantes de la kiseki no sedai yacían preocupados por la amenaza que representaban los cazadores en los alrededores, hace mucho tiempo no tenían problema con estos asesinos sin embargo habían regresado en una época delicada donde tenían que resguardar a un beta con sangre azul sumamente peligrosa si caía en manos enemigas y luego ocupaban mantenerse alerta por si los otros enemigos atacaban.

Al otro día la generación de los milagros alistaba sus uniformes negros con el propósito de patrullar y recorrer el perímetro manteniendo la vigilancia de todo el contorno e intentando que los cazadores no se infiltraran o mataran a alguien.

Kuroko únicamente se quedó mirándolos con anhelo tal si deseaba ir con ellos, ser parte de la manada desesperadamente ¡Un lugar donde permanecer era lo que más anhelaba! Cuando jugaba básquet con estos individuos en algún momento se sintió excluido por ser una sombra efímera en sus vidas y ahora ese sentir volvía con fuerza a su mundo de formas escabrosas causando devastación ¡Tenía miedo de perderles de nuevo! Debía disimular porque ellos podían oler muy bien sus emociones y no apetecía que se dieran cuenta del lio en su cabeza o el dolor en su corazón.

Kise era bastante tierno se puede decir que era quien más le mimaba y le llenaba de abrazos, su cariño era dulce e infantil pero fiero cuando debía defenderle— ¡Cuídate Kurokocchi!

Aomine le choco el puño con una sonrisa reconfortante y eso bastaba para que el corazón de la sombra se estremeciera.

Kuroko suspiro, diciéndole al alfa por última vez— Quisiera acompañarlos.

—¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Que sería de nosotros si algo malo te pasara? — expreso Akashi, acariciando suavemente su mejilla en modo de despedida y choco su frente contra él en una señal de afecto.

—Si algo te ocurriera moriríamos de dolor— respondió Kise y era literal, sufrían mucho si su ancla se muriera. Igualmente no se trataba únicamente de el ancla si no de los sentimientos, ellos le querían y perderlo significaría un dolor muy grande que nunca se iría, básicamente les podría causar la muerte misma.

Atsushi añadió con formalidad, poniéndose una cola en su cabellera larga como símbolo de tomar las cosas en serio— Es mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotros.

—¡No salgas de aquí! —agrego el sensato Midorima como una orden, buscando resguardarle a su forma tsundere y preocupada.

—Mi luna de plata, te prometo que cuando estés listo ¡Vendrás con nosotros! — le dijo el alfa con una sonrisa ligera, con una promesa lejana.

Los prodigios se convirtieron en lobos, Kuroko se acercó abrazando a sus amigos en forma animal con tal de demostrar su amor y cariño, a veces las acciones valen más que mil palabras.

El jugador fantasma se quedó mirándolos perderse entre los frondosos árboles, se concebía tan inservible y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la kiseki no sedai se esforzaba tanto asimismo él no hacía nada para ayudarles y ese aspecto era el que más le frustraba.

Akashi le prohibió ir junto ellos pero jamás le advirtió que fuese solo por ende era capaz de desobedecer sin dejar de seguir las disposiciones del alfa, Kuroko se alisto sin pensar en las consecuencias o si quiera analizar bien la situación dado su deseo por satisfacer las expectativas era más grande que los resultados negativos y el ser aceptado se volvía un aspecto primordial en su existencia.

Momoi el zorro blanco de la manada se dio cuenta de las intenciones del jugador fantasma, sabia que les seguiría e intento detenerlo o aconsejarle sabiamente que no lo hiciera. En la salida del recinto la chica le señaló— No deberías ir, si el alfa te prohibió hacerlo. ¡Puede pasarte algo malo!

—Ellos me sobreprotegen demasiado, no soy una princesa que deba estar atrapada en una torre. ¡Quiero ser de utilidad! Voy a demostrar que puedo, quiero ser parte de su equipo y estando encerrado no lo lograre— expreso casi desesperado posiblemente tenía miedo de ser rechazado por sus supuestas debilidades o que los prodigios lo mantuvieran únicamente por su sangre azul y no por méritos o amor.

—No sé si esto sea buena idea, desobedecer siempre trae secuelas perjudiciales. Akashi sabe lo que hace, me ha pedido cuidarte en su ausencia y lo estoy haciendo ahora ¡No te vayas! — le advirtió la mujer de cabellos rosados, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre dejarlo marchar.

—¡Debo hacerlo! Si algo me pasa, diles que los quiero y pase lo que pase siempre lo hare ¡Nada cambiara eso!— expreso suspirando con miedo a perderles, había una posibilidad de acabar muerto y realmente no le importaba si en algo ayudaba a la manada.

 _Tenía en cuenta desde el principio que el riesgo de amar es perder, siempre que quieres a alguien debes estar preparado para extrañar y sufrir, es necesario buscar aquella persona que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento o felicidad._  
Momoi yacía demasiado angustiada, jalo sutilmente al chico con temor de aquellas palabras tan tétricas y hermosas a la vez se hicieran realidad—Tetsu-chan, por favor ¡Quédate!

—No te preocupes, volveré ¡Este es mi hogar! — replico con una sonrisa a su amiga, un chantaje para que le dejara ir.

Un hogar es un lugar donde pertenecer, donde alguien te espera y ese era el hogar de Kuroko con las personas que apreciaba.

La peli rosa tenía aprensión de que algo malo le pasara a ese niño inocente si se adentraba al bosque solitario en una noche menguante, el augurio le mostraba el peor de los escenarios, pero no podía detenerlo, respetaba su decisión, aunque estuviese errónea y probablemente los lobos le reprenderían.

El misterioso licántropo se transformó en un lobo blanco de hermoso pelaje y corrió detrás de sus compañeros sintiendo el viento golpear suavemente su rostro, el sentimiento de libertad arribando sus sentidos resultaba maravilloso sin embargo antes de llegar donde ellos se encontraban; concibió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada como si fuese un tirón semejante a una fuerza exterior invisible, aquello lo jalara parecido a un imán que le arrastraba a un punto desconocido.

Su lobo comenzó a gruñir y supo que algo estaba pasando, decidió seguir su instinto cambiando su dirección hacia otro lado, corrió hasta escuchar un sonido que llamo mucho su atención y con fisgoneo se aproximó al área escondida, podía observar a uno de los cazadores peleando con un vampiro, como era de noche apenas era capaz de reconocerles si no fuera por sus sentidos progresivos no vería más que oscuridad.

Se sorprendió al observar remotamente a un hombre con traje negro bastante apretado a su sensual figura masculina, tenía una máscara ocultando su rostro y su cuerpo era corpulento dado se remarcaban los músculos, el jugador fantasma por ser un humano una vez no tenía perjuicios por otras razas, no entendía del odio entre estas especies.

El vigoroso hombre con una insignia extraña de tigre luchaba contra el vampiro e inclusive aquel pelirrojo tenía una espada de fuego y era tan fascinante la manera como combatía que el jugador fantasma no podía alejar sus ojos de ese humano particular, tan poderoso tal si fuese una deidad divina. Kuroko seguía asombrado de observar aquella lucha tan feroz entre estas razas sacadas de las películas; como su manada lo protegía tanto, jamás presencio a un chupasangre o un cazador en persona, apenas sabía que existían por las habladurías así que verlos fue algo muy emocionante.

El vampiro era flexible, rasgaba la ropa del tipo desconocido y la sombra diferenciaba al cazador con el sudor que caía por su cuerpo corpulento. Se preguntaba ¿Como era tan eficaz siendo apenas un humano?

La sombra se dio cuenta desde su perspectiva que el cazador se encontraba envuelto en una trampa mortal, un tipo de telaraña llena de vampiros y aunque ese mortal era tan fuerte nunca podría contra esa técnica especial y no era capaz de evitar entrar en la contienda, romper el plan, el equilibrio de los malvados tenían como una trampa.

_Si se preguntan ¿Por qué ayudarle a un enemigo?_

_La respuesta es que su mente, su cuerpo se movieron instintivamente al resguardar aquel humano de cabellos rojizos._

El lobo reacciono por su cuenta y fue directo a salvar al cazador ignorado que eran contrarios, claramente sus instintos actuaban diferente a la razón; rasguño algunos de los vampiros con sus garras, comenzó a luchar en su forma de lobo con todo lo que, aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento, pero el chupa sangre saco una espada "mata lobos" como suelen llamarla— Que tenemos aquí un pequeño cachorro defendiendo a un cazador, eso no se ve todos los días

Era la primera vez que un licántropo daba su vida por salvar a un enemigo, a una persona que debería odiar por matar a los de su raza

Pero Kuroko no sentía odio porque él fue humano alguna vez. Las criaturas no sabían que la sombra era un hombre lobo dado los licántropos no cambian de forma completa únicamente los de la Kiseki no sedai pueden porque son nacidos si bien no existe un licántropo que pueda crear una metamorfosis en un lobo de color blanco.

Tanto el cazador como el vampiro pensaron Kuroko era simplemente un animal sin razonamiento humano sin saber que era el arma que podía eliminar una raza entera de humanos y hombres lobos.

El malvado con toda la intención de hacerle sufrir le hirió en su patita en forma espantosa insertando en su carne la punta de la espada y sacándola luego con el fin de terminar con lo que empezó y matarlo de una vez. Kuroko se volvió hacia atrás pretendiendo de alguna manera sobrevivir sin embargo no podía caminar así que al levantarse se volvió a caer dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino, se arrastró como pudo por el suelo; en una lucha por su supervivencia hasta no poder más simplemente cerro los ojos y escuchando remotamente la espada cayendo lentamente hacia su cuerpo indefenso ¡Pensó había llegado la hora de morir! Recordó a sus amigos, recordó que fue feliz...

Si bien al ver que la espada no perforo su corazón, abrió los ojos en un parpadeo y se encontró con una imagen que nunca olvidaría; era el cazador quien termino matando aquel vampiro frente a sus ojos de una manera salvaje y se distinguía con sus ropas desgastadas por la pelea, la sangre arrastrándose en la piel caliente por la pelea.

El vampiro se quemó convirtiéndose en ceniza la cual parecía ser llevada por el viento y únicamente podía percibir la gran espalda del tipo que se ponía rígida ante su presencia amenazadora.

Tan brutal era aquel hombre desconocido.

El hunter tomo su espada volviéndose hacia el lobo, listo para asesinar si se oponía y a última instancia su máscara cayo dramáticamente quebrándose en miles de pedazos, revelando cuál era su identidad; Kuroko se quedó plasmado tal si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua congelada ante tal sorpresa del destino ¿Cómo era posible?

El cazador despiadado le miraba fijamente con esos ardientes ojos rojos como si su mente considerara la opción de matarlo o dejarle vivir.

En vez de preocuparse por su posible muerte inminente únicamente pensaba que su luz se veía tan diferente con esa vestimenta extraña o el arma en llamas; Su rostro era rígido por la presión, su cuerpo tenso, su respiración continuaba agitada y su mirada era tan despiadada como un fuego devorador de mundos, era tan diferente a su Kagami, al cálido chico que conoció en Seirin.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Ese era su luz carmesí?

Se da cuenta que la Kiseki no sadai tenía razón, no estaba listo para pelear y solo causaba problemas a las personas, al menos si le mataban Nash no podría usar su sangre para fines maléficos.

Ahora entraba en cuenta de la pavorosa verdad. ¿Kagami es un cazador?

¿Eso quería decir que le odia?

¿Odia su raza y todo lo que Kuroko representaba?

Comenzó a sentir que algo quema en su interior al llegar a esa desagradable concusión. Quería llorar, quería correr, pero no hizo nada más que mirar al cazador con dolor inmenso que no se acababa nuca.

¿Kagami lo iba a matar realmente?

Su corazón late más fuerte.

¿Así moriría?

Siente sufrimiento en su alma pura.

¿Moriría en manos de alguien que quiere?

Que irónica y cruel resulta ser la vida.


	8. Encuentro

El sonido del corazón acelerado va aumentando el ritmo concorde a la pesada respiración del experimentado cazador pelirrojo, quien se mantenía en un estado de alerta ante el exótico animal enfrente suyo.

El olor oxidado de la sangre se volvía cada vez más insondable en cada paso, el tiempo parecía detenerse en aquel instante mágico en que se encontraron estos dos seres con un fuerte vínculo emocional que inclusive sobrepasa las barreras del tiempo o el espacio y seguramente por eso llegan a rencontrarse en el abismo mismo tal si sus almas se buscasen para estar por siempre juntas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo le cuesta a un cazador matar a un enemigo? Apenas segundos, segundos que nunca llegan ¿Por qué el entrenado asesino se detiene? ¡Se preguntarán!_

_Quizás lo intuye, quizás su corazón no quiere hacerle daño al dueño de sus pensamientos, al entrañable hombre que cambio su vida por completo y le hizo sentir más que la fría soledad o la amarga rutina de un trabajo perturbador._

Así fue como el cazador quedo totalmente paralizado observando al lobo con detenimiento, dándose cuenta lo hermoso que era hasta extrañamente atrayente dado la mayoría de los lobos blancos yacían extintos ¡Ver uno es equivale a encontrarse un trébol de cuatro hojas! Y sin embargo a pesar de la imposibilidad allí se hallaba su salvador, un animal salvaje e imponente que rompió la telaraña vampírica y fue herido por uno de esos chupasangres con tal de defender la vida de un asesino que no valía el esfuerzo o al menos eso creía, a diferencia de otros Taiga tenía conciencia y podía sucumbir a sus emociones.

La bestia temblaba e intentaba desesperadamente ponerse en pie con la esperanza de sobrevivir, aunque era astuto y sabia se encontraba en manos de un cazador adiestrado, no podía hacer nada más que enfrentar su destino de frente, sin miedo y con el sentimiento más doloroso que se reflejaba en su ser obviamente por el hecho que Kagami le haría daño sin saber quién era en realidad.

_¿Si Taiga supiera la verdad, el hecho de que era un hombre lobo, le mataría? —Se preguntaba el jugador fantasma._

_¿Lo odiaría?_

_Esa sensación de rechazo picaba y rasgaba el interior de maneras dolorosas._

_Eran enemigos, deberían odiarse, pero no lo hacían realmente._

El majestuoso lobo alzo la vista desafiante y el tigre noto un destello penetrante en sus ojos color cielo, el brillo intenso azulado parecía envolver el cazador como si se hundiera en el mismísimo océano o fuese arrastrado por las olas marinas. Ese lobo poseía esa mirada salvaje de su viejo amigo Kuroko Tetsuya, la manera rebelde de comportarse ante la intimidación y quiso por un momento dejar de pensar, de anhelar la compañía inocente del niño que un día perdió por su despiadada profesión.

_¡No era correcto!_

_Era prohibido el solo pensar en Tetsuya pero no podía evitar extrañarle, preocuparse por ese chiquillo tan especial_   _que cambio su forma de ver las cosas y le dio vuelta completa a su universo._

Dicen que una persona es importante si deja una huella, un antes y después....

Mientras tanto el segundo al mando de los redhunters Himuro, al ver que su hermano se yacía inmovilizado ante la amenaza ¡Decidió actuar! Tomo su arma que era una espada de hielo, contraria a la del tigre y se propuso a matar sin piedad a la criatura tal como fue entrenado sin embargo antes de que le causara algún mal o si quiera se acercara o tocara alguno de sus hermosas hebras celestes; Kagami se interpuso en su camino casi instintivamente, sin querer que mataran al inocente lobo y agrego con una voz firme— Según las leyes de los cazadores, debo salvarlo.

Takao se acercó con esa energía característica en su persona— Esta en lo cierto, el lobo le salvo la vida y por esa razón debe salvársela a él ¡Vida por vida, muerte por muerte!

_Himuro se encontraba enojado, odiaba a toda criatura en forma de lobo porque esos animales mataron a Alexandra García. No podía perdonar tal tragedia porque él lo presencio, vio a esos monstruos asesinando a su querida mentora con esos dientes filosos desgarrando su carne, sin que nadie pudiese salvarla y juro venganza contra dicha etnicidad igual que Taiga, por esa cognición le enojaba tanto que su hermano fuese tan blando._

Kagami había sido su mejor amigo, su rival y le consideraba su hermano de sangre, pero a veces era tan idiota siempre dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y es que tener estas emociones era considerado la peor de las debilidades puesto que el amor que sentía podía volverse en contra, puede ser mortal. Los enemigos usaban esa estrategia, algunas mujeres lobo o vampiresas habían tratado de seducir cazadores y enamorarlos para luego matarlos o eran espías despiadadas, para evitar desgracias había fuertes leyes de confraternización que prohibían a los hunter tener relaciones sentimentales con miembros que no fueran ajenos a la misma dinastía.

Tatsuya era muy tranquilo no obstante cuando se enojaba era cosa seria y en ese preciso momento se hallaba molesto con el comportamiento de su compañero de armas porque conocía quien era el que se adueñaba de los pensamientos del pelirrojo y lo mal que hacia esa debilidad llamada amor—Es porque tiene los ojos celestes ¿verdad? No quieres matarlo porque te recuerda al humano ignorante que corría con lobos como un mísero salvaje.

—No se trata de eso— intento desmentirlo patéticamente, la verdad siempre terminaba saliendo a la luz.

_Él no podía evitar adorar al niño de los ojos claros iguales al cielo y se le notaba en cada gesto cuanto le importaba o se preocupaba por este._

El pelinegro se burló —Como si te apegaras a las reglas ¡La última vez, las rompiste y por eso nos expulsaron de la organización!

—Pero nos volvieron a contratar con la amenaza de los vampiros, deje a Kuroko por esta misión y ser parte de los redhunters— exclamo procurando calmar a su hermano, aunque tenía en cuenta que en su mente había hecho lo que hizo ¡Por proteger al chico que andaba con lobos sin saber el peligro que representaban!

_Incluso esos licántropos hicieron al jugador fantasma parte de su manada, parte de ellos mismos y eso no se veía todos los días... Kuroko era especial, los cazadores lo sabían dado no es común que un humano se relacione tan profundamente con los hombres lobos._

—Ese chico fue nuestro problema en primer lugar, lo quisiste aun sabiendo que no podías hacerlo y por ese amor prohibido además de estúpido ¡No cumplimos con la misión de eliminar a la kiseki no sedai! Estuvimos tan cerca pero no conseguiste evitar encariñarte de ese niño y estropearlo todo, solo tenías que hacer una cosa ¡No tener sentimientos por nadie y es lo primero que haces! ¡Idiota! — le recrimino el azabache con carácter porque había captado desde el principio el interés, la preocupación de Taiga por Kuroko y eso no era normal en cazadores entrenados a no tener sentimientos, a ser fríos como témpanos de hielo.

—Si no le hubieras dicho al consejo sobre mi vínculo con Kuroko, todo habría salido bien— le contesto el pelirrojo como si no fuese su culpa, obvio el intentaba mantener su sentir en secreto de lo contrario había repercusiones serias.

_Aun con tanto entrenamiento a veces un hombre no puede evitar querer, sentir o anhelar vivir como una persona normal y no como una máquina de matar; probablemente eso era Kuroko para él, una persona que le daba un mundo diferente con su calidez y su forma de ser._

—Nuestra misión era infiltrarnos, usar a esos licántropos para nuestro beneficio pero que hiciste ¡No matar a esa manada porque tu niñito querido sufriría! ¡Patético! ¡Nunca debiste involucrarte! Nunca debiste quererlo y no te importo dejar todo, a todos por Kuroko... Ni siquiera te conoce realmente, lo que haces ¡Jamás te amaría si sabe quién eres en verdad! — suspiro realmente enfadado, diciendo algo que probablemente iba herir a su compañero de armas.

Kagami le llegaron esas fuertes palabras como era inseguro y vulnerable, le dolía la idea de que el jugador fantasma lo odiara— Lo intenté, no pude evitarlo. Cuando pasaba tiempo con ese enano me sentía bien, confortable...Tan cómodo con su poca presencia y me hice adicto a su olor, a su sonrisa, a la sensación de libertad.

—A poco creíste ibas a vivir un cuento de hadas y tener un hermoso final feliz con ese hombre, apenas se diera cuenta que matas lobos y planeaste eliminar a sus adorados amigos licántropos ¡Te odiara, nunca podrías volver a verlo porque te tendrá asco!—le escupió Tatsuya lleno de rencor e ira porque sabía muy bien que su hermano cayo muy bajo y por ende fueron castigados además de destituidos ¡Todo por los sentimientos del idiota que se dejó seducir por un mocoso y no se arrepentía de sus malas acciones más bien todas las noches se notaba que estaba pensado en Kuroko, soñando con él y preocupado!

_Su hermano prefirió ese chico que, a él mismo, su hermano de otra madre, que sus creencias y entrenamiento militar... Rompió todas las barreras, las reglas, la misión ¡Todo por ese pelicesleste y todavía lo hacía!_

_¿Cómo un humano simple podría comprender o aceptar que otra persona matara animales mitad humanos?_

—No debí sentir nada, lo se Tatsuya mejor que nadie y jodi la misión ¡Todo es mi culpa! pero no me arrepiento de quererle... De sentir algo más que nada en absoluto y si he de sufrir porque dinasty no le haga daño ¡Lo hare! ¡Si me odia no me importa mientras este feliz y seguro! Se lo mejor para un humano inocente, es no relacionarse con alguien como yo tan embarrado de sangre y prefiero alejarme para que nadie le haga daño por mi causa... Es verdad, no elimine a esos licántropos porque sé que él los quiere ¡Sufriría tanto, me odiaría y no lo hare sufrir porque una organización me obligue! — replico Kagami intentando hacerle ver a Himuro su punto de vista.

—No deberíamos enojarnos por esas cosas— Entro en la conversación Takao, intentando calmarlos antes de que se agarraran a golpes.

_Hombres competitivos siempre tienen relaciones extrañamente toxicas y su hermandad hacia que la competitividad aumentara._

—Tu no hables porque tampoco le sacaste nada de información a Midorima— le dio Himuro al arquero.

—Y tu si a Murakashibara— le contesto con perspicacia.

El otro movió sus ojos en señal de fastidio—Mas que tú, sí.

Kagami ignorando a los otros cazadores discutir, camino hacia el lobo desmayado y lo tomo con cuidado en sus brazos dándose cuenta de que no pesaba mucho, luego le reclamo como solían hacer los cazadores para adueñarse de algo en específico y de ese modo evitaba su hermano le hiciera daño— Este lobo será mío para cuidar y nadie podrá tocarlo además de mí.

_Los miembros de la redhood asistieron, el pelirrojo era muy terco y eso era una virtud tanto como un defecto._

—Está bien, puedes mantener el pulgoso por un tiempo, pero recuerda ¡Es un animal salvaje hay que tener cuidado! — Himuro aun triste por la muerte de su amiga, acepto al cachorro porque este no tenía la culpa de aquella mala experiencia, no era un hombre lobo tampoco como para preocuparse.

—A mí me parece muy bonito, nunca había visto uno de color blanco ¡Es genial! — dijo Takao con entusiasmo mirándolo de cerca.

—Sera temporal hasta que se sane de sus heridas ¡No podemos mantener un lobo, estos animales son silvestres no caseros y necesitan del bosque! Así que no te encariñes tanto Taiga como haces con todas las cosas lindas que ves porque tendrás que dejarlo ir igual que tu niño especial— dice Himuro sin saber que se trataba de un licántropo y precisamente de Kuroko.

—Se que dejar ir es lo más difícil de querer, a veces es necesario— dijo Kagami con pesar, pensando en el día que se despidió del jugador fantasma en el aeropuerto, como evitaba que sus lágrimas cayeran... Tetsuya casi parecía indiferente, sin palabras dulces estaba sufriendo en silencio y eso es lo que más le dolía.

En el ocaso los tres cazadores caminaron lentamente hacia la guarida, era una base secreta donde se resguardaban de los enemigos, almacenaban las armas, las computadoras y hacían sus estrategias de guerra, era una zona bastante segura e industrial.

Se adentraron a sus habitaciones luego de una jornada continua de caza con la intención de cambiarse de ropa e hicieron algo de cenar, aunque el tigre desistió de alimentarse por la necesidad de cuidar al cachorro mal herido, por quien le nacía un cálido cariño.

Kagami acostó al lobo en su cama, no le importo que se manchara de sangre las sabanas y busco el botiquín de los primeros auxilios para curarle o coserle la herida con paciencia, después de por lo menos unas cuantas horas Kuroko en su forma lobuna abrió los ojos asustado de encontrarse un lugar desconocido, aunque de inmediato se calmó al olfatear el olor tranquilizador de su ancla.

El cazador paso su mano por la cabeza del lobo blanco, acariciando los cabellos con ternura y le dijo— ¡Tranquilo! Me alegra que estés bien, me has salvado la vida y por eso ¡yo salvare la tuya! Has perdido sangre quizás tardes un poco en sanar tu pata, pero yo cuidare de ti ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer!

_La sombra movió su cabeza a un lado, admirando cada detalle de su viejo amigo casi memorizando aquel rostro varonil en su mente para nunca olvidarlo y respirando su olor tan casero, tan perfectamente cálido ¡Le hacía sentir como si estuviese en casa y fuese feliz!_

Lo extrañaba, le había dolido cuando se fue y volverle a ver le devolvía un poco de esa alegría perdida.

Siendo licántropo el mundo era diferente, los sentidos resultaban muy evolucionados e incluso era capaces de olfatear las emociones humanas.

Claro también tienen dotes curativos, pero el arma que uso el vampiro era de un material especial para herir a los lobos sin que se puedan curar o al menos tarde mucho el proceso de cicatrizar y por consecuencia Tetsuya se hallaba débil, en mal estado.

—¡No tienes miedo de mí, eso es bueno! ¡No voy a lastimarte! Puede parecer muy tonto que, siendo este cazador sin sentimientos, alguna vez le tuve miedo a los perros incluso cuando asesinaba lo hacía a una distancia lejana— le conto como si supiera que el lobo le estaba escuchando.

El hombre le cambio la venda que tenía en la patita con cuidado más cuando el lobo sollozo de dolor, intento hacer todo de su parte para sanarlo inclusive tardo horas de la noche y madrugada pretendiendo ayudar al pequeño lobo que salvo su vida.

—Ahora ya no temo porque conocí a un chico inocente de ojos claros que no sabía nada de este mundo sobrenatural o el mal que causan esas criaturas y tenía un cachorrito, siempre me molestaba asustándome, probablemente quería que yo lo aceptara también... Empecé a pensar que si era preciado para mi amigo entonces con la intención de estar cerca de él debía superar mi miedo y así lo hice ¡Ya no tengo miedo! Solo porque me gustaba pasar tiempo con Kuroko, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a alguien es una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo, aunque no debería hacerlo. ¡Es prohibido por las leyes lo que siento!

Suspiro mirando lejos la ventana— Un día accidentalmente su cachorro corrió cerca de la calle y un carro lo atropello... Mi amigo Kuroko se sintió devastado, aún recuerdo ver sus lágrimas caer sin detenerse hasta que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y le abrace mientras se desmoronaba por su mascota en aquel tiempo pensé ¿Y si supiera que yo mato a sangre fría hombres lobos? ¿Me odiaría? Tenía miedo de que me detestara, de su rechazo y de que alguien lo lastimara por mi culpa ¡Eso nunca me lo permitiría!

El lobo se acercó, lamiendo el rostro del pelirrojo obviamente el jugador fantasma pretendía calmarle, hacerle saber que lo entendía, aunque fuese un cazador le quería — Eres bastante parecido a él, te pondré el mismo nombre ¡Me recuerdas a ese enano que nunca más volveré a ver, pero siempre está en mi mente y en mi corazón! Mi trabajo me obliga a hacer sacrificios ¡Quiero mantenerle a salvo, solo estará bien si mantengo la distancia! Aun sabiendo es inverosímil le extraño con cada fibra de mi ser, desearía verle ¡Antes podía vigilarlo sin embargo al estar con tan cerca de esos lobos de alta jerarquía, debía alejarme!

El animal de pelaje suave agradecido porque el cazador le curo, se acurruco a su lado con ternura porque lo que Taiga no sabía es que ese lobo era su amigo, las persona que más quería en el mundo. Kuroko se sentía feliz de rencontrarse con su cálida luz carmesí, su olor era mejor de lo que recordaba y estar con él era igual a un bálsamo, semejante a florar en aguas cristalinas o la sensación del agua caliente del baño al caer en la piel.

El cazador tenía sentimientos al final del día.

Y eran correspondidos

Pero ¿Acaso es tan imposible su relación al estar vinculados en un mundo que deberían ser enemigos y matarse entre ellos?

Cazadores, lobos ¡Siempre habían sido enemigos!

El jugador fantasma tenía miedo de que Taiga no le aceptara porque era un hombre lobo, así como el mismo tigre tenía temor a que el jugador fantasma le odiara por ser cazador.

¿Qué cambiaría si ellos supieran que son enemigos, que deben luchar en contra?

Quizás el cariño gane la apuesta o la naturaleza que les obliga a matarse.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Kuroko sanaba poco a poco, a veces le gruñía a Himuro denotando su posesividad hacia Taiga, resultaba muy gracioso para Takao ver tal espectáculo.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en la cama de Kagami recuperándose y pensaba que no podía tardarse tanto en aquel escondite porque sus amigos le estaban buscando, probablemente se encontraban muy preocupados. ¡Tenia una manada que lo esperaba!  
Sin embargo no deseaba alejarse de su luz carmesí, de sus abrazos mañaneros o las tardes cazando la cena.  
¿Qué debía hacer? Vivir allí era un engaño tan triste porque sabía que no podían estar juntos al ser de diferentes mundos, sentenciados a matarse.

Un cazador de seres sobrenaturales y un licántropo, es algo absurdo, pero no se puede mandar al corazón de ninguna manera.


	9. Realidad

Nash Gold Jr era el más sanguinario de los vampiros, su nombre causaba terror en los pueblos allegados y lograba asustar a los niños en las noches hasta lograba ser una de las leyendas urbanas terroríficas del Japón.

En los siglos pasados era citado popularmente como "el mago" por tener hechiceros en su poder que infundían terror y también suelen decirle la bestia, por lo salvaje que se vuelve a la hora de la guerra o por su aptitud sádica.

Las personas le temen, expresan los rumores que nadie sale vivo de su castillo y captura jóvenes para sacrificarlas o tomar su sangre... El miedo que causa hace que nadie se acerque o salga en las noches de sus casas, ni los cazadores se atreven a cruzarse en el camino del malvado.

Hablando del conde vampírico; este se encontraba sentado en su trono de esqueletos, con sus piernas abiertas de forma descarada mientras tomaba en sus manos una copa de oro, llena de la sabrosa sangre fresca de una pobre virgen inocente que degolló hace apenas unas horas.

Su diversión era observar como sus enemigos morían en una agonía eterna, su deleite resultaba ver el dolor en sus ojos antes de sucumbir a la muerte de una forma escabrosa y el sabor del jugoso alimento rojo en sus labios tan espeso en su paladar, los humanos son la principal fuente de vitamina y tiene algunos esclavos muertos vivientes e hipnotizados que hacen lo que él ordene como todo cruel tirano. Le gusta la sensación de dominar, de tener el control absoluto en las personas, su ambición es eliminar a todos sus contrarios y la única forma de hacerlo es por medio del niño que nació en la luna roja.

Luego de su deleite más ferviente, se dirigió hacia un área apartada lejos de los ojos indiscretos y en este cuarto encerrado en las penumbras posee miles de imágenes tantas que es imposible contarlas, todas son de él... Kuroko Tetsuya, su más grande obsesión incluso todos sus sueños están inundados del hombre con cabellos celestes y cuenta cada segundo para tenerlo, beber su sangre hasta saciar su ávido apetito.

Se preguntaba o soñaba delirante ¿Cómo sería morder aquella piel sedosa tan fuerte que lo sienta estremecer en sus brazos y la sangre destile o la lengua se una con el glorioso sabor que debe tener? Ha esperado tanto tiempo para sumergirse en el mas puro de los frenesís y es que ha escuchado de sus antepasados hablar de la pura sensación de poder ¡Quiere sentirlo en carne propia y nada, ni nadie lo detendrá!

Se queda mirando su collar dándose cuenta falta apenas unos días para poder capturar al hombre de los ojos azules, hasta los dieciocho años puede saborearle sin temor a sucumbir al veneno... Toca la imagen con su larga uña tal si pudiese sentir su verdadero ser palpitante—Falta poco para tenerte conmigo cachorro, tu sangre será mía y juntos reinaremos por la eternidad en este mundo de tinieblas.

_El deseo arde y se expande como fuego en la gasolina, quemando todo a diestra y siniestra._

_Quiere la sangre que no puede tener._

_Quiere sentirse vivo de nuevo._

Jason uno de sus secuaces toca la puerta interrumpiendo la fantasía mordaz del enloquecido hombre que ha esperado tanto tiempo a que Kuroko cumpla la mayoría de edad, el tiempo parece ir lento cuando ambicionas algo tan fervientemente, solo esperas los momentos para que suceda lo aheleado.

El mago le advirtió con bastante enojo— ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy meditando!

Jason se rio por lo bajo— Ahora le dicen meditar a fantasear todo el día con un mocoso.

Makoto fue quien comento—Además es algo que tiene que ver con él.

El mago salió del cuarto, con su larga túnica roja y su palidez que hace buena combinación con lo amarillo de su cabello o sus ojos verdes— Entonces pueden decirlo antes que los fulmine.

Jason añadió— Debemos prepararnos, escuchamos de una fuente segura que Kuroko Tetsuya está en el área de los cazadores del sector 14 ¡Los proclamados redhunters!

Nash enloquecido por su propios deseos egoístas y curioso pregunto—¿Qué estará haciendo con los cazadores?

Makoto indico—La última vez que se vio, un vampiro le hirió en su pata y según los reportes dijeron que era hombre lobo.

—Interesante— murmuro — El humano se ha convertido en una de esas asquerosas criaturas ¡Espero el sabor de su sangre no cambie ante este hecho improvisto! Al menos es más resistente al dolor además tiene más resistencia física, lo que me preocupa es la manada en la que esta... Traigan a Haikazi, quiero hablar con él.

_Haizaki era un brujo que sabía todo sobre razas, sobre manadas y tenia una chispa, era una manera de manipular magia. Perteneció en su tiempo a la Kiseki no sedai antes de que Nijimura muriera y decidiera ser un mercenario dedicado a trabajar con quien le diera más dinero, esa persona era el mago._

El conde se volvió hacia los guardias — Maten a todos los vampiros del escuadrón que se atrevieron a tocar a mi cachorro, saben que tiene la sangre que nos dará poder y aun se atreven a lastimarle...

—Pero ellos solo seguían ordenes— murmuro Jason, estableciendo un hecho.

—No me importa, quiero sus cabezas en charola de plata— grito dándole la espalda.

Makoto sonrió malévolamente— Me encargare de matar a todos los de la misión.

—Bien, alisten mi transporte y quiero a los mejores guerreros para atacar a esos cazadores inútiles. Kuroko cumplirá años pronto, quiero tenerlo antes de que pueda morderlo— agrego el conde.

—Lo haremos— dijo Jason alistando algunos de los más despiadados asesinos.

—En una semana, tengan listo porque lo traeré lo antes posible— les advirtió.

Tiempo después.

Haizaki entro a la sala donde se encontraba Nash con varias mujeres. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso dado era común que Nash tuviera sexo en público con muchas de sus mujeres en los rincones o en los comedores llenos de gente, el conde era un hombre lujurioso y malvado por naturaleza, le gustaba los placeres de la carne a cada instante quizás por eso quería una emoción más fuerte como lo era la sangre azul, porque esta provoca un placer más grande que dormir con miles de mujeres, es considerado demasiado satisfactorio para un vampiro tanto que se vuelve sumamente adictiva y al tener a Kuroko, ya no necesitaría mujeres porque la sangre le da todo el placer que necesita inclusive mas allá de lo imaginable.

Nash la mordió para alimentarse de la sangre fresca.

—Señor, estoy aquí ¡Puedes dejar de jugar con la comida! — dijo Haizaki sin asombrarse de aquellas inmundicias, era normal esas escenas eróticamente sangrientas y si quizás matar era más placentero que estar con ellas.

_Nash necesitaba la sexualidad compulsivamente o de lo contrario iría tras Kuroko, era la única forma de soportar sus deseos por la sangre azul._

El mago se detuvo, ordenando— Lárguense de aquí, perras.

_Ellas obedecieron después de todo eran simples mujeres que dijeron "Si", fueron mordidas y ahora solamente eran como zombis sin conciencia haciendo la voluntad de su amo o siguiendo las necesidades animales._

_Haizaki movió su mano para limpiar el desorden con su magia y añadió— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

Nash se quito un poco la sangre de su rostro y se cubrió— Mi cachorro está en una manada ¿Quiero saber cual es? Para quemar a esos lobos repugnantes.

—No es posible saberlo con certeza, primero debes ver su tatuaje para reconocer de donde proviene... Todos los miembros de una manada tienen un tatuaje que los hace reconocerse como un paquete o una familia, si vemos cual es su distintivo en la piel ¡Sabremos a que grupo pertenece! — dijo el brujo teniendo en cuenta que todos los miembros de una manada siempre tienen una señal específica que los vinculaba.

—Así que primero debo capturarlo, saber cuál es su manada y luego matarlos a todos para que no interfiera en mis planes, así será completamente mío— agrego el mago sin chistar.

—Solo debes tener cuidado Kuroko está vinculado con ellos; si los matas o al ancla, su lobo puede enloquecer completamente... Y no quieres que su lado animal lo domine— dijo Haizaki sabiendo perfectamente lo delicado que es aquel tema, el jugador fantasma no era un licántropo nacido y por esa razón tendía graves problemas para controlarse, si mataban a las personas en las cuales tenia conexiones profundas ¡Podría volverse loco!

El lobo es parte de un licántropo, es la parte más animal. Lo que permite que pueda cambiar completamente a un lobo, dejando escondido el lado humano, si Nash mataba a su manada o al ancla entonces no quedaría humanidad alguna solo una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—Codicio su sangre, no quiero que este atado a otras bestias... Deseo que este vinculado solo a mi ¿Qué puedo hacer para lograr eso? — dijo con suficiencia el mago.

—Hay varias soluciones, puedes hacer que su parte humana te obedezca usando tus poderes para hipnotizarlo porque no es un licántropo nacido o puedes controlar o engañar a su lobo si sabemos quién es su alfa... La mejor opción sería hacer que el voluntariamente te deje morderlo, eso depende de ti y es un trabajo más arduo, pero sumamente efectivo— dijo Hazaki haciendo planes.

_Podía ser obligado o que el aceptara, dicen que para que la sangre azul sea efectiva ¡Debe dar permiso a la persona que lo muerda!_

—Te he prometido darte dinero, mujeres y todo lo que deseas si puedo alcanzar el poder absoluto que me dará Kuroko Tetsuya ¡Espero cumplas con el trato! — dijo Nash con una sonrisa macabra.

—No te preocupes, tendrás a Kuroko ¡Me encargare de eso! - prometió con convicción el brujo plateado.

En la noche perdidos en una selva se encuentra el cazador junto a su fiel lobo, quien lo acompañaba en su cacería de fieros vampiros...Resultaban imparables juntos como uno de los mejores equipos que pueden existir ¿Cómo no? Si son luz y sombra contra el mundo o los desafíos del día a día.

_Kuroko extrañaba mucho a su manada porque eran su familia, sabía que tarde o temprano debía regresar con su alfa.... Es extraño que aun no pueda cambiar de forma, su lobo se adueño de su cuerpo y no es capaz de convertirse en humano nuevamente probablemente por el hecho de encontrarse tan lejos de sus amigos._

_Ser lobo es liberador, puede correr largas distancias y acurrucarse al lado del cazador todas las madrugadas, el tigre era bastante cariñoso. Luego de recuperarse no se marchó por el hecho de que le gusta compartir su tiempo con Kagami, le gusta cazar algunos animales para comer a fuego lento o le agrada la manera en que este pasa sus dedos por su pelaje blanco y le mira como si realmente le quisiera, como si fuese lo mas importante en el mundo_.

_Sin embargo, el jugador fantasma está al corriente que no es para siempre, que deberá regresar al lugar donde pertenece además del hecho de que son enemigos y Kagami no sabe que es licántropo._

_Nada eso es real._

_Todo es una hermosa farsa o no necesariamente dado que sus sentimientos son reales, tan reales que duelen porque sabe que un día de estos todo va a romperse en tantos pedazos._

Kagami no sabe que es un hombre lobo y cuando lo sepa ¡Ya no lo querrá!

Al menos debía aprovechar el tiempo, no le importaba que todo fuese una mentira y eso hacia esa mañana en la cual se había acurrucado, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Kagami y olfateando su olor en el aire como si eso le calmara, era agradable la sensación de compartir la cama con alguien.

Kagami se levantaba muy temprano, se bañaba y se cambiaba delante de Kuroko, quien intentaba darle algo de privacidad; Takao le regalaba algo de comer mientras sonría alegremente; en la tarde salían a cazar vampiros y el lobo intenta proteger, resguardar las espaldas de Taiga como si ya lo hubiese adoptado en su manada, no deseaba que le pasara nada malo.

Lo bueno era que había descubierto que la presencia de ese hombre le hacía sentir control, aunque estuviese en luna llena su lobo se dominaba cuando estaba cerca la presencia de su querido amigo o siente el olor característico en su persona. Era parecido a estar con su alfa, era una sensación de seguridad que anhelaba su lobo.

Los instantes que pasaba junto a Taiga eran invaluables si bien un día todo cambio.

Precisamente en el instante que Kuroko rompe su burbuja fantasiosa y ve la realidad tal cual es, descubre lo que los cazadores piensan de los licántropos, la más cruda verdad acerca de la guerra y la mas terrible de las discriminaciones porque el jugador fantasma siempre había sido un humano ignorante de el odio entre las razas pero ahora era una victima de ello.

¡No puedes vivir siempre en un cuento de hadas! ¡A veces la realidad suele ser muy cruel!

Era una noche de luna llena por desgracia cuando paso algo inesperado, Kagami estaba peleando con los rivales con su espada de fuego cuando uno de estos monstruos le golpeo muy fuerte, derribándolo.

Kuroko siento un toque, sus agudos oídos escucharon el sonido de los lamentos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno más azulado y su lobo gruño enojado tanto que mato a los monstruos, cuando Himuro se acercó a ver como estaba su hermano e intento tocarlo, Kuroko lo vio como un enemigo y le mordió la mano de tal forma que para un humano resultaba realmente doloroso.

Gruño con locura, intentando proteger a su ancla de cualquier peligro.

Kagami se acercó, poniendo una mano en la cabeza del lobo— ¡Calma! Estoy bien, nadie me ha lastimado

El lobo se calmó inmediatamente, acercándose con desconfianza, olfateándole para verificar que fuera cierto y Taiga solo se carcajeo abrazando con amor al pequeño animal.

Tetsuya puso su nariz fría en la de taiga, luego paso su cabeza por el cuello e hizo un gesto sumiso, esas conductas de lobo las había aprendido con su manada... Ellos eran muy cariñosos con él.

Himuro enojado le grito a Taiga, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse una venda en su mano— ¡Tu lobo me ha mordido! Deberías castigarlo.

Kagami el tigre le paso sus dedos por debajo de las orejas— Se que intentabas protegerme, pero no debes lastimar a mi Tatsuya ¡Él es como un hermano para mí!

_Kuroko bajo la cabeza, no era su culpa dado que aun tenia muchos problemas para dominarse a veces el lobo tomaba el control y en ese momento se volvía salvaje, no analizaba si no que actuaba por instintos._

El pelinegro viendo que era dulce con el sujeto que le lastimo, le grito— Dijiste que dejarías a este lobo cuando se recuperaba, han pasado meses y sigues con él.

—A demostrado ser fiel a mí y me gusta tenerlo cerca— le contesto sinceramente.

—Escucha cuando terminemos aquí, debemos acabar la misión que hemos pospuesto y matar a la KIseki no sedai— le dijo cansado de soportar esa actitud.

_Kuroko gruño ante la mención de su manada, el no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño a su familia y espero a que Kagami se negara, le miro ansiosamente con esperanzas que fueron rotas en miles de pedazos._

—Lo hare, si dejas quedarme con mi lobo— le dijo sin dudarlo.

Kuroko sintió que le rompían el corazón, estaba feliz de que Kagami quería tenerle a su lado inclusive si era a su parte animal por así decirlo, pero a la vez se encontraba triste porque sabía que ese cazador nunca aceptaría que fuese un licántropo ¡Lo mataría si supiera la verdad ¡y peor aún ambicionaba matar a su manada ¡A las personas que amaba! ¡No podía permitir que hiciera algo tan malo!

Sentía gran afecto por Kagami pero si este mataba a las personas que tanto quería ¡Ya no era capaz verlo del mismo modo y amarle!

Himuro agrego —Si en algo tenemos en común es nuestro odio por esas bestias sin cerebro, mataron a Alex ¡Recuerdas!

—Esta vez no seré indulgente, matare a todos esos monstruos— dijo con odio— Ellos no merecen vivir, son solo animales sin corazón.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas... Has visto a esas bestias cuando estuvimos en preparatoria, eran arrogantes y se creían los mejores e intocables como si fuesen dioses, pero no lo serán cuando los destruyamos— dijo Himuro.

—Y Kuroko... No quiero que él esté presente ¡No debe saber que yo les hice daño, le rompería el corazón y me odiaría! — replico Kagami con preocupación, la razón por la que no había eliminado a esas criaturas era porque no quería ver a Tetsuya llorar por ellos, no deseaba hacerle sufrir todo lo contrario solo pretendía verle sonreír... Con esa sonrisa cálida, que causa en las personas una explosión de sentimientos y la calidez hogareña.

—Creí que habíamos dejado lo de matar a la Kiskei no sadai, a mi no me parecen tan malos— alego Takao.

—Es la única forma de recuperar nuestro estatus, hemos perdido nuestra reputación cuando Kagami se encariño con el chico que corre con lobos— dijo el hombre, mirando a Kagami mientras tocaba su collar como chantaje— Necesito saber que estas conmigo en esto Taiga, es nuestro trabajo el matar licántropos ¡No debería haber ninguna excepción!

_Espero a que Kagami se negara_

_Espero tanto, pero este nunca lo hizo._

Kuroko se hayaba traicionado, no pudo con eso y simplemente corrió, su lobo de pronto quería huir ¡Decirle a la Kiseki que alguien quería hacerle daño! Oh cuando quería llorar, sabía que el amor de Kagami nunca iba ser tan grande como para no asesinarle luego de que supiera lo que era.

¿Qué podía pensar?

Solo podía sentir el dolor abrazándolo, la sensación de pérdida... Nunca debió acercarse a uno de esos hombres despiadados sabiendo que los cazadores como lo dijo una vez su alfa "No tienen sentimientos"


	10. Captura

El lobo blanco nunca pensó que algún día tuviese que elegir entre la generación de los milagros o su luz carmesí y ahora su corazón estaba dividido en dos, no ambicionaba que hubiese una guerra entre ambos bandos sin embargo parecía inevitable que terminaría de esa forma tan despiadada, cualquier resolución le haría sufrir de algún modo.

_Muy a pesar del amor que tenía por el tigre ¡No podía permitir que este matara a su querida manada! Por esa razón debía advertirles a sus amigos sobre los cazadores, estos les atacarían en cualquier momento y podrán preguntarse ¿En qué bando estaría el jugador fantasma? Obviamente con su alfa ¡No podía negarse a sus mandatos o evitar preocuparse por su familia! pero le pediría que no les mate quizás Akashi de verdad lo consideraría posible, tampoco deseaba que su luz muriera._

_La encrucijada era fatal._

_¿Cómo evitar que las personas importantes de tu vida no se maten entre sí? ¿Cómo prevenir un desastre o un reguero de sangre?_

_Aparte de esas preocupaciones agobiantes tenía temor a que Kagami le odiara por ser un licántropo ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando la persona la cual quieres con ternura piensa que eres un monstruo y quiere eliminarte? El tigre no sabe la verdad ¿Qué pasaría cuando lo supiera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?_

_No quería imaginarlo porque su corazón no resistiría el rechazo, ser mirado con desprecio o asco. Vivía en un mundo donde las guerras entre las etnicidades se volvían cada vez mas intensas, los cazadores no respetaban los códigos, los vampiros únicamente pensaban en dominar o ser superiores, los licántropos se defendían de las amenazas y los humanos ignoraban esas batallas de los bajos mundos. Kuroko estaba en medio de todo, siendo el arma destructora de razas que tanto anhelaba el mago... Probablemente Nash tenia mucho poder, pero no suficiente como para exterminar a los licántropos o a todos los cazadores no obstante si tenía al fantasma sin presencia, la balanza estaría a su favor y todos caerían ante el rey el nuevo mundo._

Tetsuya se detuvo de repente porque percibió un olor a muerte tan fuerte que su cuerpo se revolvió incómodo con temor, las náuseas comenzaron a afectarlo y su sentido le advirtió que debía alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar si bien era demasiado tarde para marcharse porque fue rodeado por unas dotadas vampiresas y entre todas estas criaturas había uno en particular que llamo su atención por el vestuario exótico o por su miraba penetrante la cual helaba la sangre, la piel se erizó por aquella energía negativa y su porte varonil e imponente le hacía suspirar.

_Un hombre que hace estremecer su ser por el aura fuerte ¿Quién era?_

Parecía el líder de los vampiros, se notaba por la forma que los otros le daban espacio y le respetaban como si le tuviesen cierto recelo o respeto inmenso.

El tipo sonrió con suficiencia a medida que caminaba los vampiros se arrodillaban ante su presencia y el esbelto alzo su mano doblándola de forma extraña instantáneamente el jugador fantasma sintió una atracción, su cuerpo con una especie de magia lo arrastraba sin poner los pies en la tierra, una clase de levitación...Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, todo parecía colapsar en el animal.

Kuroko se conectó con esos ojos verdes cargados de maldad, su poder le obligaba a mantenerse quieto aun cuando quería alejarse de esa corpulenta criatura infernal. Había visto muchos vampiros en el pasado, pero nunca alguien como el rubio, destilaba orgullo y podía oler su deseo o su ambición.

Nash murmuro— Crees que puedes esconderte en esa forma de lobo... ¡A nadie vas a engañar!

El jugador fantasma como pudo aulló ¡Intentando pedir auxilio a los cazadores!  _Nunca habría llamado a simples humanos, pero estaba tan desesperado y aunque era tonto pensar que sus enemigos le ayudaran, nada perdería haciéndolo._

Nash se rio irónicamente en una pregunta retórica—¿Pidiendo ayuda? Te deje hacerlo porque es lo que quiero ¡Tú les llamas, yo los mato! Es muy simple, nadie va a salvarte de tu destino.

_Kuroko gruño sin poder soltarse de aquel conjunto vampírico, sabia estas criaturas chupa sangre poseían múltiples poderes e hipnotizaban a los humanos y como precisamente él no nació licántropo, el mago aun podía dominar su lado mas humano, pero nunca su lobo, el lobo solo obedecía al alfa._

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que aparecieran los cazadores obviamente Kagami le había seguido intuyendo algo malo pasaría, trajo algunos aliados del sector y al escuchar el ruido del aulló corrieron hacia el lugar, llegando de inmediato a ver que sucedía o saber cuál enemigo debían enfrentar.

Estos hombres atacaron, sin darse cuenta la clase de monstruo que se enfrentarían...Estaban preparados para cualquier cosa inclusive morir por el bien de la fraternidad.

No sospechaban que fuera tan peligrosa la batalla porque no esperaban que el líder estuviera presente dado nunca salía de su castillo, fue un error subestimar tanto al enemigo... El conde podía contra ellos y más si quería quitarles algo que ellos tenían.

Takao el mejor arquero derribo a varios de los vampiros mientras Himuro golpeaba a otro con fuerza con su arma de hielo y Kagami corría intentando llegar al lobo con desesperación al notar que el malvado vampiro lo tenía en su poder.

Jason se acercó al líder con dudas— ¿Porque cazadores de nivel A, defenderían a un hombre lobo en vez de matarlo?

—Es porque no saben que es un licántropo— dijo Haizuki inteligentemente, jamás había existido un caso donde un cazador proteja a un hombre lobo y si Kagami lo hacía era porque pensaba era una simple mascota fiel.

_No habría sentimientos ligados_

_Nunca había sucedido antes, los cazadores están obligados a no tener emociones y menos con un enemigo al igual que los hombres lobos jamás confiarían en nadie._

Nash se carcajeo por la ironía de la vida— Oh bastante tierno, el cazador quiere a mi cachorro.

Kagami saco su espada de fuego con la intención de pelear contra el mundo si era por el pequeño animal que quería tanto—Devuélveme al lobo ¡No sé qué quieras con él, pero es mío y no permitiré que lo lastimes!

—Claro que no es tuyo, estúpida criatura sin cerebro ¡Mi cachorro nació para ser de mi propiedad! — movió su dedo por los cabellos del animal— Ya veo todo este tiempo has pensado que es un animal salvaje, desconoces que es un hombre lobo ¡Oh ya lo hubieras matado! Un cazador nunca protegería a un licántropo y no lo dejaría vivo o estaría tan preocupado por él.

_Kagami se paralizo completamente, le costaba respirar ante tal hecho ¿Cómo era posible? No, debía ser una mentira ¡Es improbable que algo así sucediera sin darse cuenta antes, siendo un cazador experimentado!_

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! No existen hombres lobos de color blanco y únicamente los lobos nacidos pueden transformarse— exclamo el pelirrojo con desconcierto.

—Es diferente porque tiene sangre azul, habrás notado es especial por eso te atrae tanto o quizás simplemente tu eres extraño— movió su mano para que el lobo blanco de hermoso pelaje comenzara a cambiar en un humano de piel pálida, ojos celestes semejantes al cielo, cabello ondulado y cuerpo delgado pero estilizado.

Tetsuya completamente desnudo toco con las puntas de sus dedos el suelo, intentando cubrirse con vergüenza inclusive sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable rojo, Nash exasperadamente como si fuese un magnetismo paso sus manos por la piel dejando llevar sus dedos por el cuerpo dócil haciéndolo estremecer por el frio, sus movimientos creaban electricidad — Nunca pensé que fueras tan hermoso en persona, piel suave y olor atrayente... Quisiera probar tu sangre, tantos milenios esperándote ¡Tu destino es ser mío!

Kuroko finalmente salió del embrujo del hombre que le tocaba o le miraba como si realmente lo apeteciera devorarlo de un bocado. Dando un paso para atrás fue cayendo al suelo del miedo porque sabía quién era exactamente ese hombre o lo que pretendía— Nunca tendrás mi sangre, nunca te daría poder para destruir a mis amigos.

-Kuroko ¿Eres tú? — susurro Kagami, no creía lo que estaba pasando y se mantenía en shock sin entenderlo. No, su mejor amigo era humano siempre supo que era así Y ¿Si se convirtió en hombre lobo por su culpa? ¡Por marcharse y abandonarle en medio del desastre!   
 _Era su culpa._

_Pensó amargamente que Kuroko debía tener una vida normal, alejada de la sangre, del mundo sobrenatural quizás casarse, tener pequeños niños, ser feliz y olvidarse que una vez existió su luz.... No planeo que terminara siendo la presa de un malvado hombre o atrapado en un conflicto interracial._

E _l jugador fantasma por fin diviso a Kagami y con timidez bajo la mirada ¡Buena manera de ser descubierto, cuando se encontraba desnudo en el suelo y un loco que ambicionaba tenerlo por el poder de la sangre!_

Kuroko se fue alejando rápidamente del mago y de las miradas de aquellos hombres los cuales recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, Taiga sin importarle nada corrió hacia él con desesperanza, procurando no prestar atención al hecho de que no tenía ropa y le tendió su capa para ponerla en sus hombros, siempre estaba tan pendiente inclusive en el pasado velaba por su sombra y no ambicionaba que los otros le vieran desnudo o el niño tuviese frio ¡No dijo nada! ¡No sabía que decir, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta!

Kuroko le devolvió la mirada intentando descifrar en su rostro un rastro de odio y tenía ganas de gritarle "Soy lo que odias" ,"Soy lo que quieres matar, lo que asesinas todos los días ", "El monstruo sin corazón", "El salvaje" pero no dijo nada simplemente lo miro con dolor, con lágrimas en sus ojos ¡Tenia tanto miedo de ser rechazado mas que ser capturado por el mago!

Kagami acaricio su mejilla suavemente quitándole las lágrimas con su pulgar y choco su frente como si fuese un lobo real, sus dedos se enredaban en el cabello celeste mientras su cuerpo le envolvía cálidamente— Debiste decirme que eras mi lobo, me aleje de ti para salvarte de esta vida sangrienta y terminas hundido más.

—Entiendo porque lo hiciste, querías protegerme como yo deseo protegerte ahora...Corre Kagami-kun, salva tu vida ¡Me quiere a mí! ¡Yo lo distraeré! — dijo sabiendo que nadie podía contra el mago, el alfa le había advertido que tuviese cuidado porque el conde era una persona sumamente poderosa y Kuroko no deseaba que alguien le hiciera daño a su querido cazador.

El tigre no se marchó de su lado, tomo la mano de Kuroko y beso ligeramente los nudillos en señal de que no le importaba lo que fuera siempre le querría— Nunca te dejaría, yo... Soy un tonto al no darme cuenta antes o al decir esas cosas en tu presencia cuando no son ciertas ¡Jamás te lastimaría, eres todo para mí!

_Kuroko lloraba más porque finalmente Kagami uno de los mejores cazadores que existen le había aceptado con esa mirada llena de amor, no había rastros de odio o asco por ser licántropo ¡Solo cariño infinito!_

_Su luz carmesí le quería, no le detestaba... ¡Eso era suficiente para el!_

Nash rompió el momento mágico entre ellos, agarro una de sus espadas insertando el metal en la carne del cazador, disfrutaba verlo retorciéndose ante la sensación agonizante o el sólido de sus gritos de dolor.

Kagami se mantuvo en el suelo mientras la sangre salpicaba en el rostro del licántropo. Nash le grito— Molesto humano, te atreves a tocar a mi cachorro y autoproclamarlo tuyo... No he visto a un cazador que ame tanto a un licántropo, lastima que nunca lo tendrás porque nació para ser mío.

Kuroko quito la espada del costado, tratando de sanar su dolor, sus venas se pusieron negras por ello y tomo la mano del cazador para mantener la esperanza de que viviera— Vas a estar bien.

Kagami le miro de forma borrosa, su agarre era cada vez más débil— Te quiero, no me importa que seas mi enemigo, siempre te querré... Dije que detestaba a los licántropos, pero nunca podría odiarte.

—¡Yo también te quiero! Aunque seas mi enemigo, aunque el mundo esté en contra— dijo Kuroko suavemente como si su voz se perdiera en la nada.

Nash no dejaría que esos dos siguieran diciendo cursilerías estúpidas por más tiempo, chasqueó tomando otra de las lanzas hechas para matar humanos — Debo acabar con todas las conexiones sentimentales para ser la única que tengas al final Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Ese era el plan del mago, matar todos los lazos que tenia el fantasma con las otras personas para que solo existiera su persona en el mapa._

Al ver que no había exterminado la vida del pelirrojo; tomo otra de las lanzas con el fin de matarlo dolorsamente pero apenas alzo su brazo; Kuroko se interpuso con su mirada llena de fiereza— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Primero me matas antes de lastimarlo! — gruño con sus colmillos salidos como una advertencia, delante del cuerpo lastimado yacía el lobo feroz.

Nash sentía su sangre arder del enojo, por la osadía del mocoso ¡Lo golpeo! Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro tan fuerte que el chico cayó al suelo, pegando en el suelo. A pesar del entrenamiento con la manada, Kuroko no estaba preparado para luchar contra alguien de tan alto nivel— No quiero dañar tu linda piel mi pequeña mascota, pero lo hare si debo hacerlo. ¡No me gusta la desobediencia y debo castigarte si te pones rebelde!

Kuroko pudo recibir una paliza, pero se levantó de nuevo con más audacia, poniendo los brazos en forma defensiva. Nash uso sus poderes para arrastrarlo y volverlo a tirar al suelo esta vez le miro directo a los ojos— Te ordeno quedarte quieto.

_El cuerpo del hombre lobo se paralizo, era extraño como el mago influía en él, en su mente tanto que era imposible desobedecer. Sabia el hombre no usaba todo su poder, de lo contrario sería catastrófico._

—Debo admitir que me gusta esa mirada venenosa pero no me agrada la parte que te sacrificas por el asqueroso saco de carne humana ¿Por qué lo harías? Eres un licántropo; deberías odiar los cazadores, pero lo quieres de manera retorcida ¡Es interesante, lástima que deberé matar a tu juguete humano! — añadió el rubio con desprecio.

Nash camino hacia el cazador, empuñando su arma hacia su corazón, pero justo cuando le iba a herir de nuevo ¡Haizaki lo detuvo con su magia! — ¡Alto! ¡No puedes matarlo!

—¿Por qué? La conexión que mi cachorro siente por otras personas se eliminara cuando mate a todo lo que ama y únicamente me vera a mi - gruño frustrado.

— Ese cazador es el ancla y si matas al ancla ¡Kuroko enloquecerá y no podremos controlarlo si la parte animal le domina! - Advirtió el hombre, sabiendo que era peligroso.

_Nash era capaz de controlar a los humanos con hipnotismo no obstante le era imposible manipular a un lobo._

—¡No me importa! — dijo insertándole otra lanza en el costado con todo el gusto del mundo como si amara tanto hacerle daño al enemigo que tenia conexiones con su hombre si bien no fue un tiro al corazón.

Kagami tocio sangre posiblemente se estaba muriendo porque sus latidos eran lentos y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso en la mente del lobo fantasma. Kuroko al ver al tigre en tan mal estado se descontrolo completamente, su cerebro quedo en blanco y el lobo tomo posesión de su cuerpo, su humanidad fue sustituida por el salvajismo animal. Por aquel crimen cometido la locura le domino intentando atacar a todo aquel que se acercara al tigre, gruñendo y rompiendo el control del vampiro.

Haizaki le miro con suficiencia— Te lo advertí, no puedes tocar al ancla o a los miembros de la manada porque Kuroko se descontrolará. Hasta que busquemos una solución debes evitar dañar las personas que quiere el lobo.

Nash enojado por no poder matar al cazador grito— Trae el acónito.

—¡Siempre y cuando no asesines al pelirrojo todavía! El lobo enloqueció porque dañaste el ancla, en caso de que el cazador muera ¡Caerá en el delirio! ¡Ya tienes a Kuroko, es lo que quieres! Después buscaremos la manera de romper el lazo que tiene el lobo con ellos y luego los mataremos— le indicó Haizaki con bastante tranquilidad.

_Nash le hizo caso y no verifico que el mortal muriera, si tuviese suerte se salvaría hasta permitió que otros cazadores quedaran vividos para salvarle._

Controlar a Kuroko fue difícil en su estado salvaje inclusive rasguño con sus largas uñas al mago varias veces...Nash tuvo que agarrarle del cuello, dejando marcas oscuras en su piel y otro de sus ayudantes le inyectaron con acónito, suficiente cantidad para dormirlo y no matarlo obviamente. El chico se desmayó, el mago lo arrincono entre sus brazos en un estilo princesa ocultando su desnudez con la capa que le había dado el cazador; teniendo lo que quería se marchó...Dejando muertes a su paso y a Kagami tirado en el suelo sangrante.

Himuro intento pedir ayuda médica para su hermano asimismo Takao miro donde se había marchado el mago— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Como no nos dimos cuenta de que lobo era Kuroko?

—Eso explica porque Taiga estaba tan encariñado— le contesto Himuro.

Takao suspiro con confusión —Lo peor es que se lo llevaron ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Qué está pasando? Los vampiros odian a los hombres lobo tanto como nosotros, pero dejaron vivo Kuroko por alguna razón.

_¡Al fin se habían dado cuenta de la verdad! Pero no comprendían la situación._

—Lo resolveremos, ahora debemos salvar a Taiga y ver que este bien— le dijo, dándole espacio a los médicos de actuar.

Takao indico preocupado— ¿Si le pasa algo malo a Kuroko? Ese mago le miraba de una forma muy sádica, no me gusta esto. ¡Además, observa lo que le hizo a Kagami! No podremos contra él, es demasiado poderoso.

—Buscaremos la forma— dijo Himuro

—¡Sabes lo que pasara! Kagami va a intentar rescatarlo, romperá todas las reglas por él, pero no podrá porque ese vampiro nos venció ¡Lo volverá a hacer! — suspiro— Iré con Shin-chan, le contare la verdad. ¡Si Kuroko es un hombre lobo, tiene ser parte de la Kiseki no sadai y ellos lo salvaran!

—No vas a hacer nada todavía, ellos no confiaran en nosotros ¡Nos matarían!... Ni siquiera sabemos si Kagami va a sobrevivir— indico Himuro

Takao añadió —Lo hará, es fuerte ¡Lo necesitamos, debemos salvar a Kuroko!

Tatsuya le pregunto molesto —¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto Kuroko?

—Porque el era bueno con todos, el era querido y Kagami era feliz cuando estaba cerca ¡Se que odias a los licántropos, pero Kuroko arriesgo su vida por defender a un cazador! No todos ellos son iguales... No se supone nuestro deber como cazadores es luchar por los que no pueden hacerlo ¿Quieres que Kagami sea infeliz de nuevo? ¿Vas a ser egoísta de permitir que ese malvado vampiro se salga con la suya o vas a pelear?

—No quiero que Taiga sea miserable, siempre tuve envidia de él por ser mas fuerte que yo, pero es mi hermano desde la infancia y no dejare que sufra por ese estúpido vampiro ¡Lo mataremos y salvaremos a Kuroko Tetsuya!

Takao satisfecho estuvo de acuerdo— Lo haremos.

Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa me dicen. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o gramática. 

Kuroko está en modo salvaje, es difícil salir de allí sin Akashi o Kagami. Predicciones o cosas que les gustaria ver *inserte aqui  *


	11. Planes

   El jugador fantasma a causa del enojo fortuito e intenso, dejo al lobo toma el control de su conciencia y el grado que termino convirtiéndose en un animal salvaje cuidado de razonamiento o honesta.

_Tratar con una criatura sedienta de sangre no es fácil de trabajar; Nash se dio pronto cuenta de este hecho, había cometido un grave error al dañar a alguien tan valioso para el emisario de sangre azul y eno enojar._

En cautiverio el caprichoso hombre lobo fue destruyendo con sus garras afiladas las cortinas, las sabanas y hizo un desastre a medida que pasaba por el lugar. Nash no tuvo otra opción que encerrarlo en una habitación oscura y ni siquiera se puede acercar porque la criatura se venía encima, deseando desgarrarlo; Parecido a acabar con el que le importa contra el pelirrojo.

_Era comprensible dicho comportamiento puesto que los hombres lobos son posesivos tanto que, si le hacen daño a un individuo que lo quieren o por la defensa del ser especial, son capaces de los actos más acentuados y no están conscientes como para detenerse a contemplar ese acontecimiento sangriento._

Kuroko lloraba en las noches tanto que sus quejas de dolor se escuchaban en un aullido tenebroso y en el día gruñía más que escuchaba la voz del enemigo, no había forma de calmarlo o aliviar su abatido corazón, la rutina era inaguantable ... El mago por undécima vez en el cuarto siendo arrastrado por el hombre peligroso, Nash defendiéndose con el pelo bruscamente y apretándose la garganta como si estuviese asfixiando, con su rodilla apretada el pecho del contrario para inmovilizar sin embargo el lobo le rasguño la cara, se aferró a un abrazo agresivo y la mordió la oreja arrancándole el arete que siempre traía; casi jugando con este en la boca, el vampiro lo soltó irritado porque sintió la herida palpitante en su rostro o en su oreja, manchando por sangre de Maldito,

 _El lobo gruño con agresión, no era capaz de hablar ni entendía nada, solo sabia que el rubio era el enemigo, debía acabar con la amenaza._   _Así son los animales indomables, luchan por la sobrevivencia y contra los depredadores que tienen amarillos o los suyos._

Nash lo golpeó en el rostro con su fuerza absoluta, dejando un moretón espantoso y el cabello celeste, sus dedos resbalando en las hebras finas- ¡Vas a obedecerme! - le agito, golpeándole en el respaldo de la cama nueva, forzando su cuerpo contra el más delgado.

_Persistentemente pelaban, era una escena repetitiva en la que los dos se agrandaban por llegar a una resolución ... El conde a menudo era violento, pero por más que golpea o intentara golpearlo. ¡Nada lograba que Kuroko volviera a la normalidad!_

Haizaki intuyendo que algo malo estaba sucediendo, toco la puerta fuertemente y constantemente, escuchando el ruido estremecedor el cual venía de la habitación... Para su sorpresa el conde le abrió posteriormente de unos minutos, con su rostro rasguñado, ceño fruncido y ropas desgarradas por las uñas del hombre lobo.

Con seriedad afirmo al ver tremendo desastre— Se que estas ocupado domando a la fiera, pero debemos hablar a solas de algo importante.

Miro hacia la habitación dándose cuenta de que el jugador fantasma se encontraba acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación, con sus sus piernas dobladas, escondiendo su rostro en ellas. ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser este despiadado vampiro? Kuroko se hayaba básicamente desnudo, lo cual no era raro porque cambiaba de forma apenas dejaban de suministrarle cosas.

El brujo suspiro, viendo las heridas, moretones que había dejado el mago en la piel delicada del joven pelicesleste ¿Debería sentir lastima? Lo peor es que para nada le hería, si la violencia no funcionaba, todo lo contrario; hacía que el lobo dominara mas con el fin de proteger la parte humana.

_Dejaron a Kuroko allí, sabiendo las heridas que tenia se iban a sanar rápido, porque era un hombre lobo y tienen un efecto curativo avanzado. Si fuera un humano ya se hubiese muerto por tanta violencia, el mago era un ser muy cruel._

Nash salió circulando por el gran lugar, sentándose en su trono; mostrándose todavía enfadado por lo sucedido — Que quieres ¡No viste que estaba ocupado!

—Se que crees que intimidar y golpear son las claves para que Kuroko te obedezca, pero no va funcionar así... El alfa y el ancla son los únicos que pueden controlarlo, tú no eres capaz de hacerlo ¡Ni usando tu fuerza sobrehumana! — agrego Haizaki con toda la razón.

—¿Qué propones entonces? - le pregunto el conde malvado, moviendo su ceja.

—Podemos hacer algo al respecto sin llegar a lo sangriento y a la tortura. —Dijo el hombre analizando la situación, teniendo en cuenta que por muchos golpes o agresiones Kuroko no se doblegaría ante nadie.

—Es un salvaje ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Darle flores y chocolates, como un cortejo estúpido? — exclamo el rubio, su lógica era muy simple e ineficiente.

Shogo murmuro-He estado pensando en que podría crear un sustituto del olor ... Engañaremos el lobo de Kuroko, haremos creer que eres Kagami y luego cuando puedas ... ¡Busca el tatuaje que tenga en algún lugar de su cuerpo para saber de cual! ¡manada es y haz lo mismo con el olor del alfa!

-Así puedo controlarlo por completo, si tan solo supiera quién es su alfa ... ¡Esta bien me gusta la idea, suena a que funcionará! Dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Haizaki tomo la capa perteneciente al tigre - Primero usaremos el olor del ancla con el fin de la tranquilización y luego todo lo demás según lo planeado.

Los malvados hombres proyectaban manipular lo indomable jugador fantasma con técnicas perversas ... Acaso ¿Lo lograrían?

**El plan en acción.**

Luego de algunos días en los que Kuroko estuvo secuestrado, el brujo hizo un perfume con el olor al tigre, impregnado en este y el otro al que él se metió en todo el cuerpo, esa esencia logró el lobo, bajó la guardia tanto que ya no atacaría al vampiro, al sentir el aroma de su ancla y la trataría como si fuera su luz verdadera, lo confundiría tanto como perdería en los ojos verdes de su desesperación.

Después de bañarse con ese extraño olor que los lobos identifican, Nash entro al recinto lentamente y de nada le sirvió el sigilo porque Kuroko le gruño hasta que percibió el hedor del tigre en el aire, se acercó a un hombre al otro inclusive La nariz se arrastraba por el cuello y extrañamente ronroneo, convirtiéndose completamente en humano.

 _¡Ya estaba hecho!_  
_! Había funcionado el método!_

-Kagami-kun- dijo lentamente como si costara las palabras articulares.

La fuente de la dosis que afecta a los cabellos y la sombra del cuerpo, el hecho de que el bebé está en la cintura, tocando la piel de manera exquisita y poniéndole delicadamente en la cama con la intención de descubrir ¿Quién era el alfa? Esta era la oportunidad, antes no podía, porque Kuroko estaba medio transformado en lobo entonces no era capaz de ver el tatuaje que ahora no tenía partes de animal, debían examinar y saber la verdad.

-Ha funcionado nuestro procedimiento, Kuroko ha vuelto a tener conciencia- Le dijo que el mago se entusiasmado por lograr lo imposible.

_El hombre exótico en su desnudez se notaba que estaba desnutrido y desaliñado, aunque conservaba el encanto, el olor hacía que los demás lobos enloquecían o su figura sensual abrazaba las sabanas._

Nash paso su mano por el rostro hermoso, deslizándola con dirección a la nuca y poco a poco fue bajando en la desnudez atractiva hasta encontrar el tatuaje en un lugar muy íntimo, cerca de la cadera. Nash pasos sus dedos por el área con curiosidad, deleitándose con aquella vista fresca de un hombre lobo desnudo.

_Haizuki había observado al mago tocar al hombre durmiente buscando el tatuaje, quería decirle que no era necesario manosear tanto para eso, pero le dejo porque sabia la sangre azul lograra que los seres sobrenaturales sintieran un anhelo por tocar, por desear estar cerca...Era una droga fortuita e irresistible._

Prefirió apartar la mirada por unos minutos de la perversión, permitiendo a Nash tener privacidad de tocar con libertad aquel cuerpo esbelto hasta que el mago le pregunto— ¿Puedes identificar esta marca?

Haizaki se aproximó con la intención de observar el tatuaje y con un vistazo descubrió lo que se trataba;  _era obvio que Kuroko Tetsuya pertenecía a la manada de la Kiseki no sedai ¡Ese tatuaje era la señal distintiva, todos los miembros de la generación de los milagros la tenían!... Cuando Nijimura era el alfa, el trabajaba como un brujo en su manada, pero cuando Akashi entro al poder ¡Lo echaron a patadas! Al momento de ser despedido, se hizo mercenario, terminando en ese gran sitio siendo contratado por el malvado conde, aun conservaba odio por los prodigios y les culpaba por matar a su preciado jefe, quien le había aceptado cuando nadie le quería._

_¡Nijimura por mucho tiempo fue, lo único que tenía en la vida y se lo arrebataron cruelmente!_

_Estaba al tanto que Nash odiaba al alfa de los hombres lobos, era su enemigo jurado y contarle que Kuroko era un beta del némesis ¡No iba a ser sencillo! Pero a la vez quería acabar con Akashi porque había matado a Nijimura para convertirse en el nuevo alfa de la manada y le funcionaba tener aliados contra el más fuerte de los licántropos._

—Y bien ¿Quién es el alfa? —exigió el hombre sin tener paciencia.

—¡No te gustara! — cuchicheo cansado, porque tenia la sospecha de que se enojaría.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora! — le grito exasperado.

—Pertenece a la Kiseki no sedai, muy probable que Akashi Seijuro sea el alfa de Kuroko... Dado era humano y fue mordido por un alfa licántropo además tiene el tatuaje perteneciente a esa manada en específico— dijo suavemente y como se esperaba Nash se enfureció tanto que comenzó a tirar los pocos muebles que quedaban en pie y se marchó refunfuñando con dirección a su habitación.

_Parecía un volcán a punto de explotar o quizás explotando en lava hecha de rabia._

El hechicero miro al jugador fantasma, tapando su desnudes con las sanabas de la cama— Le has lastimado de alguna manera, has jodido el orgullo que tiene.... Hay personas que merecen que les partan el corazón y Gold es uno de ellos. ¡Eres bastante especial, no es la sangre azul si no tu mismo el que los afecta y eso es perfecto!

El vampiro enfadado boto toda la mesa y los utensilios del comedor — No puedo creer que mi cachorro sea la perra de Akashi, me da asco pensar que lo contamino, le mordió y lo toco.

_El mago detestaba al líder de los hombres lobos puesto que le había ganado en las guerras y era muy astuto, ni su ojo del demonio podría contra el emperador ¡Ahora se atrevía a robarle algo que por derecho le pertenecía!_

_Akashi era un ladrón ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer suyo a Kuroko de esa forma?_

_Lo destruiría, destruiría a todos los licántropos ¡En especial los de la Kiseki no sedai y al alfa de la manada!_

**En el área de los cazadores de clase A.**

¡Kagami estaba mal! Se encontraba en emergencias, luchando por sobrevivir a la perdida de sangre y a la violencia que recibió a manos de un loco psicópata.

"Kuroko" y las personas sabían que el hombre sufría de estrés postraumático, quería salvar al jugador fantasma a como diera lugar y no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Sus amigos que se mueven, que todo lo que termine de esa forma para él.

No se puede hacer más que esperar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del conde Gold.

Kuroko comenzó a irse y volver a entrar, todavía se pone débil y no puede salir de la cama ... El acónito es un insecto en el sistema que dejaba en un estado deplorable y que es lo que quería el mago; dejar al hombre vulnerable para poner sus sucias manos sobre él.

El jugador fantasma cuando despertó por primera vez, actuó salvajemente, rugiendo con esos ojos que destilaba el odio intenso ¡Si las miradas quemaran, el mago estaba muerto!

Nash se halló precisamente cerca cuando el beta abrió los ojos y le dijo con falsa preocupación. ¿Cómo estás?

Kuroko se escondió en las cobijas de una manera muy adorable, ignorando completamente al conde .... Quien le arrebato las sabanas y se puso arriba del lobo para atraparle; con el aliento tan caliente como su cuerpo, refunfuño- Debes responder cuando te hablo.

El otro le escupió en la cara de salir del agarre - Dañaste a Kagami-kun ... ¡No te lo voy a perdonar! ¡Ni siquiera sé si está vivo y si algo pasa, yo no podría el viejo!

-Una vez que he dicho que no era la causa de una vez por todas, dijo que con esas ganas de lastimar, probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho.

_El peli celeste cambio el juego del conde, en vez de luchar contra esto simplemente se quedó quieto, dejando el mago hizo lo que quería con su cuerpo y simplemente le volvió la cara, sin dirigirle la palabra o gritar a cualquier cosa, sabía que estaba allí encerrado pero sin la alegría de un Nash de salirse con la suya._

El conde no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, así que con sus ojos rojos exclamo, agarrando su rostro con agresividad, Esclava perra de Akashi ¿Crees que yo soy tan dulce como esa repugnante abominación de alfa que tienes? Sabes lo que quiero y lo tendré, aunque tengas que masacrarte o matar a todas esas basuras que llamas amigos.

Kuroko le respondió: "Akashi-kun me dijo que no podía tener mi sangre, mi autorización". ¡Y tú no vas a darte nada! ¡Menos si dañas a mis amigos!

Nash sonrió con suficiencia, intentando dañar una Kuroko de manera con sus colmillos y cuerpo. Eso es una doble acción ante mí y serás mío.

Kuroko desvió la mirada - Puedes hacer todo lo que quiera conmigo o mi cuerpo. Ya lo he hecho, me he sentido aprisionándome aquí, teniéndome un desnudo siempre debajo de ti ... Pero nada de eso te lo conseguirá, el poder que me aporta de mi sangre y mi voluntad.

_Kuroko tenía razón, si el mago le obligaba a ser sumiso con la hipnosis, no podía hacer eso para aceptar la fuerza que lo deseaba, el jugador fantasma podía aceptar ser mordido y hacerlo libremente, sin ataduras o control mental._

Días después en los que Kuroko se negó hablar con nadie, Haizaki entro al cuarto para poner alguna ropa en el estante e intentar entablar una conversación con el tesoro más querido de la generación de los milagros. No eran los mejores amigos, únicamente jugaron en un equipo de básquet en la secundaria, pero eso daba un poco de confianza que un desconocido.

—Kuroko debo hablar contigo— le dijo seriamente y sin rodeos.

Este se quedo en silencio, a un costado de la cama sin decir palabra alguna... Quizás porque se sentía lleno de soledad, de dolor al estar alejado de las personas que amaba.

—¡Escúchame! Sé que no confías en mí, pero nos conocemos desde hace muchos años... Y por esa razón te ayudare a salir de esta situación—le dijo el tipo negociando.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías? Es obvio que estas del lado de Nash, pretendes convencerme de ser sumiso a el y darle mi sangre voluntariamente para que mate a mis amigos, me trate como su mascota o comida - Le dijo Kuroko, sabiendo que ese hombre de cabellos grises había evitado varias veces que Nash lo moliera a golpes si bien no iba a confiar en una persona que era bastante malcriada y odiaba a su manada.

Haizaki se acercó, sentándose a un lado de la cama— No me creerías, pero he cambiado... Desde que murió Nijimura— suspiro con tristeza— No soy el mismo hombre bravucón o rebelde de antes, sabes que él era el único a quien le importaba y se preocupaba por mí.

—Nijimura ¿Murió? Pensé que se había ido a los Estados Unidos por su padre— dijo algo afligido por la muerte o por la mentira.

_La kiseki le había mentido otra vez, era algo tan importante y que le hacia sentir un vacío por dentro...Era extraño aquel sentimiento como un pozo hondo en su alma._

—No se fue a ningún lado, tu querido alfa lo mato a sangre fría... Me uní a Nash porque quería vengar su muerte— Le contesto con esa voz llena de odio hacia las personas que dañaron al ex alfa de la manada.

—Ellos eran amigos... Akashi-kun nunca le haría daño a propósito ¡Estas mintiendo! - le contesto defendiendo a su capitán.

—Es porque lo quieres que no ves la realidad, estas cegado... No te culpo porque él siempre ha sido dulce contigo, siempre te ha querido, pero eso no cambia que el alfa de la Kiskei no sedai Akashi Seijuro lo haya matado por tener el poder absoluto ¡Lo conoces siempre quiere ganar, siempre quiere tenerlo todo! Solo siendo alfa podría tenerte para él, poseerte...Como nadie mas es capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera Nash.

—Eso no es cierto ¡Jamás haría algo tan malo! Él ya tenía todo el poder y mi cariño, no necesitaba matar a su amigo para lograr eso— le respondió imponente.

-¡No discutió contigo porque estas de su lado, eres como un perro fiel! Si bien ahora sabe porque estoy aquí ... Akashi lo mato para tener su poder sin embargo el culpable de todo es el mismo Nash Gold jr y por eso ¡Voy a matarlos con mis propias manos! ¡Sufrirán por quitarme a Nijimura! - grito con dolor.

-Te enfocas en la venganza y las cosas que esta envenene tu alma ¡Nunca tengas paz si sigues así! Si no quieres salir de aquí, sabrá si Kagami-kun está vivo y volverá con mi manada ¡No hay ningún motivo para involucrarme en tu plan de juego y nunca me hiciste daño a mi alfa o mi manada! - Expresó Tetsuya.

Haizaki le advirtió-¿De verdad crees que es tan fácil salir de aquí, sin mí? Nash está obsesionado contigo, no puedes esperar porque siempre has encontrado! ¡Eres de su propiedad desde niño, naciste para darle poder!

Kuroko no soportaba estar encerrado con un agresor - Entonces ¿Ese es mi destino? Pretendes que me quede aquí, para que ese hombre malvado me golpee y me tenga desnudo siempre a su merced hasta que le de mi sangre.

Haizaki movió su cabeza en negación. No, la única forma de que esto acabe es hacer lo que hiciste con Kagami Taiga.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No hice nada! - dijo la sombra confundida sin saber de quién hablaba el hombre de cabellos grises.

-¡Hiciste lo imposible! Es prohibido para los cazadores sentir cariño por alguien fuera de su organización y ellos odian a los de tu clase, pero tú hiciste que él te amara. Eso sí que debes hacer con Nash, haz que te ame con toda la fibra de tu ser- llo dijo con entusiasmo.

-Pero ya dijiste que no hiciste nada especial para que eso pasara- repitió sin entender ¿Qué cosa fue hacer?

Haizaki acaricio lentamente su cabello en una caricia extraña hasta su barbilla para que Tetsuya le volviera a ver- No seas idiota Kuroko. Tu sangre hace que los seres sobrenaturales estén tentados por ti, pero tu hijo es un cazador de miedo, algo improbable porque es humano ¡No hay nada como los demás! -se rio maniáticamente- Ahora es fácil ¡Hay que sentir la necesidad de estar quieto por el olor afrodisiaco! El amor mata a los vampiros, si lo logras, te conviertes en mortal, un humano vulnerable que podre matar con facilidad! Simplemente debes ayudarme para que tu ayudes a ti, acabaremos con el alfa de los vampiros.

_El amor era la debilidad más grande de los vampiros, porque los reyes mortales y como mueren._

-No se si esto mar buena idea ... Yo no quiero estar cerca de él, le hace daño a Kagami-kun y siempre me golpea, me toca la forma de la muñeca y la pervertida ... puede ser malvado, pero no me gusta la idea de matarlo tampoco - le dijo inseguro, bajando la mirada al suelo.

-Bla bla olvida tu amor estúpido por esos idiotas, toda tu bondad y enfócate, si quieres puedes ponerlo en blanco a través de Nash Gold Jr. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ que te quedes junto a él por siempre! Te tratara como una mujer sustraída, ya ha hecho el intento de convencer.

Kuroko lo meditó detenidamente, sonando absurdamente una idea descabellada. Parece algo imposible. ¿Hacer que él me ame?

-Y muera de amor por ti. -Exclamo Haizaki.

 

Gracias por leer, cualquier duda me dicen o lo que quieran comentar.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


	12. Marcar

El hechicero salió de la habitación del jugador fantasma con pasos apresurados y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias donde el supremo vampiro estaba en una sustancial reunión con importantes aliados, sus planes eran destruir a todos los enemigos y extinguir la raza de los hombres lobos a como diera lugar, aquella rivalidad había llegado a un extremo peligroso e inimaginable.

El brujo escucho como el mago hablaba enserio acerca de la guerra, esa resolución traería enemistad entre las principales jerarquías y lograría explotar una guerra entre los bandos más poderosos del planeta. Sabía que se acercaban días difíciles, muchos morían en el campo de batalla y era el problema de las peleas, nunca terminaban bien.

Cuando la bestia termino la reunión, miro a Haizaki de largo y le hizo una seña para que entrara en el despacho, _parecía ansioso o emocionado quizás era porque Kuroko se encontraba involucrado en el fuego cruzado._

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —pregunto el mago impaciente, tomando una copa llena de sangre fresca.

El hombre con poderes mágicos añadió—Si, convencí a Kuroko de que te hablara... De hecho, hará todo lo que tu desees ¡Está dispuesto a darte una oportunidad!

—Me pregunto ¿Qué dijiste para convencerlo? —examino con curiosidad mientras deslizaba su dedo por la copa, dado que el pequeño lobo se había negado terminantemente a obedecer y pasaba todo el día ignorándolos, gruñendo sin cesar sin embargo ahora resultaba que con una charla había cambiado de parecer ¿Había algo extraño en eso?

—¡Le dije lo que quería escuchar! — señaló simplemente; sabiendo no era del todo mentira, pero no detallaría sus intentos de traición.

—No me importa las mentiras o promesas falsas que le dijiste, lo único importante es la sumisión ¡Que haga mi voluntad! — recalco con una sonrisa pícara e indebida.

—El es diferente a todo lo que conoces, es una exótica criatura con un corazón puro... Si apeteces algo de ese niño inocente ¡Debes ganártelo! ¡Debes seducirlo de una manera poética! — le dijo el brujo sintiéndose patético por hablar de manera tan cursi.

Nash no lo dudo ni un momento—Lo hare, los vampiros somos una raza que atrae las personas antes de matarlas, las seduce en su telaraña y el pecado de la lujuria es su perdición — suspiro sutilmente— Pretendo que Kuroko se siente conmigo en el trono, quiero que sea mío, dominarlo y tener su sangre para siempre.

—¡Y lo harás! Únicamente debes tener paciencia, saber aguardar y tendrás lo que tanto has anhelado— Dijo Haizaki como una proposición mordaz.

—Mi manjar más deseado es codiciado por los monos de la Kiseki no sedai y la sensación de que otros apetezcan mi comida ¡Hace que sea más exquisita! — dijo finalmente, expresando su interés intenso por robar a Kuroko de la manada más poderosa de todas y tenerle solo para él.

Tomo un trago de su bebida— Diles a las mozas que alisten a Tetsuya y lo tengan a las doce de la noche en mi mesa.

—Les diré inmediatamente ¿Qué le harás? — le dijo sin pestañar, preguntando algo bastante indiscreto si bien era algo preocupante.

— ¡Lo marcare! —expreso con esa malicia evidente, marcar es algo sumamente prohibido tanto como la mordida de un hombre lobo.

Haizaki palideció de pronto— Con esa acción vas a declararle la guerra al alfa, es ilegal y Kuroko puede morir en el proceso por lo doloroso que es.

 _El vampiro iba a profanar y básicamente insultar al alfa de la manada. Porque Akashi ya había marcado a Kuroko como parte del paquete y si otro alfa lo hacía, quería decir que se lo había quitado. Le marcaria con el olor de alguien más, eso era algo repugnante y lo más terrible que podía hacer alguien_.

Manchar la dignidad.

_Ningún vampiro nunca se había atrevido a marcar un hombre lobo, solo lo hacía con humanos y estos morían en el proceso._

_Los vampiros sentían asco por los hombres lobo... ¿Hasta ahora?_

Nash sonrió con arrogancia— Para eso lo hago, ambiciono que vea que su beta más preciado me pertenece y Kuroko no va a morir porque es un licántropo ¡Ya no es tan frágil como solía serlo para mi deleite! Y es la única forma de asegurarme que Akashi Seijuro no me arrebate mi pequeño zafiro azul.

Nash iba hacer algo malo que enojaría a la Kiseki no sedai y haría explotar una guerra.

El hombre de los cabellos celestes decidió seguir el consejo de Haizaki, iba a fingir ser fiel al conde e intentar actuar como un sumiso bonito que hace todo lo que le dicen, se doblegaría ante la autoridad hasta que poco a poco su verdugo haría su voluntad, lograría que el mago comenzara a sentir amor por su persona así la bestia se convertiría en un humano vulnerable el cual no podría lastimar a sus amigos.

_Debía soportar sus toques._

_Debía soportar sus labios alrededor de su piel._

_Debía hacer eso por amor, soportar todo por su manada porque los amaba y prefería morir a que algo malo les pasara._

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente y al abrirla con sumo miedo descubrió que era Haizaki—¡Espero hayas pensado en mi propuesta porque la llevaras acabo! Nash ha solicitado  _tu presencia._

_Kuroko tiritó involuntariamente, tenía terror de verle porque esta sería la primera vez en la cual no lo rechazaría... Le permitirá al mago hacer todo lo que quisiera con su persona._

—Acompáñame, te enseñare el camino—dijo esperando que Kuroko siguiera sus pasos— Primero debes ir al área de las mozas... Ellas te prepararan para ver al conde, ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¡Nunca le digas que no! ¡Has todo lo que quiera, donde quiera y has tu magia hasta que se doblegue ante ti!

—Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme— dijo con nervios, obviamente el tipo era un psicópata en forma de vampiro musculoso.

—No va a matarte— dijo como si eso resolviera su ansiedad o sus problemas.

El peli celeste le respondió—Hay peores cosas que la muerte.

—No te preocupes tanto, el sacrificio que harás valdrá la pena al final. - chasquero el brujo cansado de escuchar al pequeño lobo que hacía enloquecer a sus rivales.

—Si es por mis amigos, hare lo que sea. - expresó apretando sus puños, el amor le hacía tener fuerzas para seguir adelante en la difícil misión de dominar a la llamada bestia.

Llegaron al lugar que parecía una cámara enorme, llena de piscinas y hierbas, flores en el agua adornando exquisitamente el sitio. El olor del incienso se hacia presente en la nariz, haciéndole estornudar.

Haizaki murmuro, dándole un empujón para que entrara— Ve con ellas, te alistaran para tu encuentro.  
Luego de decir aquello, el brujo se marchó.

Kuroko entro mirando el sitio como si estuviera dentro de una extraña película de fantasía y noto que había personas sin embargo todas eran mujeres muy hermosas en sus vestidos blancos translucidos, se lavaban sus largas cabelleras o algunas sus cuerpos desnudos.

Una de ellas se le acerco, examinándole— Eres el nuevo, he escuchado hablar sobre ti... El único hombre que ha logrado capturar la atención del maestro.

Otra pelirroja se volvió para decir con asombro — Es la primera vez que trae un chico, siempre han sido mujeres con grandes atributos.

—Es bastante bonito, veo porque está aquí— dijo la rubia riéndose burlonamente.

Parecían estar hablando en otro dialecto asimismo desnudaron a Kuroko, quien se mantenía confundido y avergonzado. Lo estaban bañando con hierbas, perfumes que olían muy bien y no entendía que pasaba exactamente.

Tetsuya decidió preguntar— Entonces ¿Por qué dicen que soy el primer chico? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Oh cariño ¡Eres muy inocente! Nash escoge a sus amantes, las más sensuales que existan y luego las trae aquí para que las perfumemos, las arreglemos para el— le respondieron las ninfas con gran sinceridad.

—Y... Yo... ¿Qué pasa con esos amantes? ¿Dónde están? - Pregunto cohibido sin saber que pensar.

La chica trago con tristeza—Las mata despiadadamente, solo quiere un poco de diversión... No quiero asustarte pequeño, pero debes saberlo, he visto como les viola de formas espantosas y luego les corta el cuello, sigue teniendo sexo con ellas, tomando su sangre mientras estas mueren en sus brazos... Solo escoge a las más atractivas para su placer, se excita con su sufrimiento, las ve como comida sin valor.

No es que ellas no estaban dispuestas a fornicar, el las hipnotizaba para que les revelara sus deseos mas oscuros y cuando los hacia realidad, las mataba sin piedad.

_Kuroko sintió que se le iba el aire ante aquellas horribles palabras y tuvo miedo de que eso le pasara, que Nash le violara sin compasión tanto hasta la muerte, ya se había dado cuenta por aquellas palizas ¡Lo malo que era Nash, se imaginaba lo cruel que sería!_

—No desesperes pequeño lord, los vampiros son seres sexuales cuando no tienen un buen incentivo... La sangre azul tuya genera más placer que las relaciones sexuales, ya no querrá estar con nadie, se volverá casi asexual cuando se obsesione contigo— le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

—No sé si eso es una buena noticia o una mala— dijo dudando.

—¿Prefieres ser su esclavo sexual o ser tratado como un consorte? Si tiene tu sangre se volverá básicamente asexual, ya no dañara a otras mujeres porque solo te querrá a ti y te adorara por siempre sin embargo si tienes algo sexual, te hará lo mismo que esas pobres mujeres ¡No le importara cuando sufras o grites, te violara y te matara! Por eso solo deja que te muerda, permítele ser adicto a ti— dijo la muchacha— Es una buena oportunidad... Para ser el rey de este lugar, cuando estés en la cima ¡No nos olvides!

Kuroko asistió tímidamente.

Terminando el baño le vistieron de forma atractiva, parecía más de esos trajes llenos de velos que usan bailarines exóticos; el hombre daba la impresión de ser un ángel de lo hermoso que era y ahora seria propiedad del malvado conde Nash gold jr aunque no quisiera.

El muchacho respiró hondo, agarrando su ropaje con fuerza ¡pensando en que debía soportarlo todo por el bien de su querida manada!

El mago lo estaba esperando cuando el jugador fantasma entro nervioso al comedor, deslizándose lentamente por el miedo de enfrentar a su rival, no había nadie solo una música de violines en el fondo el cual lograba incrementar la escena tenebrosa residía un suspenso a flor de piel.

El beta se quedo en medio del recinto, tocándose las manos de forma nerviosa y miraba el piso como si fuese la cosa mas interesante del universo.

—¡Siéntate en la mesa! — le ordeno la bestia con su voz ronca, señalándole el lugar donde pretendía que se asentara y clavando su mirada en su cuerpo.

El jugador fantasma camino pesadamente sentándose en la mesa, como si fuera un pedazo de carne que alguien se devoraría. Su posición era justo frente al mago, con sus piernas abiertas de cada lado tipo una invitación al desastre.

_Kuroko se imaginó las mujeres asesinadas en su lugar y su corazón latía mucho más rápido ¿Qué pasaría si Nash decidiera hacer lo mismo con él?_

_No quería morir siendo obligado a tener relaciones con un monstruo sediento de sangre, que se excita con el sufrimiento ajeno._

Kuroko se estremeció de tal terror al sentir el aliento caliente del vampiro, quien deslizaba sus ojos en su persona casi lamiéndose los labios ¡Mala señal, podía oler el aroma del deseo en aquel fornido cuerpo y eso era muy malo! Lo primero que hizo el sujeto malévolo fue quitarle algunos de los botones de la camisa, tocando su torso desnudo haciéndole estremecer hasta llegar justo en la nuca en una caricia la cual parecía un un fuego lento devorador de mundos.

—Te marcare, te va doler mucho pero luego solo sentirás un delicioso apetito de más— expreso en un tono sensual.

_La mordedura de vampiro era diferente a la del hombre lobo porque se sentía más placentero, esa era una de sus habilidades especiales sin embargo también conllevaba al sufrimiento._

Kuroko no dijo nada cuando el malvado le agarro la cintura para acercarlo y comenzó a olfatearlo, el chico finalmente dio índices de negación e intento separarlo al sentir aquella intimidad desagradable, los colmillos raspando su hombro— ¡No! ¡No hagas esto! — dijo, con las manos en el pecho alejándole desesperadamente en un estremecimiento perecedero.

Nash tomo la barbilla del contrario con sus dedos— Me gusta que no seas del todo sumiso — apretó su otra mano en el muslo del beta dolorosamente— Si no quieres que te haga daño debes hacer lo que quiero. No sé lo que Haizaki te dijo para dejar de gruñirme como la perra de Akashi que eres, pero si cambias de opinión ¡Te torturare tanto hasta que me ruegues que te mate! Debes saber mi reputación, te hare todo lo que le hago a mis amantes; salvo que me tomare el tiempo para lastimarte del modo mas siniestro que puedas imaginar y soy capaz de haberlo frente a tu manada.

Kuroko bajo sus manos, tocando distraídamente el pecho musculoso y descuidadamente los tatuajes de sus brazos, pensó en que no había más opciones y obviamente no quería morir de una manera espantosa, menos sabiendo que sus amigos se encontraban en peligro ¡La única manera de salir de esta era seguir el plan del brujo y seducir de alguna forma a Nash o al menos intentar convencerlo de no lastimar a su manada! — Yo...Perdón conde Gold por mi desobediencia — trago las palabras, eligiéndolas cuidadosamente— ¡Hare lo que me pidas de ahora en adelante!

_Nash beso los labios del dulce beta en señal de satisfacción por sus palabras, Kuroko sintió asco por ello, una extraña sensación por los colmillos y el sabor de la sangre la concebía en su boca tanto como el olor fuerte que desprendía y tenía una idea de que las cosas de ahora en adelante serian así ¡No podía negarse, eso era lo peor! Para Kuroko era fácil que las personas no le miraran con atención dado era un fantasma ignorado por el mundo, pero el vampiro era diferente, siempre le miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes tan despampanantes._

Los vampiros besan para robar energía, cuando sienten que algo les pertenece.

— Así me gusta, pequeño ¡Esas son las palabras que quiero escuchar de tu boca deliciosa! - dijo en una burla—

¡Ahora serás mío!

La bestia no perdió el tiempo, saco sus colmillos y se los inserto en la suave piel del jugador fantasma como si fuese a comer una manzana llena de dulce veneno celestial.

El sufrimiento se clavaba en la piel del otro hombre.

Primero, Kuroko sintió un dolor tan insoportable que grito con toda la intensidad atreves del lugar hasta quedar ronco, eso era una tortura insoportable e incluso tenía náuseas y sentía que se iba desmayar en cualquier momento. Era como si mil agujas se clavaban en su alma y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sus lágrimas caían en el costado de Nash y los sollozos no se detenían.

Su lobo salió enojado agarrándose de los hombros del vampiro, sus garras desgarraban la carne vampírica pero el mago de alguna manera le gustaba esa violencia por ende lo sentó en su regazo apretándolo para tener más acceso a su cuello, tal si estuviese hambriento de su piel y fue extremadamente cruel hasta que su víctima sintió una satisfacción extraña, respiro agitadamente mientras se ponía totalmente rojo y su respiración se volvió agitada.

El dolor se clavaba en su piel, en su alma.

El dolor resultaba extrañamente placentero.

Kagami se levantó tembloroso y gritando el nombre del jugador fantasma a los cuatro vientos, la desesperación era tan grande que tuvieron que ponerle un calmante nervioso.

Ya en un estado más calmado, Himuro se sentó a su lado junto con Takao. —¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto con una cara preocupada.

—¿Dónde está Kuroko? —fue lo primero que dijo, sin interesarle su propia salud, siempre era su prioridad.

Kagami se preocupaba por la sombra, le quería tanto que era difícil vivir sin él.

_Desde el principio la sombra se había clavado en su corazón y poco a poco gano su amor, incluso ante las peleas deprimentes se dio cuenta que el era su rayo de esperanza en un día gris. ¡No lo perdería!_

Takao suspiro— Lamentablemente el vampiro se lo llevo, no pudimos hacer nada contra el... Era el alfa, el líder de los vampiros y nos iba a masacrar a todos si seguíamos allí.

—¡No es posible! — se sacudió con angustia, su mente se nublaba ante el dolor de perderlo en manos de un maldito hombre que solo quería ver el mundo arder, válgame la referencia de la película de batman.

Los cazadores intentaron reconfortarlo, era difícil cuando su amigo se encontraba tan decaído—¡Vamos a salvarlo! No puedes rendirte Taiga, sé que lo quieres entonces yo estoy contigo.

—No pude salvarlo, deje que ese monstruo malvado se lo llevara en mis narices— respiro angustiadamente, comprensiblemente se sentía culpable— No puede ganarle al alfa ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para salvarlo? Es mi culpa, si fuera más fuerte hubiera podido defenderlo ¡Que inútil! ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ir tan fácil?

Takao procuro aconsejarle— No podemos ganarle solo, necesitamos ayuda... Estamos seguros de que Kuroko pertenece a la Kiseki no Sedai, tiene que ser porque era amigo de ellos en Teiko y sabes que incluso si no fueran de esa manada harían cualquier cosa por él. ¡Son los licántropos más poderosos, podrían contra Nash, si les ayudamos!

—Prefiero no involucrarme con nuestros enemigos— le dijo Taiga dado que habían intentado matarlos indubitablemente no estaban en buenos términos, eran enemigos de guerra.

—Ellos lo quieren tanto como tú, van ayudarnos a salvarle ¡Debes dejar tu orgullo si deseas salvar a Kuroko! — le advirtió Himuro

—Son nuestros contrarios, lo que harán será matarnos apenas nos vean— expreso Kagami con toda la razón, había un peligro ciego en ello.

_Eran rivales mortales, cruzar su territorio y enfrentarlos directamente ¡Sería desastroso y probablemente los matarían!_

—Es la única forma, si no nos arriesgamos ¡Ese maldito vampiro va a tener a Kuroko en sus manos y quien sabe qué hará con el! - replico Takao hablando con seriedad.

—Si, creo que debemos hacerlo ¿Prefieres quedarte sentado a esperar que Nash le haga daño a Kuroko o vas hacer algo para salvarlo? - le dijo su hermano.

Kagami lo pensó, recordó la sonrisa tierna de Kuroko, su cabello celeste y ojos llenos de fuego, su amor por los batidos de vainilla y por los perros... Recordó sus momentos con el dulce muchacho, cada vez que chocaban los puños y pensó que valía la pena morir por ese pequeño cielo.

Morir por su amor, por Kuroko

—Tienen razón, hemos tardado tantos años luchando contra esos cazadores, pero llego el momento de dejar las guerras atrás y unirnos por rescatar a Kuroko de las manos de ese hombre malvado

—Iremos en la mañana hacia el área prohibida de los hombres lobos y pediremos una reunión con el alfa

—Si todo sale bien, le daremos un golpe de estado a ese maldito de Nash Gold y recuperaremos a Kuroko o moriremos en el intento.

Porque valía la pena morir por él, por verle sonreir de nuevo.

###  [Chapter 13](/works/15527466/chapters/36044835): Cita 

### Chapter Text

  
La manada se encontraba desesperada por encontrar al jugador fantasma, sabían que su olor comenzaba a desaparecer justo en el área prohibida donde residen los malvados cazadores y allí era imposible pasar sin ser capturado o eliminado.

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de supervivencia de un hombre lobo en un lugar donde se reúnen los humanos a matar personas con características lobunas por deporte o trabajo?

La respuesta de esa pregunta es muy negativa, ningún licántropo seria capaz de vivir luego de entrar a la boca del león y a pesar de conocer la verdad no perdían la esperanza de que Kuroko regresara sano y salvo a casa.

_Al pasar el tiempo la manada se fue deprimiendo por la perdida de su querido beta, el peso de su ausencia comenzaba a afectar su espíritu y caían en la melancolía eterna, extrañaban al pequeño peliceleste que llenaba sus vidas de alegría._

El alfa arrastro los papeles de la mesa, tirándolos del enojo— Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hemos tenido pistas de Kuroko.

Kise movió sus ojos para un lado casi a punto de llorar— Se que lo encontraremos.

—Hay que ser realistas, entro al área de los cazadores ¡Es posible que este muerto! — refunfuño el peliverde, siendo cruelmente realista.

Aomine no le gusto esas palabras llenas de pesimismo, se negaba a reconocer que fuese una realidad— Hasta no tener pruebas, no desistiré de Tetsu.

Murakashibara comió un pastel para aliviar el sofocante estrés— Estoy seguro de que Kuro-cchin pudo escapar a tiempo, es un jugador fantasma porque nadie lo nota ¡Ni siquiera los cazadores!

—Oh puedo morir en el intento— Agrego Midorima con negatividad, bueno de todos era el más objetivo.

—¡No renunciaremos! — Explicó el alfa con ese tono lleno de seguridad, no era capaz de perder la fe o la esperanza de encontrar a su beta favorito.

_Era capaz de sentir su vida a través del vínculo que los unía, aunque las pequeñas punzadas en su corazón querían decir que estaba sufriendo por algo ¡Le preocupaba lo tuviesen los cazadores y lo torturaran!_

En ese preciso instante la alarma sonó en señal de que había un intruso, alguien fue interceptando la zona y debían defenderse del enemigo el cual se atrevía a atacarlos. Los colores de la habitación comenzaron a ponerse rojos, parpadeaban sin cesar y solo había una explicación "Cazadores"

Midorima añadió viendo la pantalla principal—Tenemos un código 15.

—Así que un grupo de cazadores se atrevió a atacarnos — señaló Akashi con sadismo.

—¿Quién sería tan tonto? —gruño Aomine con furia, sabiendo que únicamente alguien suicida entraría al área de los hombres lobos sin autorización _._

_A pesar de las guerras, había territorios demarcados para cada especie y entrar a esa zona resultaba mortal si eres el enemigo._

—Shintauro se quedará en la base, los demás iremos a enfrentarlos—indicó Akashi yendo directo al problema y estando al tanto que negociar era la mejor opción.

Midorima asistió con desconfianza; los demás se dirigieron afuera del recinto, convirtiéndose en medios lobos, corrieron con rapidez hacia el peligro ...Así como eran buenos en el básquet también en planificación y la guerra.

Kise dijo sintiendo el aroma horrible de los humanos— Están cerca.

—Son cazadores de la Seirin...Específicamente los redhunters ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? Pensé que habían desistido de asesinarnos— expresó Akashi, tenía en cuenta esos mortales eran los que se habían acercado e intentado matar a todos los de la manada sin preámbulos en el pasado.

Murakashibara apretó los puños al recordar su compañero de equipo —Himuro.

—Y el odioso que me quito a Tetsu— dijo gruñendo de celos el hombre lobo, después de todo los licántropos son muy posesivos y Aomine era el peor de todos en ese sentido.

Kagami se acercó sin miedo, en un lugar estratégico y grito— Vengo en son de paz, pido permiso para hablar con el alfa.

Los de la Kiseki no Sedai se acercaron para enfrentarlo desde diferentes ángulos con la intención de que el cazador estuviese rodeado, Aomine que era el más impulsivo salto pretendiendo matarlo porque era lo que más deseaba siempre había sentido rabia de ese tipo Taiga, por arrebatarle a su sombra.

Akashi recordó aquella pesadilla eterna y lo que había mencionado el oráculo ¡No podía matar al cazador que se acercaba con noticias o todo lo que vivió en ese horrible sueño se haría realidad!

_El cazador, era Kagami la luz de su beta y tenia mucho sentido que fuera alguien querido para Kuroko, quien tuviera repercusiones en su futuro o probablemente en componer y cambiar la visión apocalíptica del mismo._

_Alex había advertido que eso pasaría._

_"Si un cazador llega a la manada con la intención de darte una información, no debes matarlo"_

_"Me prometes que lo escucharas antes de hacerle daño y el destino de esa manera será diferente"_

_"Ese es tu destino si decides matar a_ l cazador"

Kagami residía firme, sin una gota de miedo y a su lado estaba Himuro, quien se juzgaba listo para la batalla posiblemente ellos se encontraban al corriente que era demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse a una de las más fieras manadas del mundo, se arriesgaban a morir pero al final todo valía la pena con tal de salvar a la sombra.

_Debian confiar en el amor que tenía la Kiseki no Sedai por Kuroko porque de eso dependía su vida de ahora en adelante._

Aomine se hallaba listo para cortarle la cabeza con sus garras al rival puesto lo que más adoraría era estripar el corazón del Tigre dado que se robó a su sombra sin embargo Akashi no lo dejo avanzar, expresando con advertencia—No lo mates.

—¿Por qué? He deseado matar a ese infeliz desde que lo vi la primera vez— gruño Daiki con impaciencia.

—Porque ese humano insignificante es el ancla de Kuroko, es quien puede calmarlo ¡No me sorprende quien resulto ser su ancla! Debí imaginar que fuera Kagami Taiga después de todo era su luz— Expreso Akashi, pensando en que era lógico, eran muy unidos en el pasado y siempre andaban juntos.

—Calmarlo puedes hacerlo tú también, yo voto porque lo degollemos— exigió Aomine siendo cruel, después de todo ese pelirrojo era su competencia.

—Si Kuroko siente que su ancla está muerta, perderá la cabeza y no puedo hacer nada para calmarlo, menos si está lejos de mi— indico Seijuro siendo precavido.

Kise susurro con un dolor fuerte en su corazón— Ni siquiera sabemos si kuroko está vivo.

—Lo está ¡Puedo sentirlo a través de nuestra conexión! —Añadió el alfa, cerrando los ojos para sentir el corazón agitado de Kuroko palpitando a través de su vínculo

—Así que invitaremos al enemigo a tomar té— dijo sarcásticamente Aomine, aun resentido por el pasado conflictivo.

—Escuchare sus palabras— explicó Seijuro sin contarles de que se trataba el asunto o la predicción del oráculo.

El cazador profesional se mantenía de pie, esperando que atacaran porque obviamente eran enemigos, debía mantenerse alerta y nunca se debe confiar en nadie mucho menos unos contrarios que odias sin embargo Akashi inclino su rostro mostrándose cordial al bajar la guardia—Esta bien Kagami-Taiga. Tu amiga Alexandra una oráculo que conocí, me advirtió de tu llegada y me dijo que debía escuchar tus palabras o el destino se volvería contra nosotros.

—¿Ella es un oráculo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Himuro con esperanza, se mostraba feliz de saber que su amiga se hallaba en un lugar de paz.

—Lo fue, ella me conto que ustedes eran sus amigos... Asumo murió de una manera violenta para terminar siendo una vidente... Me advirtió sobre su llegada y por esa razón ¡Los escuchare! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —exclamo el alfa.

—¡Es algo importante! — expuso Kagami sin más.

—Te llevaremos a nuestra base, pero si nos traicionas o haces algo en contra de las políticas, tendremos que matarlos dado están en nuestro territorio ahora ¡No hay repercusiones puesto que ustedes entraron a nuestro territorio! — dijo el alfa siendo bastante amenazador.

—Lo sabemos — le respondió Himuro con aburrimiento.

—Bien tápenles los ojos, no queremos que sepan donde se encuentra nuestra guarida— ordeno el alfa, Murakashibara seguía sus órdenes.

Al estar listos caminaron al lugar, cuando entraron finalmente se encontraron con Takao; quien ese mantenía sentado junto a un Midorima totalmente atado— Se tardaron mucho. Yo soy el plan B, sabía que Shin-chan me abriría la puerta.

Akashi suspiro—Genial, ahora saben nuestra localización... Dado que tu plan A funciono ¡Desamarra a Shintauro!

—Me gusta como se ve atado— dijo en tono de broma. —Primero, quítenles las vendas a mis compañeros de armas— añadió con una sonrisa burlona, apretando más el agarre que tenia de Midorima.

—Adelante— indico para que le quitaran las vendas y eso hicieron inmediatamente. Takao también corto las cuerdas que ataban al peliverde con suma diversión, como si disfrutara mucho ese juego.

Kise comento— ¿Queremos saber porque están aquí?

Midorima respondió mientras miraba con rabia a Takao— Es por Kuroko, tiene que ser por el que se arriesguen tanto.

Kagami asistió— ¡Tiene razón! Venimos hasta aquí porque necesitamos ayuda, asumimos que Kuroko es de vuestro paquete... Él cruzo nuestro territorio, se hizo pasar por un lobo y cuando supe la verdad.

—¡Si le hiciste daño te mato! — gruño interrumpiendo Aomine con ira, poniendo sus ojos de otro color.

—Déjame terminar— se enojó Kagami gritándole.

—Para los cazadores solo somos monstruos asquerosos y ahora vienes pidiendo respeto— le grito Aomine con fuerza.

—¡No le hice daño, es mi sombra! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — se defendió Taiga, no podía creer que su rival creyera de verdad que el seria capaz de hacerle daño a Tetsuya aunque en el pasado le había golpeado una vez, se sentía culpable de haberle maltratado en ese entonces pero era egoísta... Era un cazador sin sentimientos que únicamente pensaba en si mismo.

—Entonces ¿Qué paso? - Dijo Murakashibara con tranquilidad.

—Cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde... Nash Gold jr un vampiro apareció de la nada, nos atacó y se llevó a Kuroko ¡Necesitamos ayuda para salvarlo! ¡El tipo es muy fuerte y es un alfa que comanda ejércitos enteros! Nunca había salido de su mansión la cual parece un castillo y lo hizo para llevárselo ¡No pudimos contra el e incluso termine herido! — dijo Kagami algo triste por eso, habían luchado si bien el mago era demasiado poderoso.

—No se equivocan ¡Kuroko-cchi es de nuestra manada! — Dijo Kise mostrándose perspicaz.

—Y lo salvaremos— pensaron los demás.

No importa unirse al enemigo.

No importa enfrentarse al cruel que deambula en las noches frías.

O la imposibilidad de ganar.

Porque el amor lo vence todo, llegarían donde Kuroko y se enfrentarían al mismísimo vampiro alfa por él.

     

Días de inconciencia.

El licántropo de cabellos celeste se mantuvo en la cama de Nash mientras se recuperada de la marca vampírica y era extraño porque paso algunos días en los que su cuerpo se ponía frio, buscando el calor del rubio, otros se incendiaban en fiebre y todo su cuerpo sudaba... Su organismo ardía o se congelaba, se negaba a ser de Nash cuando fue primero del emperador.

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a terminar en la cama con un vampiro? Pero allí estaba acurrucado, la bestia lo abrazaba con fuerza por detrás, a veces besaba distraídamente su cuello ¡No era como su manada la cual tenían contacto físico cariñoso, Nash era diferente a lo acostumbrado probablemente por su rudeza!

La sombra se desprendió del costado donde Nash lo tenía atrapado con sus brazos musculosos y se tambaleo con la intención de tomar un baño, era la tarde cuando al mirarse al espejo noto el moretón en vuelto en una cicatriz donde le habían mordido la bestia, lo toco pensando que era la muestra de su amor hacia su manada ¡No quería perderlos y haría todo por ellos! Para Nash significaba el símbolo de pertenencia, de poder contra el alfa.

Se quito su ropa que olía completamente a Nash como si sus olores se mezclaran de una manera bastante perturbadora, puso la temperatura ideal y entro al chorro de agua, sintiendo el líquido el cual corría por su piel tan blanca como los copos de la nieve, podía sentir los colmillos en su cuello y la sensación dolorosamente excitante.

Termino poniéndose algún ropaje que le habían dado, camino para ver a Nash con poca ropa en la cama y este le devolvió la mirada como si fuese un platillo delicioso que desearía devorar hasta saciar su apetito.

Kuroko desvió la mirada con vergüenza al ver al hombre semi desnudo. Nash sonrió indecente— Te gusta lo que ves.

Tetsuya no se dejó distraer y comenzó a pensar en un plan, intentando hacer algo para que ese malvado hombre de alguna extraña manera sintiera cariño por su persona. Nash era una criatura que carecía de sentimientos, su corazón era vacío como su alma infernal ¿Cómo haría para que el tipo le viese de forma diferente, más que un simple postre?

Recordó que siempre iba a la tienda a comprar helados o a un restaurante a disfrutar alguna comida con sus amigos si bien no era como si el mago tuviese una dieta balanceada si pasaba bebiendo sangre; no iba llegar al lugar y decir "Deme un vaso de malteada de sangre" No, era mala idea sin embargo el vampiro no sabía que era ser normal seguramente llevaba milenios sin salir del territorio quizá era más la maldición que tenía.

—Casi puedo escuchar lo mucho que tu cerebro trabaja ahora mismo. — dijo el rubio viendo al chico pensativo, mirando la nada.

—¿Podríamos ir a comer algo afuera? He estado encerrado meses contigo y me gustaría salir ¡No voy a escapar! — dijo Kuroko de repente sin mostrar temor, deseando cambiar de aires...No le gustaba estar contenido mucho tiempo, aunque lo había hecho.

_Pensó en escapar para contactarse con sus padres, el problema era que su familia nunca estaba en la casa, siempre pasaban trabajando y no tenían tiempo para verlo eventualmente ni se habían dado cuenta que había desaparecido, su abuela era quien mas le llamaba y los extrañaba no obstante tenía en cuenta que no podía arriesgarse, ser un hombre lobo solo los iba a poner en peligro_

_Era mejor alejarse._

— Para que no digas, nunca te recompenso cuando haces algo bueno ¡Te llevare a donde tu elijas! - dijo deslizando su mano en la mejilla tocándolo suavemente, sus dedos fríos siempre le generaban escalofríos.  
 _Se había acostumbrado a los toques de Nash, después de todo la sangre azul hace que los seres naturales sientan atracción y ganas de manosear._

_Como era un hombre lobo el contacto con su manada era sumamente importante, necesitaba siempre que el alfa lo tocara para sentirse seguro o expresar sentimientos, los lobos son muy físicos._

Viendo la oportunidad decidió seguir su instinto—Quiero ir a comer hamburguesas

—¿En serio? Te digo que puedo llevarte donde quieras y lo primero que piensas es en un lugar barato— dijo sonando extrañado, las personas con quien salía no eran para nada como ese cachorro.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida en medio de la noche casi cuando iban a cerrar, Nash fastidioso siguió ordenando un montón de comida para Kuroko, quien parecía insistir en comprar un batido de vainilla.

_Nash pensaba que los humanos, los hombres lobo eran extraños._

_Tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa cuando veían un postre._

_Definitivamente el vampiro no entendía a los hombres como Kuroko y le gustaba el hecho de no comprenderle porque eso lo hacía más interesante._

Tetsuya comía despacio, mirando con curiosidad a Nash, sin saber que decir para romper el hielo ¡Nunca se había esforzado en hacer conversación siempre pasaba de forma natural! — Hubo un tiempo en que no creía que existieran los hombres lobo, los magos o los vampiros hasta que me convertí en uno y te conocí.

—Eso explica porque no tienes perjuicios y te gustan los cazadores— dijo con molestia ante la mención del tigre, era comprensible que Kuroko quisiera al enemigo cuando nunca había tenido nada en contra de este.

—No sé porque se odian entre sí, existe una guerra entre ustedes que me cuesta entender— expuso el jugador fantasma, era raro vivir toda una vida siendo humano y de repente darse cuenta de que existe un mundo diferente escondido, lleno de seres extraordinarios peleando entre ellos.

—Las razas riñen por poder obviamente, porque todos quieren ser la raza dominante y los vampiros lo somos ¡Yo seré el rey de lo sobrenatural cuando consiga tu sangre azul y tu estarás a mi lado, sentado en mi regazo como el lindo cachorrito que eres! - dijo con cierta burla.

—¿Porque no pueden vivir en armonía? Todos somos seres vivos ¿De qué sirve matarse entre ustedes? - Dijo el licántropo, el quería resolver los conflictos con diplomacia.

—Eso no existe ¡un ideal demasiado fantasioso! Mi dulce Kuroko, deja de vivir de sueños— señaló el hombre con esa voluntad terrible de acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera en su camino.

—Lo siento, pero debo ir al baño— dijo excusándose para tomar un respiro, estar con un maldito vampiro era bastante estresante y si no ayudaba que el tipo no alejaba sus manos de su cuerpo, el olor del deseo era picante en su nariz.

Nash simplemente le siguió con la mirada, daba algo de escalofrió que alguien pudiera afectarte tanto con un detalle tan simple.

El jugador fantasma fue hacia el lavado con el propósito de limpiarse la cara, el reflejo de su rostro era pálido parecía como si tuviese anemia y no entendía cómo podía ser atractivo para esas criaturas ¡Su sangre lograba atraer como abejas a la miel a los depredadores! Pero no era por su persona, sino por culpa de las feromonas.   
¡Estúpidas feromonas!

Suspiro pesadamente, desearía poder escapar y correr lejos donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, pero escapar no arreglaría los problemas, no traería la paz como deseaba.

Por estar distraído no se dio cuenta que alguien entro, el mago lo agarro con fuerza metiéndolo a uno de los baños mientras cerraba con llave, aplasto el rostro sorprendido en la puerta y lo alzo bruscamente. Kuroko gimió de dolor—¿Qué?

—Es mi hora de comer— susurro simplemente con su voz sensual, el mago no había probado la sangre y comprensiblemente no tenia el efecto azul pero aun era un manjar hecho por los dioses.

Ciertamente Nash no le importaba nada, morder en un lugar público donde había cientos de humanos que podían descubrir su secreto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre metió la mano por su estómago hasta su pecho, agarrándolo del cuello y doblo su cabeza para tomo su sangre.

La sangre era dulce, la bestia se preguntaba si era porque el cachorro tomaba mucho batido de vainilla.

Nash no podía dejar de beberla, era deliciosa ¡Lo mas exquisito que había probado en toda su vida!

Lo alzo acomodándolo más a su cuerpo y tomo de su sangre hasta saciar su sed infinita. Kuroko no dijo nada únicamente apretó sus manos, gimiendo del dolor y la sensación de electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo le hacía delirar.

Alguien abrió la puerta, un chico los miraba extrañado de seguro pensaba que estaban haciendo otras actividades y por lo íntimos que eran Kuroko se sonrojo por ello.

—No es lo que parece— dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Nash, quien trono los dedos y le dijo— Tu nos has visto anda

El humano quedo hipnotizado y repitió — No he visto anda.

—Ahora puedes irte— ordeno Nash, el hombre se fue con la apariencia de un robot.

—¿Cómo haces eso? - pregunto con curiosidad Kuroko.

—Los vampiros podemos hacer muchas cosas— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa— Ahora continuamos donde lo dejamos.

Kuroko se sintió un poco mal— Estoy algo mareado.

Los sonidos se agudizaron.

Podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, tenía ganas de vomitar y únicamente sintió como el vampiro lo alzaba, trasportándolo a otro sitio.

Parecía casi una cita, quizás ya le estaba enseñando a Nash como ser un humano o desmayándose en el intento.

Gracias por leer! 

Los cazadores y los hombres lobos han hecho equipo para ir contra Nash y recuperar a Kuroko mientras Kuroko intenta humanizar a Nash. ¿Lograran sus objetivos?


	13. Cita

  
La manada se encontraba desesperada por encontrar al jugador fantasma, sabían que su olor comenzaba a desaparecer justo en el área prohibida donde residen los malvados cazadores y allí era imposible pasar sin ser capturado o eliminado.

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de supervivencia de un hombre lobo en un lugar donde se reúnen los humanos a matar personas con características lobunas por deporte o trabajo?

La respuesta de esa pregunta es muy negativa, ningún licántropo seria capaz de vivir luego de entrar a la boca del león y a pesar de conocer la verdad no perdían la esperanza de que Kuroko regresara sano y salvo a casa.

_Al pasar el tiempo la manada se fue deprimiendo por la perdida de su querido beta, el peso de su ausencia comenzaba a afectar su espíritu y caían en la melancolía eterna, extrañaban al pequeño peliceleste que llenaba sus vidas de alegría._

El alfa arrastro los papeles de la mesa, tirándolos del enojo— Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no hemos tenido pistas de Kuroko.

Kise movió sus ojos para un lado casi a punto de llorar— Se que lo encontraremos.

—Hay que ser realistas, entro al área de los cazadores ¡Es posible que este muerto! — refunfuño el peliverde, siendo cruelmente realista.

Aomine no le gusto esas palabras llenas de pesimismo, se negaba a reconocer que fuese una realidad— Hasta no tener pruebas, no desistiré de Tetsu.

Murakashibara comió un pastel para aliviar el sofocante estrés— Estoy seguro de que Kuro-cchin pudo escapar a tiempo, es un jugador fantasma porque nadie lo nota ¡Ni siquiera los cazadores!

—Oh puedo morir en el intento— Agrego Midorima con negatividad, bueno de todos era el más objetivo.

—¡No renunciaremos! — Explicó el alfa con ese tono lleno de seguridad, no era capaz de perder la fe o la esperanza de encontrar a su beta favorito.

_Era capaz de sentir su vida a través del vínculo que los unía, aunque las pequeñas punzadas en su corazón querían decir que estaba sufriendo por algo ¡Le preocupaba lo tuviesen los cazadores y lo torturaran!_

En ese preciso instante la alarma sonó en señal de que había un intruso, alguien fue interceptando la zona y debían defenderse del enemigo el cual se atrevía a atacarlos. Los colores de la habitación comenzaron a ponerse rojos, parpadeaban sin cesar y solo había una explicación "Cazadores"

Midorima añadió viendo la pantalla principal—Tenemos un código 15.

—Así que un grupo de cazadores se atrevió a atacarnos — señaló Akashi con sadismo.

—¿Quién sería tan tonto? —gruño Aomine con furia, sabiendo que únicamente alguien suicida entraría al área de los hombres lobos sin autorización _._

_A pesar de las guerras, había territorios demarcados para cada especie y entrar a esa zona resultaba mortal si eres el enemigo._

—Shintauro se quedará en la base, los demás iremos a enfrentarlos—indicó Akashi yendo directo al problema y estando al tanto que negociar era la mejor opción.

Midorima asistió con desconfianza; los demás se dirigieron afuera del recinto, convirtiéndose en medios lobos, corrieron con rapidez hacia el peligro ...Así como eran buenos en el básquet también en planificación y la guerra.

Kise dijo sintiendo el aroma horrible de los humanos— Están cerca.

—Son cazadores de la Seirin...Específicamente los redhunters ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí? Pensé que habían desistido de asesinarnos— expresó Akashi, tenía en cuenta esos mortales eran los que se habían acercado e intentado matar a todos los de la manada sin preámbulos en el pasado.

Murakashibara apretó los puños al recordar su compañero de equipo —Himuro.

—Y el odioso que me quito a Tetsu— dijo gruñendo de celos el hombre lobo, después de todo los licántropos son muy posesivos y Aomine era el peor de todos en ese sentido.

Kagami se acercó sin miedo, en un lugar estratégico y grito— Vengo en son de paz, pido permiso para hablar con el alfa.

Los de la Kiseki no Sedai se acercaron para enfrentarlo desde diferentes ángulos con la intención de que el cazador estuviese rodeado, Aomine que era el más impulsivo salto pretendiendo matarlo porque era lo que más deseaba siempre había sentido rabia de ese tipo Taiga, por arrebatarle a su sombra.

Akashi recordó aquella pesadilla eterna y lo que había mencionado el oráculo ¡No podía matar al cazador que se acercaba con noticias o todo lo que vivió en ese horrible sueño se haría realidad!

_El cazador, era Kagami la luz de su beta y tenia mucho sentido que fuera alguien querido para Kuroko, quien tuviera repercusiones en su futuro o probablemente en componer y cambiar la visión apocalíptica del mismo._

_Alex había advertido que eso pasaría._

_"Si un cazador llega a la manada con la intención de darte una información, no debes matarlo"_

_"Me prometes que lo escucharas antes de hacerle daño y el destino de esa manera será diferente"_

_"Ese es tu destino si decides matar a_ l cazador"

Kagami residía firme, sin una gota de miedo y a su lado estaba Himuro, quien se juzgaba listo para la batalla posiblemente ellos se encontraban al corriente que era demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse a una de las más fieras manadas del mundo, se arriesgaban a morir pero al final todo valía la pena con tal de salvar a la sombra.

_Debian confiar en el amor que tenía la Kiseki no Sedai por Kuroko porque de eso dependía su vida de ahora en adelante._

Aomine se hallaba listo para cortarle la cabeza con sus garras al rival puesto lo que más adoraría era estripar el corazón del Tigre dado que se robó a su sombra sin embargo Akashi no lo dejo avanzar, expresando con advertencia—No lo mates.

—¿Por qué? He deseado matar a ese infeliz desde que lo vi la primera vez— gruño Daiki con impaciencia.

—Porque ese humano insignificante es el ancla de Kuroko, es quien puede calmarlo ¡No me sorprende quien resulto ser su ancla! Debí imaginar que fuera Kagami Taiga después de todo era su luz— Expreso Akashi, pensando en que era lógico, eran muy unidos en el pasado y siempre andaban juntos.

—Calmarlo puedes hacerlo tú también, yo voto porque lo degollemos— exigió Aomine siendo cruel, después de todo ese pelirrojo era su competencia.

—Si Kuroko siente que su ancla está muerta, perderá la cabeza y no puedo hacer nada para calmarlo, menos si está lejos de mi— indico Seijuro siendo precavido.

Kise susurro con un dolor fuerte en su corazón— Ni siquiera sabemos si kuroko está vivo.

—Lo está ¡Puedo sentirlo a través de nuestra conexión! —Añadió el alfa, cerrando los ojos para sentir el corazón agitado de Kuroko palpitando a través de su vínculo

—Así que invitaremos al enemigo a tomar té— dijo sarcásticamente Aomine, aun resentido por el pasado conflictivo.

—Escuchare sus palabras— explicó Seijuro sin contarles de que se trataba el asunto o la predicción del oráculo.

El cazador profesional se mantenía de pie, esperando que atacaran porque obviamente eran enemigos, debía mantenerse alerta y nunca se debe confiar en nadie mucho menos unos contrarios que odias sin embargo Akashi inclino su rostro mostrándose cordial al bajar la guardia—Esta bien Kagami-Taiga. Tu amiga Alexandra una oráculo que conocí, me advirtió de tu llegada y me dijo que debía escuchar tus palabras o el destino se volvería contra nosotros.

—¿Ella es un oráculo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Himuro con esperanza, se mostraba feliz de saber que su amiga se hallaba en un lugar de paz.

—Lo fue, ella me conto que ustedes eran sus amigos... Asumo murió de una manera violenta para terminar siendo una vidente... Me advirtió sobre su llegada y por esa razón ¡Los escuchare! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —exclamo el alfa.

—¡Es algo importante! — expuso Kagami sin más.

—Te llevaremos a nuestra base, pero si nos traicionas o haces algo en contra de las políticas, tendremos que matarlos dado están en nuestro territorio ahora ¡No hay repercusiones puesto que ustedes entraron a nuestro territorio! — dijo el alfa siendo bastante amenazador.

—Lo sabemos — le respondió Himuro con aburrimiento.

—Bien tápenles los ojos, no queremos que sepan donde se encuentra nuestra guarida— ordeno el alfa, Murakashibara seguía sus órdenes.

Al estar listos caminaron al lugar, cuando entraron finalmente se encontraron con Takao; quien ese mantenía sentado junto a un Midorima totalmente atado— Se tardaron mucho. Yo soy el plan B, sabía que Shin-chan me abriría la puerta.

Akashi suspiro—Genial, ahora saben nuestra localización... Dado que tu plan A funciono ¡Desamarra a Shintauro!

—Me gusta como se ve atado— dijo en tono de broma. —Primero, quítenles las vendas a mis compañeros de armas— añadió con una sonrisa burlona, apretando más el agarre que tenia de Midorima.

—Adelante— indico para que le quitaran las vendas y eso hicieron inmediatamente. Takao también corto las cuerdas que ataban al peliverde con suma diversión, como si disfrutara mucho ese juego.

Kise comento— ¿Queremos saber porque están aquí?

Midorima respondió mientras miraba con rabia a Takao— Es por Kuroko, tiene que ser por el que se arriesguen tanto.

Kagami asistió— ¡Tiene razón! Venimos hasta aquí porque necesitamos ayuda, asumimos que Kuroko es de vuestro paquete... Él cruzo nuestro territorio, se hizo pasar por un lobo y cuando supe la verdad.

—¡Si le hiciste daño te mato! — gruño interrumpiendo Aomine con ira, poniendo sus ojos de otro color.

—Déjame terminar— se enojó Kagami gritándole.

—Para los cazadores solo somos monstruos asquerosos y ahora vienes pidiendo respeto— le grito Aomine con fuerza.

—¡No le hice daño, es mi sombra! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — se defendió Taiga, no podía creer que su rival creyera de verdad que el seria capaz de hacerle daño a Tetsuya aunque en el pasado le había golpeado una vez, se sentía culpable de haberle maltratado en ese entonces pero era egoísta... Era un cazador sin sentimientos que únicamente pensaba en si mismo.

—Entonces ¿Qué paso? - Dijo Murakashibara con tranquilidad.

—Cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde... Nash Gold jr un vampiro apareció de la nada, nos atacó y se llevó a Kuroko ¡Necesitamos ayuda para salvarlo! ¡El tipo es muy fuerte y es un alfa que comanda ejércitos enteros! Nunca había salido de su mansión la cual parece un castillo y lo hizo para llevárselo ¡No pudimos contra el e incluso termine herido! — dijo Kagami algo triste por eso, habían luchado si bien el mago era demasiado poderoso.

—No se equivocan ¡Kuroko-cchi es de nuestra manada! — Dijo Kise mostrándose perspicaz.

—Y lo salvaremos— pensaron los demás.

No importa unirse al enemigo.

No importa enfrentarse al cruel que deambula en las noches frías.

O la imposibilidad de ganar.

Porque el amor lo vence todo, llegarían donde Kuroko y se enfrentarían al mismísimo vampiro alfa por él.

     

Días de inconciencia.

El licántropo de cabellos celeste se mantuvo en la cama de Nash mientras se recuperada de la marca vampírica y era extraño porque paso algunos días en los que su cuerpo se ponía frio, buscando el calor del rubio, otros se incendiaban en fiebre y todo su cuerpo sudaba... Su organismo ardía o se congelaba, se negaba a ser de Nash cuando fue primero del emperador.

¿Quién iba a decir que iba a terminar en la cama con un vampiro? Pero allí estaba acurrucado, la bestia lo abrazaba con fuerza por detrás, a veces besaba distraídamente su cuello ¡No era como su manada la cual tenían contacto físico cariñoso, Nash era diferente a lo acostumbrado probablemente por su rudeza!

La sombra se desprendió del costado donde Nash lo tenía atrapado con sus brazos musculosos y se tambaleo con la intención de tomar un baño, era la tarde cuando al mirarse al espejo noto el moretón en vuelto en una cicatriz donde le habían mordido la bestia, lo toco pensando que era la muestra de su amor hacia su manada ¡No quería perderlos y haría todo por ellos! Para Nash significaba el símbolo de pertenencia, de poder contra el alfa.

Se quito su ropa que olía completamente a Nash como si sus olores se mezclaran de una manera bastante perturbadora, puso la temperatura ideal y entro al chorro de agua, sintiendo el líquido el cual corría por su piel tan blanca como los copos de la nieve, podía sentir los colmillos en su cuello y la sensación dolorosamente excitante.

Termino poniéndose algún ropaje que le habían dado, camino para ver a Nash con poca ropa en la cama y este le devolvió la mirada como si fuese un platillo delicioso que desearía devorar hasta saciar su apetito.

Kuroko desvió la mirada con vergüenza al ver al hombre semi desnudo. Nash sonrió indecente— Te gusta lo que ves.

Tetsuya no se dejó distraer y comenzó a pensar en un plan, intentando hacer algo para que ese malvado hombre de alguna extraña manera sintiera cariño por su persona. Nash era una criatura que carecía de sentimientos, su corazón era vacío como su alma infernal ¿Cómo haría para que el tipo le viese de forma diferente, más que un simple postre?

Recordó que siempre iba a la tienda a comprar helados o a un restaurante a disfrutar alguna comida con sus amigos si bien no era como si el mago tuviese una dieta balanceada si pasaba bebiendo sangre; no iba llegar al lugar y decir "Deme un vaso de malteada de sangre" No, era mala idea sin embargo el vampiro no sabía que era ser normal seguramente llevaba milenios sin salir del territorio quizá era más la maldición que tenía.

—Casi puedo escuchar lo mucho que tu cerebro trabaja ahora mismo. — dijo el rubio viendo al chico pensativo, mirando la nada.

—¿Podríamos ir a comer algo afuera? He estado encerrado meses contigo y me gustaría salir ¡No voy a escapar! — dijo Kuroko de repente sin mostrar temor, deseando cambiar de aires...No le gustaba estar contenido mucho tiempo, aunque lo había hecho.

_Pensó en escapar para contactarse con sus padres, el problema era que su familia nunca estaba en la casa, siempre pasaban trabajando y no tenían tiempo para verlo eventualmente ni se habían dado cuenta que había desaparecido, su abuela era quien mas le llamaba y los extrañaba no obstante tenía en cuenta que no podía arriesgarse, ser un hombre lobo solo los iba a poner en peligro_

_Era mejor alejarse._

— Para que no digas, nunca te recompenso cuando haces algo bueno ¡Te llevare a donde tu elijas! - dijo deslizando su mano en la mejilla tocándolo suavemente, sus dedos fríos siempre le generaban escalofríos.  
 _Se había acostumbrado a los toques de Nash, después de todo la sangre azul hace que los seres naturales sientan atracción y ganas de manosear._

_Como era un hombre lobo el contacto con su manada era sumamente importante, necesitaba siempre que el alfa lo tocara para sentirse seguro o expresar sentimientos, los lobos son muy físicos._

Viendo la oportunidad decidió seguir su instinto—Quiero ir a comer hamburguesas

—¿En serio? Te digo que puedo llevarte donde quieras y lo primero que piensas es en un lugar barato— dijo sonando extrañado, las personas con quien salía no eran para nada como ese cachorro.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron en un restaurante de comida rápida en medio de la noche casi cuando iban a cerrar, Nash fastidioso siguió ordenando un montón de comida para Kuroko, quien parecía insistir en comprar un batido de vainilla.

_Nash pensaba que los humanos, los hombres lobo eran extraños._

_Tenían sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa cuando veían un postre._

_Definitivamente el vampiro no entendía a los hombres como Kuroko y le gustaba el hecho de no comprenderle porque eso lo hacía más interesante._

Tetsuya comía despacio, mirando con curiosidad a Nash, sin saber que decir para romper el hielo ¡Nunca se había esforzado en hacer conversación siempre pasaba de forma natural! — Hubo un tiempo en que no creía que existieran los hombres lobo, los magos o los vampiros hasta que me convertí en uno y te conocí.

—Eso explica porque no tienes perjuicios y te gustan los cazadores— dijo con molestia ante la mención del tigre, era comprensible que Kuroko quisiera al enemigo cuando nunca había tenido nada en contra de este.

—No sé porque se odian entre sí, existe una guerra entre ustedes que me cuesta entender— expuso el jugador fantasma, era raro vivir toda una vida siendo humano y de repente darse cuenta de que existe un mundo diferente escondido, lleno de seres extraordinarios peleando entre ellos.

—Las razas riñen por poder obviamente, porque todos quieren ser la raza dominante y los vampiros lo somos ¡Yo seré el rey de lo sobrenatural cuando consiga tu sangre azul y tu estarás a mi lado, sentado en mi regazo como el lindo cachorrito que eres! - dijo con cierta burla.

—¿Porque no pueden vivir en armonía? Todos somos seres vivos ¿De qué sirve matarse entre ustedes? - Dijo el licántropo, el quería resolver los conflictos con diplomacia.

—Eso no existe ¡un ideal demasiado fantasioso! Mi dulce Kuroko, deja de vivir de sueños— señaló el hombre con esa voluntad terrible de acabar con todo lo que se le pusiera en su camino.

—Lo siento, pero debo ir al baño— dijo excusándose para tomar un respiro, estar con un maldito vampiro era bastante estresante y si no ayudaba que el tipo no alejaba sus manos de su cuerpo, el olor del deseo era picante en su nariz.

Nash simplemente le siguió con la mirada, daba algo de escalofrió que alguien pudiera afectarte tanto con un detalle tan simple.

El jugador fantasma fue hacia el lavado con el propósito de limpiarse la cara, el reflejo de su rostro era pálido parecía como si tuviese anemia y no entendía cómo podía ser atractivo para esas criaturas ¡Su sangre lograba atraer como abejas a la miel a los depredadores! Pero no era por su persona, sino por culpa de las feromonas.   
¡Estúpidas feromonas!

Suspiro pesadamente, desearía poder escapar y correr lejos donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, pero escapar no arreglaría los problemas, no traería la paz como deseaba.

Por estar distraído no se dio cuenta que alguien entro, el mago lo agarro con fuerza metiéndolo a uno de los baños mientras cerraba con llave, aplasto el rostro sorprendido en la puerta y lo alzo bruscamente. Kuroko gimió de dolor—¿Qué?

—Es mi hora de comer— susurro simplemente con su voz sensual, el mago no había probado la sangre y comprensiblemente no tenia el efecto azul pero aun era un manjar hecho por los dioses.

Ciertamente Nash no le importaba nada, morder en un lugar público donde había cientos de humanos que podían descubrir su secreto. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el hombre metió la mano por su estómago hasta su pecho, agarrándolo del cuello y doblo su cabeza para tomo su sangre.

La sangre era dulce, la bestia se preguntaba si era porque el cachorro tomaba mucho batido de vainilla.

Nash no podía dejar de beberla, era deliciosa ¡Lo mas exquisito que había probado en toda su vida!

Lo alzo acomodándolo más a su cuerpo y tomo de su sangre hasta saciar su sed infinita. Kuroko no dijo nada únicamente apretó sus manos, gimiendo del dolor y la sensación de electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo le hacía delirar.

Alguien abrió la puerta, un chico los miraba extrañado de seguro pensaba que estaban haciendo otras actividades y por lo íntimos que eran Kuroko se sonrojo por ello.

—No es lo que parece— dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Nash, quien trono los dedos y le dijo— Tu nos has visto anda

El humano quedo hipnotizado y repitió — No he visto anda.

—Ahora puedes irte— ordeno Nash, el hombre se fue con la apariencia de un robot.

—¿Cómo haces eso? - pregunto con curiosidad Kuroko.

—Los vampiros podemos hacer muchas cosas— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa— Ahora continuamos donde lo dejamos.

Kuroko se sintió un poco mal— Estoy algo mareado.

Los sonidos se agudizaron.

Podía escuchar todo a su alrededor, tenía ganas de vomitar y únicamente sintió como el vampiro lo alzaba, trasportándolo a otro sitio.

Parecía casi una cita, quizás ya le estaba enseñando a Nash como ser un humano o desmayándose en el intento.

Gracias por leer! 

Los cazadores y los hombres lobos han hecho equipo para ir contra Nash y recuperar a Kuroko mientras Kuroko intenta humanizar a Nash. ¿Lograran sus objetivos?


	14. Estrategias

 

 Los intrépidos cazadores y los hombres lobos se reunieron con la intención de formar un plan infalible que les permitiría atacar al malvado enemigo vampírico, a su ejército y salvar al jugador fantasma de las garras malévolas las cuales le sometían al dominio o a la misma reclusión. Ellos se encontraban muy preocupados porque no tenían conocimiento sobre el estado de su querido beta, a pesar de que Akashi podía sentir su existencia palpitante y escuchar sus latidos frenéticos e inclusive su línea de vida ¡No tenían idea si Nash le habría torturado o hecho algún mal! ¿Como no sentirse tan desesperado si sabes que un psicópata tiene secuestrado a la persona que más deseas proteger?

Solo aspiraban eliminar al tipo desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar al inocente joven de los ojos claros y a pesar de su enojo o la frustración, quedaba la incertidumbre. ¿Cómo podrían simples mortales matar a un ser que ha vivido cientos de años y es inmortal?

—Debemos llegar de sorpresa, tomar a Kuroko e irnos— planteó su idea el cazador pelirrojo; atacar al enemigo desprevenido cuando no se espera, es una de las estrategias de guerra más eficaces y lo único que le interesaba al tigre era salvar al raptado ¡No comenzar una guerra!

—¿En serio ese es tu plan? Ir allí sin matar a ese maldito vampiro y dejarlo libre sin más, debemos eliminarlo o va a ir tras Tetsu de nuevo— Agrego Aomine con toda la razón mientras el conde viviera perseguiría al emisario de sangre azul, nunca lo dejaría en paz sin embargo para matar al enemigo debían comenzar un reguero de sangre con una contienda intensa que terminaría en muchas muertes.

—Es verdad que deberíamos sacar a Kuroko del castillo perteneciente a ese conde y cuando esté totalmente seguro ¡Nos enfrentamos a ellos de frente! - Dijo Midorima armando la estrategia, resultaba indiscutible que antes de pelear debían sacar a la víctima inocente de allí.

—Estoy con Shin-chan—admitió el juguetón de Takao.

—Para ser enemigos te llevas muy bien con el— expreso Himuro detrás.

—Ya sabes del amor al odio solo hay un paso, no lo digo solo por mi ¡Kagami se ha encariñado con nuestro enemigo y tú también! — cuchichió Takao burlándose como de costumbre, este no era de tomar las cosas en serio incluso en esos momentos.

Mirorima frunció el ceño sin decir nada al respecto.

Akashi ignoro aquel parloteo asimismo seguía pensando en su plan maestro— Cada cierto tiempo en el Sulpicio de invierno Nash Gold hace una fiesta, si tiene a Kuroko va a querer exhibirle y en ese momento es donde podremos recuperarlo.

_Nash era narcisista por naturaleza, si tenia un emisario azul iba a mostrarle a todos sus allegados lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser si lo mordía... Aunque el chico era un hombre lobo, un enemigo natural de los vampiros, al mago lo iba a tener como su posesión más preciada._

—¿Cuándo será exactamente? —Pregunto Kise ansioso, el rubio era el más angustiado con la desaparición del pequeño beta que tanto amaban los prodigios.

El emperador fue bastante calculador —En unos meses será la fiesta de los malditos chupa sangre ¡Es una misión sumamente peligrosa, el invadir sus tierras se vuelve suicida! Nash intentara manipular a Kuroko y no debemos permitir que lo obligue hacer cosas que no quiere, evitaremos un futuro desastroso.

_El emperador tenia idea de la manipulación del malvado, recordaba en su visión que el mago era capaz de dominar al jugador fantasma con comandos de voz y era necesario tener mucho cuidado con ello. ¡No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara su querido beta!_

Kagami razono— Primero vamos a salvar a Kuroko y luego pelearemos contra Nash ¡No dejare que esto quede impune!

—Mataremos a ese bastardo, yo me encargare de eso— gruño Aomine con rabia, era el mas protector de los lobos y sus garras estaban ansiosas por desgarrar la piel del infame rubio.

—Nadie se mete con Tetsuya ¡Sin sufrir las consecuencias! - Advirtió Seijuro hablando con formalidad y enojo con su voz de emperador.

Así fue como aquellos hombres tomaron serias medidas para la batalla infernal contra uno de los enemigos más poderosos del antiguo Japón. Irían al ataque con la clara intención de recuperar a su querido beta y no dejarían que nadie lo lastimara porque era el tesoro mas valioso de la manada y los resguardaría con ternura e intensidad.

¿Quién diría que enemigos mortales se unirían por amor?

**Los cazadores se les prohíbe amar.**

**Los licántropos aman sin cesar.**

**Y los vampiros mueren de amor.**

El hombre de los cabellos celestes yacía acostado en la cama ardiendo en fiebre, su salud estaba tan mal que apenas podía moverse y sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría más el dolor, los espasmos severos lo hacían temblar o delirar en un grito desesperado, era como quemarse en vida y el fuego le envolviera súbitamente de pies a cabeza.

Nash se mantenía preocupado por el estado deplorable del lobo blanco hasta daba vueltas por toda la habitación con desesperación ¡Nunca le había importado nadie! Todas las personas que conocía eran eternas no obstante ese niño a pesar de ser un licántropo era un mortal que podía morir en cualquier momento, era igual a una rosa hermosamente efímera la cual admiras un tiempo hasta que se marchita lentamente ¡La vida humana es un suspiro, durar tan poco le da un valor agregado a las cosas y Nash por primera vez se dio cuenta que podía perder a Kuroko!

_Se obligaba a pensar que su angustia era porque si el licántropo moría perdería la oportunidad de tener poder si bien no era esa la razón, realmente le afecto el hecho de pensar que el lindo lobito podía sucumbir al más allá._

Tetsuya empeoraba a medida pasaba el tiempo, su piel sonrojada y su cabello pegado a su piel tan pálida lo hacía ver vulnerable, tenia un estilo de belleza muy exótico que solo puedes ver si observas detalladamente o le conoces personalmente dado es invisible al mundo exterior y era igual a ver un arte arrollador. Nash sabía que la sangre azul lograba esa atracción de sirena casi mágica y no podía evitarlo, no sabia si era por ese hechizo que sus sentimientos palpitantes se expresaban a todo color de forma vivaz y radioactiva o eran emociones nuevas independientes a las hormonas fatídicas.

El cuerpo de Tetsuya estaba tan caliente por la temperatura que el mago tuvo que agarrarlo de las sabanas para no quemarse y colocarlo en una tina llena de hielo, dentro del agua aquel sonrojo fue volviéndose pálido y pese al congelamiento aun no se bajaba del todo el calor corporal.

_Nash no sabía lo que sentía._

_No sabía porque su corazón latía tan fuerte_.

O su estómago se revolvía irracional.

El rubio al ver que no había solución ante aquel terrible problema mando a llamar al brujo plateado, quien entro de inmediato al baño, tocando al enfermo en la frente sintiendo que efectivamente ardía en fiebre y presintiendo lo que estaba mal con él.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? - pregunto impaciente el rubio con problemas de ira—Se ha mantenido en ese estado desde hace un tiempo ¿Está enfermo? ¿Se va a morir? Los mortales son muy delicados, se mueren con mucha facilidad.

Haizaki noto que el mago se encontraba demasiado nervioso, ansioso y eso era señal de que le importaba su víctima lo suficiente como para mostrar emociones reales— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por él? Creí que solo era un medio para llegar a tus objetivos de poder y guerra.

La bestia lo negó mintiendo descaradamente— ¡Lo único que me importa es su exquisita sangre la cual me vuelve un ser superor! ¡Ahora dime lo que le está pasando!

—Es muy simple lo que tiene, su cuerpo está rechazando tu marca.... Akashi Seijuro lo mordió antes que tú, Kuroko acepto la mordida de su capitán voluntariamente sin embargo tú lo obligaste a hacerlo. Tiene dos marcas, de dos alfas diferentes y eso causa un conflicto entre ambas, es como si compitieran por tener el dominio— dijo el brujo mirando al enfermo, sabía que Nash mentía al fingir que no le interesaba y también entendía que podría mostrar celos del otro alfa.

_Independientemente de la raza, los alfas son seres muy competitivos todavía más si son de diferentes especies peleando por alguien o algo que desean con empeño...Cuando encuentran un juguete, no les gusta compartirlo o al menos eso pensaba el brujo._

_Además los lobos son posesivos, la manada Kiseki no Sedai lo era con su beta, pero los vampiros no tienen tanto apego emocional y era extraño porque Nash comenzaba a sentir algo así quizás enojo o dolor al saber que Kuroko inconscientemente estaba prefiriendo la marca de otro alfa que no era él._

_Nash pensaba "Que tiene el, que no tenga yo" "Soy más sexy, más inteligente y más alto" ¿Cómo puede querer mas a un enano idiota? No había comparación, el mago no comprendía como teniendo a un musculoso rubio sensual Kuroko iba a preferir un enano aburrido, posesivo y manipulador como el emperador._

—Sabía que la "perra de Akashi" seria fiel a él. — gruño enfadado.  _Insultar al peli celeste mil veces resultaba muy fácil, decir que era la "Perra de Akashi" era un término despectivo, ofensivo para decir que Tetsuya era una mujerzuela preferiblemente de Akashi o de toda la manada junta. Pero ¿Por qué eso le afectaba a Nash? Pensar que el chico tierno era un tipo servidor sexual de esos lobos o simple que él quisiera estar con ellos carnalmente le enojaba bastante si bien sabía que Kuroko los quería, también sabía que los monos le amaban de vuelta y estar consciente de ese hecho le enfermaba ¿Acaso quería a ese niño para él? ¡No quería compartirlo!_

_Nash no comprendía ese amor tan insensato e irracional que se tenía los prodigios por Kuroko o viceversa._

_Era una relación mas fuerte que algo físico, era un enlace emocional y eso ¡El mago no podría romperlo, aunque quisiera!_

—Kuroko siempre ha sido muy leal... Probablemente tuvo un problema de descontrol y Akashi decidió crear un enlace con su beta con la intención de aligerar las cosas o controlarlo mejor, el problema de eso es que cuando se encuentra lejos de su manada sufre físicamente esa separación y aún más porque tú lo marcaste cuando ya tenía una marca de un alfa superior ¡Su lobo no quiere traicionar a su alfa contigo! — dijo Haizaki secamente.

_Por esa razón Akashi podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Kuroko o saber a ciencia exacta que estaba vivo... Lograba al cerrar los ojos ver la línea de su vida por medio de esa unión._

—Así que los monos idiotas lo consentían, se acurrucaban y amaban a mi cachorro tanto que ahora no puede vivir sin ese patético amor— admitió gruñendo el vampiro, parecía tan cursi que le daba asco el solo pensarlo.

—Tetsuya los necesita ¡Su lobo no desea estar contigo porque no te ve como su alfa, no te quiere a ti sino al emperador, a su manada y al tonto cazador! - expreso alejándose por si le daban un golpe, decir eso era una bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Como se suponía Nash no le gusto para nada esa resolución—Pensé que marcarlo como mío sería suficiente y eso no rompió el vinculo con los monos, ahora esta muriendo por no tener el contacto de los idiotas ¡Tengo muy mala suerte! Quizá debí secuestrarlo cuando era niño de esa manera hubiera sido más sencillo...Pero tendría mucha tentación al tenerlo sin poder tocarle y en este momento está muriendo por culpa de ese alfa de baja categoría ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¡Puedes dejarle morir dolorosamente o salvarlo de su pena ¡Tu elijes! —advirtió Haizaki— Como lo ves igual una mascota o uno mas de tus esclavos sexualizados ¡No te importa su sufrimiento! Me imagino que lo dejaras muriendo en la bañera ¡Nunca te importado la desgracia ajena! ¡No es la primera vez que matas a tus amantes o te excitas con su sufrimiento, tu fantasía sexual favorita es muy sadomasoquista, conociéndote bien grabarías al niño muriendo para luego en la noche tocarte!  
 _Obviamente el brujo le estaba probando, quería saber como reaccionaria el rubio ante aquellas interrogantes, si realmente le importaba el jugador fantasma o era mentira sus aparentes sentimientos._

_Se mantenía fingiendo cordialidad todo el tiempo, fingiendo ser una persona comprensiva cuando su ira ardía por dentro, cocinándose a fuego lento y necesitaba saber si Nash se estaba humanizando con la intención malévola de destruirle._

—¿Qué debo hacer para que no sufra? - Dijo tocando las hebras finas del jugador fantasma, acaricio el cabello que había jalado tantas veces.

 _Como era extraño, un día quería golpear a ese insignificante mono y otro estaba sosteniéndole la mano con tristeza._  
Como amar algo que odias.  
Como amar si no sabes cómo.

El amor siempre es una debilidad.

Si bien tenía la certeza que, si sentía algo, una mínima cosa por una criatura tan frágil como ese niño peli celeste ¡seria suficiente para destruirle!

—Hay dos cosas que puedes hacer. ¡La primera no te gustara! Sé que perdiste a tus padres de esa manera ya que los antiguos vampiros lo usaban como ritual de apareamiento antes de convertirse en mortales, sería muy incómodo para ti, pero debes beber la sangre de Kuroko y hacer que él beba la tuya. Como tiene sangre azul puede volver adictas a las personas a su sangre o al revés, si toma la tuya será tan dependiente de tu sangre que ya no pensara en su amado alfa— dijo Haizaki como recomendación.

_En la antigüedad los vampiros que comenzaban a sentir amor hacían este ritual de apareamiento como un tipo de votos matrimoniales antes de convertirse en humanos y morir de la vejez juntos mientras se tomaban de la mano tal si fuese una fábula de amor eterno... Ese detalle para ellos era muy romántico mas que vivir toda la vida en soledad._

—¡Así que básicamente debo hacer votos matrimoniales con Tetsuya aunque él no lo sepa! Sera dependiente de mí, eso me gusta- sonrió con malicia—¿Y la segunda cosa?

—¡El olor del Alfa! Hare una poción que sea muy parecida al aroma de Akashi Seijuiro, de esa forma puedes controlar al lobo y al hacerlo adicto a ti podrás manipular su parte humana ¡El ritual debe hacerse lo antes posible o Kuroko seguirá sufriendo por no tener a su alfa! - agrego de inmediato.

—Puedes marcharte, me encargare de este tonto ritual en este momento— le ordeno echándolo; no ambicionaba perder el tiempo en parloteos e iría directamente a la acción.

—Yo me marcharé hacer el aromatizante genérico de inmediato, te dejo para que puedas hacer el ritual sin interrupciones— indico yéndose afueras de la habitación.

_Haizaki sentía que el plan iba saliendo a la perfección._

_Nash estaba sintiendo, algo imposible comenzaba a pasar en su muerto corazón de hielo... Caía en picada por Kuroko._

_Pronto su venganza estaría completa, mataría a dos de las alfas más poderosas usando a un pequeño beta para conseguirlo._

Luego de que el brujo se marchara; Nash se quitó los zapatos entrando a la bañera congelada en un escalofrío dado que el hielo quemaba, se acercó a Kuroko tomándolo de manera incomoda con la idea de ponerlo en su regazo. El peli celeste parecía tan delicado, sus labios morados tiritando, su cabello celeste húmedo y su delicioso olor a vainilla tan relajante ¡Ese niño seria su perdición!

—Nunca he hecho esto con nadie, jamás le he dado mi sangre a otra persona ¡Este es un nivel superior de compromiso e intimidad, en el pasado era un ritual de apareamiento es verdad, pero solo para personas que se iban a casar o se amaban! ¿Qué significa que te haga esto a ti? ¿Por qué quiero quitarte el dolor de una forma que me pone en una posición vulnerable? Antes solo deseaba hacerte sufrir, antes te pateaba, te golpeaba, te jalaba él cabello y me sentía excitando por ello como si disfrutara de haciéndote sufrir sin embargo viéndote así únicamente quiero quitarte ese dolor, el dolor que te genera el amor por esos monos— susurro el vampiro.

Kuroko parpadeo lentamente entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, agarrando la ropa mojada de Nash con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban susurrando con desesperación ante el sufrimiento atroz— Quiero ir a casa, quiero ir con mi manada ¡Por favor!

—Llévame donde Akashi-kun— repitió varias veces con una voz tan baja que apenas se escuchaba, el niño se encontraba exasperado por el contacto de su alfa, no reconocía a Nash como tal.

—¡Lo siento cachorro! pero me perteneces. El marcado que te di no funciono tanto como pensé, estas demasiado unido al idiota de Seijuro o a esos monos y sé que no puedo romper ese vínculo no obstante lo voy a aprovechar para mi conveniencia— Dijo el alfa vampírico pensando que si no era capaz de destruir la unión de kuroko con la Kiseki no Sadai entonces podía usarla a su favor.

_Si lograba replicar el olor de alfa entonces pasaría igual que con Kagami, el beta comenzaría a obedecerlo porque engañaría el lobo para que creyera que era Akashi y el animal irracional obedecía totalmente a su alfa._

Nash se aproximo a su cuello nuevamente, mordiéndoselo suavemente, con sus colmillos profundizo tomando la deliciosa sangre que le hacia sentir lleno de adrenalina, de satisfacción y vibraba de placer en su paladar cuando termino Kuroko seguía como un pobre muñeco de trapo en sus brazos, apenas podía mantenerse rígido, parpadeaba intentando mantener la cognición y su respiración era muy lenta, su agarre debilitado y pequeños gemidos se escuchaban como un eco.

El mago agarro con poderío uno de los cuchillos que había traído antes y se cortó en su muñeca, la sangre caía en el agua tiñendo la transparencia de rojo carmesí. Nash acerco su herida a la boca de Kuroko para obligarlo a beber de su sangre, las gotas se deslizaron sensualmente en sus labios haciendo que el lobo sacara sus colmillos y gruñera insertando fuerte sus dientes en la piel del contrario, era doloroso para el mago también placentero.

_Residía el mismo placer doloroso que antes._

_Nash cerro los ojos sintiendo como el beta tomaba el líquido... Se concebía como en otro universo de lo sublime que era hundirse en tan mar de frenesí._

_Había realizado algo que sus padres hicieron para enlazarse, ellos se habían enamorado, cortejado y se habían casado... El problema es que el amor los hizo humanos y murieron juntos amándose como mortales._

_Nash no comprendía eso, nunca lo entendió._

_Creía que el amor los había matado y no quería morir como ellos._

 

_No quería morir de amor._

 

_Sin embargo como evitar sentir algo cuando este late tanto en tu interior._

 

Saludos! Les agradezco por seguir esta historia, disculpen por cualquier falta ortográfica. 

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, en resumen el lobo de Kuroko elige completamente al emperador pero Nash puede fingir ser Akashi por medio del olor asi confunde al lobo y puede tener el poder que desea de esa forma mientras que los demos siguen con su plan para recuperar al beta secuestrado.


	15. Rescate

  
El hombre lobo tuvo instintos vampíricos los cuales comenzaban a llevarlo a la infernal locura, era anormal en la naturaleza que un licántropo tuviese necesidades carnales por el líquido rojo que alimentaba a esas criaturas de la noche si bien su efecto era producto de su evolución como emisario de sangre azul, agregando además el factor de que fue mordido por un poderoso alfa y luego por uno de los vampiros más antiguos del mundo. Sin duda ¡Esas características eran un coctel al desastre!

Kuroko se hallaba sediento por la exquisita sangre del conde Gold, se había vuelto tan adicto que el mago debía quedarse casi todos los días en su cama con el animal bebiendo desesperado, lo bueno es que al colocarse el olor sintético de Akashi era capaz de sentir la fuerza en sus venas al lobo aceptarlo como su alfa verdadero, permitiéndole tener el poder al darle la mordida y era una de las sensaciones más extrañas tal si fuese electricidad vitalizado su cuerpo y lo primero que hizo fue probar con cuidado los beneficios de poseer tan preciada arma, poniendo su palma de la mano en el sol, imaginando que se quemaría pero no fue de esa manera y resulto una experiencia extraordinaria... Igual a comer helado por primera vez o algo de esa magnitud, viviendo toda su vida en las sombras por fin podría salir a la luz del día ¡La ventaja que tenían sus enemigos en su contra se había disuelto y actualmente tenia todo a su favor para hacer lo que le deseaba sin restricción alguna! ¡Era invencible!

Ese día Kuroko salió del baño con su cabello húmedo e igual que un animal se subió a la cama, más específicamente encima suyo, invadiendo su espacio personal y puso su nariz en la nuca olfateando con ansiedad la esencia del emperador esparcida en el vampiro y luego el beta le mordió en el hombro, no iba a mentir que le gustaba la sensación de los colmillos rompiendo su piel, escuchar los gruñidos, las garras hundiéndose en su costado, su lengua deslizándose, su perfume embriagador, su ferocidad y había cierto placer en aquel dolor indescriptible.

Dejaba que el pequeño se retorciera, lo mordiera y actuara como un salvaje porque le fascinaba aquella sórdida agresión, el beta siempre dejaba que el lobo le controlase, llevándole a un estado mental desequilibrado y eso era excitante para él.

**Al día siguiente.**

El jugador fantasma se encontraba profundamente dormido en su cama, se veía vulnerable y tan tierno que daban ganas de abrazarle, su olor combinado con el suyo se hacía presente en las cobijas.... Nash se quedó mirándolo hasta darse cuenta de que era extraño hacerlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por la presencia angelical, no era algo carnal o meramente físico sino una cosa mas especial que ciertamente no comprendía.

Toco ligeramente aquel rostro durmiente, aquella piel tan suave y fría parecía la nieve y dejo un pequeño beso a un lado de sus labios, la sombra no se dio cuenta de ello y aunque lo hiciera no importaría después de todo el mago persistentemente había hecho lo que deseaba con Kuroko sin pedirle permiso.

_Quizá era meramente mundano pero ese niño le había enseñado como se siente no estar muerto, como los humanos se divierten, como les gusta comer extrañas cosas o dormir acurrucados viendo alguna extraña película en la televisión incluso tienen pasiones, la del jugador fantasma era el basquetbol y cada vez que miraba el televisor sonría emocionado... Lo observaba cuando su equipo favorito encestaba porque sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de forma intensa, quería que le mirara también de esa manera tan llena de admiración._

_Nash se empezó acostumbrar a las noches Frías donde el chico se domina en su hombro mientras estaban en el sofá o pasar por la biblioteca y ver lo mucho que amaba los libros, el pequeño gesto adorable que hacia con sus cejas o sus pestañas._

_Era interesante, podía advertir en su indiferencia que escondía muchas maravillosas sorpresas las cuales moría por descubrir._

Dejo de acurrucarse sintiendo el deseo de quedarse entre los brazos del enemigo o el calor de su cuerpo por siempre, se obligó a bañarse e ir a trabajar. Precisamente fue a ordenarle al personal resguardar el castillo porque sabía a ciencia cierta que la manada de Tetsuya intentaría atacar en cualquier momento con la intención de tomar lo que les pertenecía, el mago tenía en cuenta los hombres lobos son muy posesivos y claramente actuarían impulsivos tratándose de su beta más preciado, ellos no se rendirían tan fácil y harían cualquier cosa por recuperar su preciada zafiro azul.

Luego de dar indicaciones a los militares y registrar el perímetro notando todo iba bien, el despiadado mago camino cerca de un hermoso jardín y allí fue cuando miro una rosa roja de gran belleza que le recordaba a su pequeño cachorro porque era efímera, inverosímil como él. Las cosas que duran poco tiempo son aún más valiosas de las que no lo son, algo que debes cuidar con amor para que no extinga tan fácilmente. Corto aquella flor y se la dejo al lado de la almohada del hombre lobo sin embargo no se percato de las espinas y estas le pincharon su dedo ¡En ese momento sintió terror! El pánico, la paranoia comenzaron a apoderarse de sus sentidos...

¿Se preguntarán porque se comportaba de ese modo si se trata de una pequeña punzada?

La respuesta es que los vampiros nunca sangran, sus heridas sanan en un instante y que la de Nash no se curara automáticamente por más pequeña que fuese significaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un humano. ¡No era una exageración de su parte, esa era una señal de que algo andaba mal!

Con un miedo agudo que palpitaba en su interior, corrió a hablar con su consejero brujo, nervioso y lleno de ansiedad le exigió- Necesito una pócima para el desamor ¡Ahora!

_Haizaki no debía mostrarse tan complacido como lo estaba, su plan iba funcionando perfectamente y no tenia idea de lo que venía haciendo Kuroko para seducir a Nash, pero lo estaba consiguiendo en un corto periodo de tiempo. Bueno es difícil no amar a alguien tan cálido, tan bondadoso como Tetsuya y una persona tan malvado como el conde, no era la excepción a esa regla._

-¿Por qué la necesitarías? - pregunto sutilmente, aunque conocía la razón perfectamente prefirió fingir ignorancia. Le había dejado instrucciones a Kuroko para que intentara hacer que Nash sintiera emociones, terminara rendido a sus pies y así lo hizo ¡Resulto ser bastante eficiente!

 _Haizaki no estaba enterado de que jugador fantasma realmente no había hecho mucho, no era como si intentara_  seducir a alguien simplemente era muy amable y creaba sus lazos de amistad que tenia con los otros, no había sido complicado tratar al malvado conde de una forma diferente a lo que él estuviese acostumbrado.

Gold suspiro derrotado - Me espine y salió sangre, no cicatrizo como usualmente pasaría ¡Sabes lo que eso significa y lo peligroso que es! Si no me das esa pócima, voy a morir ¡No quiero ser mortal y terminar como mis padres!

_El mago tenía una especie de trauma con la muerte de sus padres, nació siendo un vampiro, pero al poco tiempo cuando apenas era un niño sus progenitores hicieron el ritual de apareamiento, se casaron e intentaron tener una vida humana normal sin embargo Nash no quería una patética vida cotidiana ¡Ambicionaba la gloria y deseaba todo lo que estaba destinado a ser! Cuando sus padres murieron, el mago creo su propio imperio y por milenios domino el área, también fue en busca del usuario de sangre azul quien le diese el poder suficiente para convertirse en el amo del mundo subterráneo o mas allá de eso._

_Quien diría que quien le daba el poder también se lo quitaría._

-¡Mi magia no puede detener el amor verdadero! El pequeño enamoramiento que sientes es igual a un virus que mata lentamente hasta dejarte sin nada y no hay cura contra esa enfermedad- Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

El mago palideció, odiaba totalmente lo que estaba pasando y aspiraba buscar la manera de detenerlo-Quizás la distancia pueda resolverlo, no puedo eliminarlo si me da poder.

Haizaki le aconsejó-El sufrirá si se separa de ti porque te cubriste con la esencia del emperador asimismo por su adicción a tu sangre es dependiente y como ahora tu al parecer te preocupas, te importa y lo amas ¡No dejaras que sufra!

 _El_   _brujo conocía lo que era querer a alguien y también perderlo, no hay dolor más grande que ese ¡Como si te arrancaran el mismo corazón y solo queda la venganza pura y toxica! Por eso sabía que, si el mago realmente comenzaba a querer a Tetsuya, actuaria diferente a lo acostumbrado y velaría más por él._

-Esto apesta ¡Tengo el poder absoluto y mis sentimientos por Tetsuya amenazan con destruir todo lo que he luchado por milenios! Debe existir una solución a este inconveniente- agrego Nash aun con su voz exasperada.

-No hay forma de evitar que tus sentimientos aumenten hasta que te conviertas en un humano, el hecho de que lo marcaras hace que el proceso se acelere y ya sabes, es muy fácil matarte si eres mortal- Agrego el brujo siendo descarado, claro como el pretendía que eso pasara desde el principio y era una malvada manera de matar a alguien usando su amor en su contra.

-Puedo evitar querer a Kuroko, controlare mis tontos sentimientos o lo odiare ¡Puedo hacerle daño, puedo tomarlo a la fuerza hasta que todo desaparezca y puedo tratarlo igual a una mujerzuela, tomar su cuerpo y saciarme luego me aburriere y todo estará normal! ¡Seré un inmortal de nuevo! - insistió el mago como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, su mente creaba miles de escenas, siempre que se acostaba con alguien terminaba aburriéndose o mejor dicho las mataba a todas sin excepción y quizá esa era la solución.

El hechicero fue insensible...Eso no era lo que pretendía, los vampiros son seres sexuales sin embargo cuando encuentran un emisario de sangre azul únicamente les termina importando su sangre, eso es lo que les da mayor placer que cualquier cosa-Eso es imposible.... La manada kiseki no sedai y el cazador pelirrojo, todos se han encariñado con Kuroko y no han podido superarlo incluso a la distancia le siguen queriendo con más intensidad ¡No hay escape o solución a este problema, hacer que ese niño te odie únicamente creara dolor en tu alma y no importa lo que hagas, lo mucho que lo tortures! ¡Nada va a cambiar lo que sientes! Creo que vas a morir, así que lo mejor es que disfrutes tus últimos momentos como un ser sobrenatural e inmortal porque puede que alguien decida matarte o morirás de con el tiempo como los humanos.

-En la celebración que hare, creare tratados para que los vampiros podremos ser la raza dominante antes de que lo indudable pase ¡Intentare dejar de amarle! ¡No busque a Tetsuya por amor o para morir de ello si no por el poder y no es justo que mis esfuerzos se vengan a bajo por algo tan estúpido! - dijo Nash como aceptando por fin el hecho de que había miles de posibilidades de convertirse en un mortal, al menos antes debía cumplir con su sueño de ser amo del mundo.

-El especulo debe continuar, me encargare de la fiesta...Tu debes pensar en cómo tener todo lo que deseas y eso incluye a Kuroko- dijo el brujo.

_Nash se encontraba completamente en manos enemigas ahora que había caído en picada por el jugador fantasma, el hechicero plateado podría matarlo fácilmente._

Haizaki se encargó de la festividad y yacía sumamente contento porque pensaba que se estaba saliendo con la suya... Todo iba según lo estipulado ¡La venganza y la justicia hacia su capitán seria pagada!

Nash Gold Jr.

Akashi Seijuro.

Los alfas más poderosas caerían de su pedestal, los dos se merecían la muerte y el dolor por matar a Nijimura ¡Haría justicia poética, no importa como el crimen no quedaría impune!

Nijimura era el único que siempre se preocupo por su persona, aunque generalmente le golpeaba persistentemente estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba, era la persona mas cercana a su mundo y ellos se lo quitaron, le quitaron lo único real que tenía. Cuando murió, juro vengarse de todos los implicados en su muerte y así lo haría.

**El día de la fiesta.**

Pese al odio por los hombres lobos, los vampiros aceptaron que el jugador fantasma estuviese en la celebración sobre todo porque era quien le había dado todo el poder al mago para poder caminar bajo la luz del sol y demás... Kuroko se mantenía con un grueso collar en su cuello, el mago se la había puesto con la intención de impedir que otros vampiros se le tiraran encima o sintieran atracción por él, también anulaba el olor a feromonas, no pretendía matar a alguien por tocar su amada posesión.

_El mago tenia al beta cerca todo el tiempo como si estuviese luciendo su propiedad mas inestimable, las personas le miraban con envidia por tener aquella joya azul y por supuesto el famosos conde era muy controlador, siempre tenía contacto físico explícito de igual modo dejaba que Kuroko tomara su sangre en público sin ninguna vergüenza o pudor inclusive permitía que este se trepara y se pusiera en su regazo con el deseo de conseguir su droga color carmesí, la cual corría en venas enemigas._

_Era diferente cuando él tomaba la sangre de Tetsuya porque prefería hacerlo en un lugar privado, lejos de los ojos deseosos de los otros vampiros y no era como si no lo haya hecho con gente solo que disfrutaba tomar su tiempo para morder, tocar el cuello o quitarle la camisa, solía dejar muchas marcas y besarle mientras en cambio el licántropo era más salvaje, agresivo dado el animal buscaba con ansias lo que más necesitaba._   
_Realmente no le interesaba que el peli celeste hiciera cosas obscenas frente a otros, eso le gustaba ¡Toda la atención, el deseo del chico por morderle!_

El festín de sangre y oscuridad se convirtió en una catástrofe.

Una bomba resonó a lo lejos, las entidades de la aristocracia vampírica corrían asustadas mientras la alerta se lanzaba ante la llegada de los adversos; los guardias se preparan, listos para el ataque, no se sabe como entraron a un área segura pero allí estaban los rivales atacando sin compasión. El mago presentía que eso indudablemente pasaría, los lobos son posesivos jamás aceptarían que se les robara un personaje tan valioso como la joya azul ¡Mas bien habían tardado mucho en llegar!

-¡Nos están atacando! - Grito uno de los guardias, dando una señal a otros de los militares que contrataba el mago con la intención de resguardar su castillo.

Entonces Nash miro como los cazadores y los hombres lobo arremetían su castillo, con las flechas o dientes hacían caer a cada uno de los guardias hasta llegar al centro del festín, era todo un desastre aquella invasión terrorífica.

Al ver todos caer, el conde Gold uso a Kuroko en el ataque dado estaba al tanto que el punto débil de esos tipos era el mismo amor inmenso que sentían por el jugador fantasma y nunca le harían daño, confiaba en que el licántropo podría ganarles fácilmente- Tetsuya, mi amado Tetsuya ¡Destruye a nuestros enemigos! ¡Es una orden!

Instintivamente el dotado de hermosura obedeció el mandato directo convirtiéndose en un lobo de color blanco, dejando su lado salvaje salir a flore fue directamente a pelear contra su manada sin saber realmente quienes eran, sus ojos destilaban ira y sus gruñidos se llenaban de amenaza.... Obviamente el conde ejercía un fuerte control mental que lograba dominar por completo al jugador fantasma y confundirlo tanto que no sabia a ciencia cierta quienes eran sus amigos o enemigos.

_Akashi intento detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta que no podía; Kuroko no estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes si no las de Nash. ¡Algo andaba muy mal! ¡Era imposible, ningún beta mordido es capaz de desobedecer una orden directa de su alfa! A menos que...Fuese similar a su visión donde el mago era capaz de dominar por comandos de voz y posiblemente la historia iba repitiéndose como su sueño excepto que esta vez habían dejado vivo al cazador ¡Esperaba eso cambiara el rumbo de la historia!_

_El emperador necesitaba que las cosas fueran diferentes de lo contrario todos iban a morir en manos de Kuroko y este iba a sufrir tanto por esas muertes que le pediría matarlo._

_Claro había una solución que la misma Alex le dio a entender, el cazador era la clave para cambiar el fututo cruel que se avecinaba._

-Díganle a Kagami Taiga que debe venir de inmediato, es el único que puede detener a Kuroko- les vocifero rápidamente, las anclas son capaces de calmar un endemoniado licántropo en descontrol.

Nash peleaba contra la Seirin, un grupo de cazadores que eran amigos cercanos de la luz y la sombra...Desgraciadamente muchos de ellos sucumbieron a manos del mago que los fue eliminando uno a uno, no había tiempo de la nada Haizaki luchaba contra Kise, la persona que mas odiaba de todas aparte de Akashi por supuesto.

El pequeño licántropo descontrolado ataco al emperador, dejándole marcas de rasguños en su rostro, este trato de agarrarlo a la fuerza sin embargo le costaba demasiado retenerlo hasta que llego por fin el pelirrojo.

-Kuroko, soy yo Kagami ¡Tu luz! - dijo con suavidad el cazador acercándose lentamente, con mucho cuidado camino procurando quedar adyacente, buscando este no se asustará y le atacada de repente.

El jugador fantasma de inmediato detuvo el ataque al emperador, escuchando la voz que lo estaba sacando de su furia interna o de las órdenes del que creía era Akashi Seijuro.

-Está funcionando- Dijo Midorima, era importante que todo saliera según lo planeado o todos terminarían en el cementerio.

-Ven, nadie va a hacerte daño ¡Estoy aquí tonto! -susurro como hablándole a un infante.

_Como en la cancha Kagami, era la luz que iluminaba su mundo oscuro, la razón por la cual tenia fuerzas para salir adelante._

El lobo dejo de pretender matar a Akashi o de gruñir y se dirigió sumisamente a Kagami, quien le acaricio su pelaje - Me alegro de que hayas vuelto porque hemos venido por ti.

Aomine grito- Es hora de irnos, han traído refuerzos esas desgraciadas escorias.

-Han eliminado al grupo de apoyo Seirin, algunos están muertos y otros heridos ¡No nos queda tiempo! Debemos irnos de inmediato- Dijo Himuro asimismo le disparaba a uno de esos chupasangres.

Taiga abrazo a Kuroko, hundiéndose en su costado y se mostró cariñoso con el lobo quien le correspondió olfateando su olor, casi hundiéndose en la sensación familiar- Es hora de irnos a casa.  
Nash observaba como esos malditos monos se llevaban a su cachorro y no iba a dejar que eso pasara, había algo mas posesivo que los hombres lobos y eso era él.

El mago tenia demasiado que perder incluso su inmortalidad estaba en juego, lo que tenia en cuenta es que quería a su zafiro y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo tendría ¡Aunque tuviese que matar a todos para eso!

¡Buenas queridos lectores!  
Gracias por la visita y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Espero terminar rápido este fic quizá el próximo capitulo sea el final y si hago un epílogo o algo así.  
¿Creen que los planes de Haizaki se cumplan?  
Nos vemos en otro capítulo 


	16. Venganza

Estaba amaneciendo, el sol apenas venia saliendo en el horizonte como era de esperarse los vampiros dejaron de perseguirlos, no ambicionaban quemarse con los rayos ultravioleta; por supuesto el único que era capaz de salir en plena luz del día era el conde Gold sin embargo no lo hizo dado que se encontraba en proceso de convertirse en un mortal, era peligroso ir tras una manada de poderosos licántropos si estas perdiendo tu fuerza, era necesario esperar a que ellos volvieran a atacar porque conociendo a los cazadores o a los hombres lobos, volverían por su cabeza y ocupaba un plan de contingencia con el objetivo de vencerles de una vez por todas.

¡Nadie toca a un beta mordido sin sufrir las consec _uencias y el mago bien sabia esos tipos no serían indulgentes con su persona! ¡Se atrevió a tocar lo mas sangrado y sin duda su crimen no pasaría desapercibido!_

_Nash yacía cansado, le dolía el corazón al pensar que su pequeño cachorro no estaría a su lado nunca más y era una sensación extraña de un vacío por dentro que torturaba la vida misma, devoraba sus esperanzas y le hacía sucumbir a un mundo lleno de melancolía. Los vampiros no tienen emociones, son fríos como témpanos de hielo y por esa razón eran tan raras aquellas nuevas sensaciones, realmente comenzaba a despertar sentimientos extraños, florecían lentamente hasta volverse en su contra... ¿Acaso este palpitar del corazón, le conduciría a la muerte?_

_El dolor y la perdida eran flechas que perforaban su alma oscura._

Ordeno a los militares limpiar y resguardar el lugar, a pesar de que tenia en cuenta sus enemigos volverían arremeter buscando venganza, ¡Precisaba tiempo para pensar, para analizar las estrategias de guerra! Lo más importante, necesitaba recuperar a su querido beta, necesitaba que durmiera en su cama y besarlo justo antes del amanecer.

Haizaki entro confiado diciendo— Podemos perder la batalla, pero no la guerra ¡Recuperaremos nuestro sensual muñeco de porcelana y acabemos con ese grupo de idiotas!

—Tiene enlaces con con su manada, su alfa y su ancla, pero si los mato a todos ¡Kuroko no tendrá a nadie salvo a mí! ¡Quiero que regrese, quiero que este a mi lado por siempre y nadie más me lo quite! —Exclamo el conde Gold lleno de convicción, no le interesaba eliminar a cada uno de ellos si al final se quedaba con su amado ca _chorro._

_Tenia en cuenta los hombres lobos eran posesivos, jamás podría arrebatarles un beta sin que se pusieran molestos y era igual a invadir su territorio ¡La solución para que dejaran de fastidiar era eliminándoles de la faz de la tierra así podría estar con Kuroko libremente, sin preocupaciones o impedimentos._

—Me parece una buena idea— replico contento de escuchar esa resolución tan satisfactoria.

_El brujo plateado odiaba a la Kiseki no siedai, Seijuro apenas tuvo la oportunidad lo hecho a la calle y puso a Kise en su lugar.... Mientras Nijimura le había prestado atención, había confiado en él y le apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo. ¡Ese idiota del emperador le trataba como basura! Todavía al final elimino a la única persona que había querido en la vida únicamente por tener el poder que le generaría ser un alfa de gran estatus, era un maldito arrogante y deseaba hacerlo sufrir._

_Obviamente quería a Seijuro muerto, pero también a Gold porque este fue quien lo hirió en primer lugar._

_Años de planear la perfecta venganza, tan dulce que casi podía saborearla._

_Estaba cerca de alcanzar todo lo que tanto había deseado._

Haizaki fue mal intencionado, ansiaba ver caer al mago más bajo que nunca y lastimarle de la peor manera posible —Se que piensas que Kuroko es un niño inocente, pero es un manipulador y te ha estado engañando con su linda carita de ángel todo este tiempo ¡Lo he descubierto infraganti! — mintió descaradamente, el modo más fácil de herir a alguien es romperle el corazón en miles de pedazos y que mejor método que con la despiadada traición.

—¿Como sabes eso? - Dijo fingiendo desinterés.

 _El brujo curaba algunas de sus heridas con la magia, era simplemente insólito para Nash mostrarse herido y vulnerable ante el mundo... Los humanos son seres extraños, que se hacen daño físico fácilmente, con una pequeña herida pueden morir rápidamente_  y eso ciertamente le preocupaba.

—Porque me lo conto absolutamente todo, era un secreto... Pero como eres de confianza y mi lealtad es contigo ¡Te lo voy a relatar la verdad, desenmascare a ese pequeño embaucador! — Agrego con hipocresía, era sencillo herir a una persona usando el amor para ello y una mentira cruel.

—Adelante— dijo Nash con curiosidad, todo lo que tuviese que ver con su cachorro le interesaba.

—Bien... Antes de la fiesta hable con Kuroko, me arriesgue a preguntar porque del repentino cambio de aptitud ¡Ya sabes al principio no quería cooperar, pero luego se volvió un pequeño perro sumiso contigo! — comento poniendo la semilla de la discordia sutilmente.

—Pensé que mis amenazas eran suficientes para cambiar su aptitud, la violencia sirve bien a la hora de subyugar al enemigo—agrego acostumbrado a que las personas se doblegaran ante su presencia fornida y un adorable mocoso no sería su expresión.

—¡No fue exactamente por esa razón! El pretendía seducirte con el fin de que te volvieras un simple humano y así podría matarte con facilidad o su alfa lo haría por el ¡Probablemente es un plan de Akashi Seijuro! No has pensado que quizás se unieron para planearlo, posiblemente se acostó contigo o te coqueteo, te enamoro... Dejo que lo besaras u otras cosas asquerosas solo para que cayeras en su trama probablemente se sintió asqueado por ello— Dijo el brujo con rudeza, siendo bastante grosero como si pretendiera herirle o lavarle el cerebro haciéndole creer que el emperador obligo a su beta a enamorarlo o algo por el estilo. —¡Lo siento amigo, pero no te ama! ¡Solo eres un juego para el! ¡Debe estar burlándose de ti ahora mismo, en los regazos de su alfa!

—¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! Kuroko nunca intento seducirme como las hembras que me revuelco, él no es así ¡Es especial, es inocente y tierno! ¡No es igual a toda la gente podrida que conozco! — indicó defendiéndole porque ese chico era una buena persona, tenía un corazón puro no corrompido como el suyo.

_Comprensiblemente Nash se había topado con chicas que habían intentado manipularlo antes con su sexualidad, pero no eran como Tetsuya... Este nunca uso esos trucos con un propósito malévolo tal como lo decía Haizaki, no debía confiar si bien una parte de si tenía sus dudas al respecto._

—Pero esas mujeres no lograron que te enamoraras de ellas— expuso con toda la sinceridad posible y era verdad en cierto sentido.

—¡No es posible! — dijo titubeando porque era innegable ¡Ese niño insignificante lo había hecho mortal! Pudo acostarse con muchas mujeres sensuales en el pasado y nunca sintió nada por ellas, pero Tetsuya era diferente porque había llegado a tener emociones fuertes por su cachorro y este de alguna manera le enseño amar, a vivir la vida sin obsesiones malvadas.

_Y si era falso._

_Si todo fue siempre un plan con el propósito de destruirle._

_Su corazón dolía de repente, tenia sentido muchas cosas viéndolo desde esa perspectiva._

—Lo siento, romeo ¡Es la realidad! Y ahora ¿Qué harás al respecto? Creo que es hora de declararle la guerra a la Kiseki no sedai y a ese grupo insignificante de humanos que se hacen llamar cazadores.... Si quieres puedes usar a Kuroko luego de esclavo sexual o hacerle algo bien sucio y doloroso como castigo quizás puedas violarlo delante de su manada y el odioso cazador ¡Eso sería divertido, una tortura para ellos y luego como acto final lo obligas a matarlos! — dijo riéndose de tanta maldad.

Nash parecía decaído, como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar y su semblante fue cada vez más apagado hasta volverse deprimente, le dolía saber que ese pequeño el cual quería tanto, le había traicionado... Fingiendo amabilidad cuando solamente quería destruirle, pretendía ganar su cariño con el fin de destruirlo.

Estaba sufriendo y nunca pensó que llegaría a morir de amor. ¡Era un idiota, jamás debió interponer sus emociones ante sus ambiciones!

Haizaki casi podía sentir aquel dolor emanando de su cuerpo y le alegraba advertir aquel sufrimiento a flor de piel.

Gold no dijo nada únicamente se encerró en la habitación, no hizo planes de guerra como el brujo esperaba y simplemente espero su muerte inminente porque ya no tenía razón para vivir cuando no tenía a ese niño consigo o cuando este le había traicionado jugando con su amor.

Ahora había perdido a Kuroko y su inmortalidad, su fuerza vampírica ¡Ya no había motivos para respirar!

**En el área de los redhunters.**

Luego de caminar por varios kilómetros fueron llegando a la guarida, todos se encontraban muy felices de recuperar al jugador fantasma quien todavía yacía en su forma de animal y actuaba como un salvaje, andaba junto a Kagami como si únicamente reconociera ese olor, aunque poco a poco fue dejándose acariciar por el resto de la manada, a como se alejaba de la influencia malvada del vampiro se unía más a sus amigos ¡El beta volvió al lugar donde pertenecía, su hogar! La generación de los milagros se mostraba emocionada, Kise lo abrazaba a cada cinco minutos tal si fuera un peluche adorable que no podía evitar consentir.

Cuando el emperador entro al sitio, noto que toda su manada más los cazadores parecían demasiado apegados a su beta. —No ha vuelto a la normalidad— dijo pensando en voz alta al mirar que el jugador fantasma seguía siendo un animal.

—Kuroko ha estado actuando como un lobo desde que llego ¿Qué haremos para que vuelva a ser el mismo? — pregunto Midorima, intrigado o más bien preocupado por aquella situación.

Kise expreso con ternura, abrazando al animal—Aunque es bastante tierno así...Aww quiero que duerma conmigo.

El peliverde añadió— ¡Se que te gusta estar todo pegajoso con Kuroko pero no es el momento! Ocupamos información, necesitamos averiguar que le hizo Nash mientras estaba allí y solamente sabremos eso si despierta de su fase salvaje.

—Le llevare a donde Momoi, es necesario que le haga un chequeo— analizo Akashi algo preocupado ante la problemática evidente.

—Kuroko, ven— dijo como una orden de alfa, pero el jugador fantasma no fue y le ignoro completamente. El emperador se hallaba acostumbrado a que el jugador fantasma le hiciera caso sin embargo ahora no lo estaba haciendo ¡No entendía que pasaba!   
Que su beta se comportara de una manera tan fría le generaba mucha frustración... Es como si hubiese perdido su respeto.

—Aun no te obedece eso es raro, ya debería reconocer tu olor— comento Murakashibara comiendo sus frituras.

Kagami suspiro, acariciando la cabeza suave del lobo— Ve Kuroko, tu confiabas en ellos ¡No te van a lastimar!

El jugador fantasma en cambio pareció comprender al tigre, el emperador no debería sentirse molesto por ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

¡Se sentía bastante molesto!

Tiempo después....

Cuidar a un adicto a la sangre no es fácil, Akashi entro al cuarto donde Momoi se encargaba de monitorear al pequeño quien ya se hallaba en forma de humano únicamente con un bóxer y se mantenía con algunos fuertes sedantes. Probablemente esa medicina fue lo que le hizo cambiar de forma humana nuevamente o quizá fue la influencia de Kagami.

—¿Todo está en orden? ¿Ellos le hicieron daño? - pregunto el emperador, indudablemente se encontraba ansioso de saberlo dado que su beta había pasado demasiado tiempo con un psicópata demente y pensaba que encontraría un cadáver o un hombre totalmente agraviado.

—Bueno físicamente no está lastimado el problema es que ha mutado a un hibrido más evolucionado...Tiene una adicción a la sangre tan fuerte que tuve que sedarlo, al parecer cuando esta Kagami presente puede controlar su sed de sangre, pero es muy peligroso lo que le está sucediendo en su organismo— indico Momoi.

El hombre pregunto en un suspiro—¿Qué puedo hacer para que vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Por qué no me reconoce como su alfa?

La peli rosa murmuro—Es porque su lobo todavía piensa que Nash es su alfa, por eso debes hacer que beba tu sangre... Así Kuroko volverá a ser tuyo y no de Gold. ¡Debes tomar en cuenta que; ¡si le das de tu sangre, necesitara más!

Akashi se acercó lleno de impaciencia —Entiendo, no quiero que sienta deseos de estar con ese asqueroso chupa sangre o anhelar su sangre ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi habitacion? Si debo hacer que me muerda, necesitare un lugar privado y hacerlo rápido.

Momoi asistió— Eso sería lo mejor y te pido que cuides, es la persona con el corazón más bueno que conozco por eso una vez me enamore de él.

—Quizás todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez— dijo con un tono gracioso

Ella sonrió, dejando que Akashi se encargara del beta indefenso.

Tal como aconsejo Satsuki, el emperador acostó al inocente jugador fantasma en la cama y aproximó lentamente a Tetsuya a su hombro, este sintió su aroma y postró su rostro en su hombro inspirando fuertemente aquella deliciosa fragancia; los colmillos relucieron, las garras comenzaron a apretarle... El adicto estremeciéndose no espero ni un segundo antes de hundirle los colmillos rompiéndole la piel al emperador, Kuroko como de costumbre era demandante inclusive se sentó encima suyo tal como lo hacía con el mago posiblemente es porque vivió engañado creyendo que Nash era Seijuro por culpa del olor.

—Akashi-kun— susurro en pequeños sollozos, subiendo su calor corporal.

El emperador gimió aguantando el dolor agudo, el placer en aquella conmoción tardo casi toda la desgraciada noche... Le dolía absolutamente todo su cuerpo, estaba mareado completamente y se iba a desmayar en cualquier instante, fue difícil soportar las demandas de su beta.

A la mañana siguiente luego de despertar el jugador fantasma se encontró con su alfa acurrucado en la cama, sus recuerdos estaban distorsionados así que todo parecía como un sueño y pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría en la cama del mago.

—Buenos días Tetsuya— dijo con una voz suave el emperador, acariciando suavemente su espalda con cariño, sabía que el lobo necesitaba fuertes dosis de contacto físico.

Kuroko le abrazo más sin querer despertar, se aferró a su pecho como buscando el calor de su cuerpo y la sensación de regresar a casa, de felicidad.

—¿Estoy soñando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Akashi-kun? — señaló algo confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y no recordaba casi nada... Era igual a despertar en otra cama, pero con el mismo olor de su alfa.

—¡No es ningún sueño distorsionado! Estás en tu hogar, donde perteneces— Le dijo Akashi gentilmente, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

Kuroko le abrazo más fuerte, agarrando vigorosamente a su alfa— Los he extrañado tanto, pensé que todo esto era producto de mi imaginación... Tanto tiempo queriendo regresar, esperando que aparecieran ¡Por un momento pensé que nunca les volvería a ver!

—Nosotros también te hemos extrañado, mi dulce Tetsuya ¡La vida no tiene sentido si no estás! —susurro en su oído como un bálsamo confortable.

_Era difícil vivir sin ese pequeño rayo de sol que iluminaba tan brillante sus existencias vacías. Kuroko un chico invisible que nadie notaba fácilmente lograba que todos se sintieran unidos como una familia._

—¿Qué paso? No recuerdo mucho...- pregunto lleno de confusión el lobo blanco.

—Vamos a desayunar y allá te cuento todo—Indico Seijuro asimismo se fue a tomar un baño rápidamente; debía interrogarlo con la intención de saber con exactitud que había hecho el desgraciado rubio con su beta.

_Tetsuya se encontraba confuso, se preguntaba si el mago estaba bien ¿Lo matarían? En la mañana le había dejado una rosa, era un gesto muy tierno y se comenzaba a comportar diferente, aunque tenía la idea era una persona difícil, le había llegado a tener cierto cariño. ¡No deseaba que le lastimaran y temía lo peor!_

Luego de bañarse el beta se encontró con Kagami en el comedor y su corazón latió fuertemente al instante del rencuentro ¡No creía que eso fuese posible! Pensó que nunca le volvería a ver menos con la manada porque eran enemigos naturales sin embargo allí estaba su luz verdadera, era tan imposible que parecía una hermosa utopía.

—Kagami-kun estas bien, pensé que te había perdido— dijo corriendo a rodearle con sus brazos, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

_La última vez que le vio fue cuando el conde le apuñalo y casi lo mata, únicamente olía el fuerte olor a sangre o la sensación de dolor e ira en sus venas al ver tal hecho._

—Apenas me recupere vine a pedir ayuda con el fin de salvarte... Hicimos un trato de paz con los cazadores y los hombres lobos, por ti. — le conto con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello en un acto de amor.

—Me alegra poder volver, todos los días pensaba en ustedes y esperaba el momento de regresar... Les agradezco por traerme de vuelta— comento cuando los demás comenzaron a entrar en el comedor.

—Sabes que no nos importaría nada más que rescatarte— dijo Aomine con entusiasmo.

Kise con cariño afirmo— No dejaríamos a Kurokocchi atrás.

_Kuroko sonrió feliz al escuchar que su manada se preocupada tanto por él y le demostraba su amor verdadero con actos sinceros, pero su felicidad fue truncada cuando los planes de atacar al vampiro comenzaron a efectuarse, claro se dio cuenta que Nash estaba vivo, pero también tenía dividida sus lealtades. Continúo escuchando a sus amigos diciendo que matarían al chupasangre y no quería que nada le pasara, no lo diría en voz alta ¡Quería que Nash viviera!_

_Se negó a cotarle a sus amigos sobre sus vivencias con el mago, cambiaba de tema apenas alguien le preguntaba... Porque ambos habían tenido sus momentos, porque de una forma retorcida lo quería._

**El ataque.**

Los cazadores y hombres lobos declararon la guerra a los vampiros, la violencia siempre genera más violencia ¡De esa manera fue brutal aquella batalla! Lo extraño de aquella agresión es que Nash no se encontraba presente al momento del ataque, no había estrategias definidas en la defensa dado que, aunque Gold presentía que le atacarían ¡No se defendió!  
!No peleo en su contra!  
¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba el líder?

¿Se había rendido sin pelear?

En vez de encontrarse con el conde, apareció Haizaki con una sonrisa torcida y en una mortal trampa uso su magia para capturar a todos en una especie de barrera electromagnética... Era igual a aprisionar muchas ratas en una ratonera, quedaron a merced del enemigo que les aplastaría sin dudarle.

Como todos residían atrapados no pudieron hacer nada para evitar lo que pasaría porque el brujo tomo a la única persona que no cayó en su ardid, si efectivamente Kuroko fue quien quedo afuera de la jaula mágica entonces cuando el jugador fantasma intento ayudar a su manada, el brujo le jalo del cabello tirándole al suelo.

—¡No tengo nada contra ti! De hecho, siempre me pareciste bastante bonito y con tus ojos color cielo, tu lindo cuerpo tan deseado por todos y tu aroma dulce... Creí eras el adecuado para cumplir con mis planes y no me equivoque ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo haciendo que Gold el tipo sin corazón sintiera amor por ti! — le dijo tirándole agresivamente del pelo.

—Bien a pesar de que no deseo matarte, quiero tu sumisión ¡Arrodíllate! — le ordeno delante de los hombres lobos y los cazadores que se habían apuntado a atacar.

_El jugador fantasma no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, mirando de reojo a sus amigos atrapados en un campo mágico, se arrodillo...Únicamente pensaba que necesitaba sacarlos de allí porque el brujo pretendía matar al emperador ¡No dejaría que pasara eso!_

Haizaki fue totalmente cruel y despreciable—Codicio a que los mates, que elimines a tus amados chicos.

—¡No lo hare! — grito Kuroko, negándose rotundamente hacerles algún daño a sus seres queridos.

—¡Lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno! — indico moviendo su mano en un puño para que Kuroko se retorciera de un dolor insoportable si bien pese al sufrimiento el lobo no se doblego a las peticiones de Haizaki y cambio de estrategia inmediatamente para negociar.

—Tengo una oferta— agrego jadeando del dolor.

Haizaki detuvo su agresión, lo escucharía —Lo único que quiero es la cabeza de Akashi Seijuro o de Nash Gold Jr en bandeja de plata ¡Si no me la das, no hay trato!

—Si quieres venganza, si quieres que ellos sufran tanto como tú por la muerte de Nijimura... Entonces mátame a mí— comenzó a vociferar con desesperación.

—Interesante propuesta ¿Te sacrificas por tus alfas? ¿Por tu patética manada? ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono el brujo desconfiado.

Kuroko con sus manos en el suelo y sangre cayendo, le dijo con valentía—Porque de esa manera ambos ganamos.... Yo consigo que ellos vivan y tú los harás sufrir con mi muerte.

—Justicia poética, me gusta la idea ¡Ellos te aman, si te elimino entonces ellos sufrían lo mucho que yo he sufrido! — dijo Haizaki, considerando la oferta.

_Por ventura esa venganza era mejor a la planeada, los alfas vivirían con dolor agudo en su pecho siendo torturados por los sentimientos de culpa y dolor al perder a su amado beta. Definitivamente ¡Hay cosas peores que la muerte! Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en esa opción, parecía un método de sufrimiento eterno bastante eficaz._

Kuroko bajo la cabeza—¡Yo seré tu venganza! Sin embargo, aunque me mates, aunque cumplas con tus propósitos... Eso no hará que Nijimura vuelva, no te hará sentir mejor.

—No me importa, te matare ¡De esa forma ningún vampiro será poderoso y los alfas que más odio morirán de dolor al perderte o vivirán en la agonía eterna por no tenerte! - Expresó Haizaki, cambiando sus estrategias por unas que causarían más pesar, no solo en los alfas si no en toda la manada y también al odioso cazador.

El brujo plateado tomo un cuchillo ancestral en sus manos, estaba lleno de acónito y se preparó para matar al peli celeste sin embargo justo cuando iba a impactar contra el pecho de Kuroko y los cazadores, hombres lobos gritaban impotentes ¡Nash se interpuso, eliminando a Haizaki en el proceso porque le acuchillo!

El brujo sonrió en su muerte mirando como su capitán venia por su alma— Nijimura has venido por mi

_Dicen que las personas que sucumben a la muerte pueden ser capaces de ver que sus seres queridos les esperan en el mas allá y probablemente como el de cabello gris estaba mas cerca de la magia, la sensación era más sensible y aumentaba de rango._

Tocia sangre, susurrando al fantasma— Por fin seré libre, por fin estaremos juntos

El brujo murió en ese instante tal vez eso es lo que deseaba en primer lugar, regresar con aquella persona que lo había hecho sentir especial. Nijimura le tomo de la mano, llevándoselo al mundo de la muerte.

Mientras tanto en la agonía también se hallaba Nash, su sangre cayo por el costado y sus heridas eran demasiado graves para ser tratadas...Kuroko corrió intentando sanarlo, sus lágrimas caían por su rostro y su cabeza estaba recostada en el peso del rubio— Esto es mi culpa.

Nash le observo, tocando su rostro—¡Mírame! - En el momento que Tetsuya lo hizo, continúo hablando— Por un momento pensé que este era tu plan desde el principio ¡Hacer que yo te amara y muriera por ello! Pero tú nunca serias capaz de hacer algo malo ¡Tu corazón es tan puro! Perdón por dudar de ti...No tienes la culpa de nada.

—¿Por qué no sanas? ¡Eres un vampiro! ¿Cómo puedes morir si eres inmortal? — Le pregunto Kuroko sollozando, no comprendía bien que pasaba solo que el vampiro moría en sus brazos.

Nash le dio un beso en los labios llenos de sangre, confesando su sentir— Porque te amo, mis heridas no se curan con rapidez porque me he convertido en un mortal y se debe a que tengo sentimientos por ti.

_"¡Los vampiros se convierten en humanos cuando aman a alguien y yo te amo a ti!"_

_Kuroko comenzó a llorar más fuerte ... Haizaki le había dicho que un chupa sangre se vuelve mortal cuando ama verdaderamente a alguien, los vampiros mueren de amor por eso nunca se enamoran y entonces Nash le quería ¡Moría por él!_

Nash le quito sus lágrimas con sus dedos—¡No llores por mí! Antes tenía miedo a morir porque vi a mis padres sucumbir de forma horrible, pero entonces te conocí y me di cuenta de que valía la pena morir por sentir esto que me hace tan feliz, antes creía mis progenitores eran unos idiotas, pero ahora veo porque dejaron todo por estar juntos. ¡Vale la pena sentir algo, no un vacío en el alma!

—No, no quiero que mueras ¡Yo también te quiero! — susurro el jugador fantasma con los ojos hinchados.

—Habría dejado todo por estar contigo. - le confeso Gold.

El beta le contesto—Lo has dejado al hacer esto, pensé que salvaría a Akashi-kun y a ti si Haizaki me mataba pero te interpusiste... Sabias que eras mortal y a aun así me salvaste ¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡No lo merezco, no soy tan valioso!

—¡No podría vivir sin ti, mi amor! Pero tu podrás seguir sin mí porque tienes personas que te aman, personas que amas y se preocupan por ti... Prométeme que serás feliz con ellos, vive y sueña, que yo eternamente estaré contigo ¡Espérame siempre regresare por ti! — Susurro con los últimos soplos de vida.

—Nash— Nash ¡Lo prometo! - comenzó repitiendo entre sollozos.  
— No olvides que te quiero, no me olvides-expresó antes de perecer a la muerte, su palidez aumento y se fue caminando hacia el famoso túnel perdiéndose en las voces del mas allá. No quería dejar al lobo, pero tenia la sospecha que estaría feliz junto a su manada, nunca pensó que llegaría el día que dejaría su vida inmortal por un hombre lobo común...Por su dulce enemigo.

Nash finalmente murió como un humano.

Murió por amor.

Y no se arrepintió de ello.

**Días después**

Kuroko se cambió a una universidad que estuviese cerca de su manada dado que ahora vivía con ella, ahora tenía más libertad de visitar a sus padres o jugar basquetbol con los cazadores.

El trato de paz se firmó como un pacto de sangre, Kagami se unió a la manada con la intención de estar cerca de Kuroko y se llevó a los redhunters con él. Los vampiros sin su líder malvado se mostraron más cordiales ante la presión, los humanos aun ignoraban la vida subterránea.

En cuanto a al jugador fantasma, iba a visitar la tumba de Nash todos los días, un miembro de la manada siempre lo iba a acompañar y ellos persistentemente lo abrazan cuando este se desmorona, le intentaban consolar. No entendían bien porque el jugador fantasma sufría por un hombre malvado que lo secuestro no obstante aquel tipo había dado su vida por amor al final y preferían no hacer preguntas, esperar a que el jugador fantasma hablara sobre ello con el tiempo.

Aunque el dolor en el corazón del pequeño lobo blanco fue un golpe difícil de superar, tenía gente que le amaba y le cuidaba tanto que procuro seguir adelante. Quizá Nash tenía razón, debía disfrutar su vida tan efímera con las personas que más quería en el mundo...Porque eso hace que un humano pueda ser feliz, pueda sentirse vivo y no muerto por dentro.

Kuroko fue a la tumba del vampiro a despedirse luego de muchos años más, a dejarlo ir... Se arrodillo poniendo una rosa roja en su actual tumba y susurro al viento— Me dejaste esta flor un día de invierno, no sabía que las rojas rosas simbolizan el amor hasta que moriste por mí. Quiero que sepas que yo también te quise y cumpliré mi promesa ¡Seré feliz con las personas que amo y nunca te olvidare!

Saludos queridos lectores! Les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a este fic y leerlo.  
Bueno me falta el epílogo para terminar, espero les haya  gustado 


	17. Epilogo

_**"No olvides que te quiero, no me olvides."** _

_**"Prométeme que serás feliz con ellos, vive y sueña, que yo eternamente estaré contigo"** _

_**"¡Espérame, siempre regresare por ti!"** _

Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba en el parque leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, mirando de vez en cuando el viento mover los árboles en armonía, las flores de cerezo caían lentamente igual a la nostalgia del pasado y le agradaba descifrar la gente que ignoraba el mundo sobrenatural el cual coexistía en paz.

A pesar de tener una inmensa sed de sangre que le hacía estremecer, de necesitar a su alfa o ancla cerca suyo en las noches frías o precisar el contacto de su manada y su cariño para hacer su lobo feliz, el hecho de que no era capaz de salir en luna llena o tener una vida normal ¡Pese a todo lo negativo, se sentía satisfecho con su vida!

Siendo humano solía ser solitario dado que en la universidad era invisible, la Kiseki no sedai y kagami se alejaron de su persona con el propósito de protegerle sin pedirle su opinión, decidieron por él y esa elección le entristeció enormemente no obstante las cosas habían mejorado ahora se había convertido en un beta de la manada, vivía con ellos en una gran residencia y ciertamente amaba su vida, también las personas que estaban en ella.

Aunque había encontrado la felicidad, no olvidaba al vampiro que dio su vida por él... Todavía recordaba la sangre caer manchando su piel, sus ojos verdes despampanantes carecientes de vida, sus latidos lentos que se volvían silencio y en su amargada personalidad que le hacía debatir si odiarlo o amarlo. ¡Las pesadillas se hacían presentes y no podía soportar tal tragedia cruel que le hacía llorar sin detenerse!

_La relación de Nash y el había sido como una estrella fugaz, tan rápida pero tan llena de significado y un profundo anhelo difícil de borrar de la memoria._

Se fijo en su celular dándose cuenta que tenía un montón de mensajes de Seijuro, había tardado más de lo planeado y su familia lobuna se preocupaba por su ausencia puesto que nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era puntual

¿Se preguntarán porque del horario estricto o acaso no gozaba de libertad?

La razón es que estaba en proceso de controlar su sed de sangre todavía tenía fuertes deseos de morder a cada instante y no deseaba hacerle daño a nadie por eso debía regresar a casa temprano....El alfa perpetuamente dejaba que lo mordiera y no se enojaba de que Kuroko fuese exigente o agresivo, permitía que se pasara en las noches o lo rasguñara, se aferrara, se encaramara encima o incluso tanto Akashi como Kagami u otros miembros de la manada incesantemente dejaban las puertas semiabiertas por si el beta quisiera entrar. Ser de sangre azul era complicado, el lobo del jugador fantasma pedía mucho contacto físico, muchas caricias y mucho amor ¡Suerte para el lobo todos eran cariñosos con él y le brindaban su enorme afecto!

Cayendo la tarde escucho a uno de los vampiros agredir a un niño de unos diez a catorce años aproximadamente, el chico intentaba salir del agarre del chupasangre que se le quería robar o hacerle algún mal... Kuroko no soportaba los matones así que intervino de inmediato ante aquella agresión, convirtiéndose en un hermoso lobo blanco y ataco al vampiro quien salió corriendo, quemándose con la intensa luz del sol.

Tetsuya cambio de forma a un humano como se encontraba desnudo disimuladamente agarro su ropa, poniéndosela de nuevo y fue donde percibió que el infante seguía viéndole fijamente, parecía que cada movimiento que hacia sus ojos le seguían... Después de tantos años era algo vergonzoso que lo viesen desnudo, ese era el problema de cambiar de forma que al regresar a la estado original retornaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

¡Oh no! Eso era malo ¡El pequeño lo había visto cambiando de forma! Se supone nadie debería saber su secreto, pero poco le importaba quedar infraganti si eso le permitía salvar a un inocente infante atacado por unos despiadados vampiros mercenarios.

Kuroko se arrodillo ante el rubiecito con la intención de quedar nivelado con su estatura, preguntando con cuidado —¿Estas bien, niño? ¿Te lastimaron?

—No debiste salvarme, yo podía solo ¡Mono idiota! - expreso con odio tal como si detestara la idea de que lo trataran como un chiquillo desprotegido y era obvio que aparentaba ser todo un macho.

Esa personalidad era similar a la de Nash, además su cabello era dorado semejante al sol de verano y sus ojos verdes penetrantes quemaban quizá ¿podría ser su hijo o algún familiar? Pero era imposible dado que Nash mataba a todas sus amantes, no dejaba a ninguna viva y tenia en cuenta toda su familia murió, por esa razón de su repulsión al amor.

La sombra sonrió siendo amable mientras sanaba algunos raspones que tenía el pequeño— ¡Eres muy valiente! No te asusta nada de esto ¿Eh? Vampiros, hombres lobo ¿Parece como si supieras sobre nosotros?

—¡Se todo sobre ustedes! Desde que era más niño tenía sueños sobre las criaturas sobrenaturales ¡Te he visto en esas visiones! – le conto sonrojado, mirando para otro lado en una reacción bastante inusual.

Era bastante adorable verle avergonzado y el jugador fantasma decidió preguntarle— ¿Por qué te buscaba ese vampiro?

_Tetsuya sintió curiosidad, se hallaba algo preocupado por la seguridad del niño rebelde si bien le sorprendía que este siendo humano no tenia miedo a las cosas sobrenaturales o aquel mundo misterioso, desconocido para los ojos humanos. Lo mas impactante es que el hombre le reconocía de un sueño ¡Eso era muy extraño! ¿Qué posibilidad hay que sueñes con un sujeto que nunca hayas visto antes?_

—Porque soy la rencarnación de uno de ellos, uno muy poderoso— Le confeso suavemente con esos perspicaces ojos verdes que ardían en cada palabra.

Al parecer la madre del mini mago lo llamo y este miro a Kuroko como debatiendo entre quedarse o irse, definitivamente deseaba permanecer junto con el licántropo de buen corazón... Como si existiera una energía mágica que lo hiciera sentirse atraído al hombre de los ojos celestes.

Kuroko comprendió que probablemente los vampiros buscaban al pequeño mago para que fuese su alfa por ser una rencarnación del mago obviamente tenían cosas en común únicamente debían hacer un ritual con el fin de convertirlo en un vampiro nuevamente... El jugador fantasma sintió unas enormes ganas de protegerlo sin embargo no podía acercarse demasiado, era un niño humano inocente y él un descontrolado licántropo con deseos vampíricos por la sangre incluso no podía estar lejos de su alfa o su ancla por demasiado tiempo o comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Además, era peligroso que un vampiro tomara su sangre porque eso lo haría tan poderoso como para matar a su manada, no arriesgaría todo por una nueva oportunidad de volver con el conde Gold.

Le podía doler mantener aquella restricción pero el mago tenía derecho a seguir su camino como un humano, tener sus amigos quizá casarse o tener hijos y una vida corriente ¡Era mejor de ese modo, no pretendía involucrarlo en su vida llena de peligros! Comprendía porque sus amigos le habían abandonado cuando estaba en la universidad, no pretendían que le pasara nada malo y ahora debía sacrificarse igual con el mago ¿Era lo correcto? Porque eso no le hacia sentir bien, si no le dejaba una tristeza profunda.

La sombra se quedó paralizado sin saber que pensar o hacer entonces le dijo al infante sabiendo que era una terrible idea, esperando que escuchara ¡De alguna forma no quería que cargara con las pesadillas del pasado solo o simplemente una parte de si le extrañaba! — Los jueves estoy en el parque, si quieres puedes hablar conmigo acerca de esos sueños y si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa puedes contactarme.

_Era bastante estúpido decirle eso a un niño quizá terminaría acusado de pedofilia al insinuarle que se vieran, pero quería hablarle y saber si en verdad recordaba el pasado o era mentira aquellas palabras._

—Se que estas allí, voy al parque para verte de cerca ¡Tengo algunas fotografías tuyas que encontré! — dijo algo avergonzado por ser un pequeño acosador, no era del todo su culpa si no de las memorias encarnadas de su antigua rencarnación.

Kuroko conservaba cierta esperanza....Al parecer los sentimientos del mago no habían cambiado incluso trascendían después de la muerte.

**¡Espérame siempre regresare por ti!**

_**"No olvides que te quiero, no me olvides."** _

Kuroko fue el jueves y el jueves siguiente pero el pequeño mago nunca volvió, a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada ¡Esperando que apareciera aquella criaturita malvada pero adorable!

Hasta que luego de unos días apareció de la nada sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus manitas y se la entregó espontáneamente justo cuando leía su libro preferido en el mismo parque de siempre.

De repente la sombra fue segada por un mar de emoción; sus lágrimas caían de las mejillas al ver aquella rosa hermosa, le costaba respirar ante los recuerdos y del sacrificio que había hecho ese vampiro por su persona. Se sentía culpable por acabar con su vida, si bien ¿Como evitar que Nash le quisiera, como hubiese evitado que muriera por su persona?

—¿Sabes que las rosas rojas simbolizan amor? — pregunto en un susurro el hombre de los cabellos celestes.

—Lo sé ¡Mi rencarnación pensaba que eras igual a una rosa efímera y hermosa incluso con espinas peligrosas e interesantes! — replico en un suspiro acercándose con lentitud —¡Yo también pienso lo mismo!

—Eres un niño, no sabes de que hablas— le contesto Kuroko.

—¡Eres mi sueño inalcanzable! Soy un mortal y tu un dios del olimpo, siempre te he visto en el parque y siempre te he visto en mis sueños. ¡Cuando te conocí en persona mi corazón latió de nuevo! Se reconocerte, aunque nadie te vea entre la multitud ¡Puedo ser pequeño, pero se lo que quiero y te quiero a ti! — le dijo con cierto recelo, con miedo de expresar sus sentimientos.

—Quizá el destino te dio una nueva oportunidad, para vivir y para ser feliz... Para dejar el odio atrás y deberías comenzar teniendo una vida normal ¡Yo cause tu muerte la primera vez, no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo por mi causa! ¡Lo mejor sería que te alejes de mí! — Expreso en fantasma con tristeza. No quería volver a perderle cuando le había encontrado de nuevo en ese mundo gris.

—La diversión de la vida es arriesgarse al peligro, no me pidas lo imposible porque tu no me mandas ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! — indico el chico marchándose lejos por segunda vez, la madre no noto que el jugador fantasma estaba presente probablemente ella tampoco lo advertía.

Kuroko inseguro y lleno de nostalgia susurro— El destino no nos quiere juntos tal vez nuestra relación empezó siendo demasiado toxica, pero podemos volver a comenzar ¡Nos volveremos a ver algún día!   
Gold sonrió de un lado— Siempre regresare a ti ¡Tu destino es ser mío, cuando cumpla dieciocho vendré por ti y venceré a esos monos!

Entonces el lobo devolvió la sonrisa y supo que volverían a encontrarse... Las cosas materiales pueden morir, pero no las emociones o los sentimientos dado que estos pertenecen por siempre ¡Esa es la verdadera inmortalidad!

Ahora Nash era un niño humano, un día seria un adulto y a lo mejor llegaría a ser igual de poderoso que el mago, un día se volverían a advertir en otras condiciones o entre tantas vidas diferentes.

La sombra siguió su camino, cuando abrió la puerta su manada lo recibió con amor y supo que al final Gold tenía razón... La eternidad no importa si no tienes con quien estar, la felicidad verdadera es mantenerse con las personas que te aman y que tus amas realmente. ¡Allí estaba su familia y se daba cuenta que era feliz por tenerlos en su vida!

Su manada pregunto por la rosa, probablemente estaban algo celosos y eran muy desconfiados con los desconocidos, Kuroko solo dijo que un niño se lo había dado como agradecimiento por salvarlo y ellos parecieron tranquilizar su ira si supieran la verdad no estarían tan calmados.

La sombra fue a su habitación  poniendo aquella rosa en un florero y suspiro con anhelo, toco suavemente los pétalos —Esperare a verte de nuevo Nash.

Las rosas rojas significan amor.

Saludos queridos lectores, llegamos al final de esta historia rápida.   
Creo mi otro fic habian rosas blancas y aquí rojas 


End file.
